A Mothers Love
by maverick9871
Summary: The night Naruto steals the forbidden scroll he learns that not only does he have a mother but also a twin sister. See how this changes the world forever.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office still thinking of the events that happened earlier tonight. Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll after being tricked by Mizuki and thus learned not only Kagebunshin no Jutsu but also about his burden. Beside him was the man who helped him understand most of the truth. Iruka sensei.

The third smiled and said "Thats all for now Iruka. Please goto the hospital and get checked out. I will make sure no harm befalls Naruto"

Iruka smiled and said "Thank you Hokage-sama, good luck Naruto." as he gave him a small hug.

Iruka then turned and left.

After he was gone the third looked at Naruto and said "I am sure you have a lot of questions. I will try and answer them."

Naruto took a seat and after a few moments of silence he asked the number one question on his mind "Why."

The third sighed and said "I don't know how to explain that one."

A knock on the door was heard and the third said "Enter."

The door opened and the third said "What do I owe the honor of you visit Mrs..."

The woman said "Can it Sarutobi. I came to see him."

Naruto turned and looked at the woman behind him and saw she was a red headed woman in her late 30 or early forties with green eyes but what surprised him most is she looked like an older version of one of his classmates.

The third said "Are you sure you want to do that now. I mean, have you thought about..."

The look the woman gave the third sent a cold chill down his spine and she said "Yes, I even brought her to tell them both the truth."

The third said "But its to soon."

Naruto asked "Whats going on old man."

The woman looked at Naruto and her cold eyes softened and a look of sorrow crossed her face and said "Hes just like his father."

Naruto eyes got wide for a moment but he said nothing afraid that it would curse it

The third sighed and said "I guess it cant be helped but perhaps it would be best if you came in and brought your daughter with you. I'm sure she is just as curious as to whats going on."

The woman nods and walks in and said "Come on in dear." and Naruto was not really surprised as to who the woman daughter was. I mean they looked a lot alike.

The girl looked at her mom and asked "Mom, whats going on and why did you drag me here tonight. You know I have to get ready to impress Sasuke-kun tomorrow."

The woman got angry and said "Sakura, for once in your life shut up. There are more important things in life then your crush. Like meeting your twin brother."

Sakura looked at her mom confused and then looked around the room and her eyes landed on Naruto and looked around again and asked "What do you mean by my twin brother. I don't have any brothers or sisters."

The woman sighed and said "Sit down dear. Its time you both learned the truth of what happen 14 years ago the night the Kyuubi attacked and for you to both learn who your father was."

Sakura said "But I know who my dad was. You told me already. You said his name was Arlan Haruno. You said he was a merchant that died during the Kyuubi attack."

Naruto finally had enough and asked "Um, I hate to ask but who are you. I know Sakura from school but who are you."

The woman said "My real name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, former ninja of the land of whirlpool and widow of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, your father and the man who sealed Kyuubi in you to save the village."

The third while this was going on had set quietly already knew this was going to be rough and had secretly started channeling chakra into a security seal that made it where no one else but him could mold chakra or enter the room or leave.

Naruto was wide eyed and he felt numb and Sakura asked "Mom, what are you talking about. Your not making any since. How can you be his mom. Your my mom and I have been an only child my whole life and what do you mean by sealing Kyuubi. The Yondaime killed Kyuubi."

The third cleared his throat and said "Actually Sakura. What you know about the defeat of the Kyuubi by the Yondaime is an edited version, I passed a law stating no one was to tell the younger generation so that way your brother could live a halfway normal life however because of the ignorance of the villagers and some ninja they see Naruto as the Kyuubi and not what he is. The prison for the Kyuubi. The truth is nobody can kill a demon because it is immortal. Your father the Yondaime Hokage came up with a forbidden sealing method to make it where it can be killed. He made it mortal by sealing it in your twin brother who is Naruto. When Naruto dies so does the Kyuubi."

Sakura brain was going a hundred miles a second processing the information.

Naruto said in a low tone "If what your saying is true then why have I had to grow up alone, hated, abused, beaten, starved, swore at and told how I never should have been born. You always told me old man that I had no family and that I was an orphan. Until a few hours ago when Mizuki tried to kill me I did not even know why I was hated. Now your telling me that not only do I have a sister but my mother is also alive and my father is the man who put the reason I'm hated in me. I asked earlier and I will ask again. WHY, WHY ME, WHY WAS I CHOSEN, WHY WAS I LIED TO, WHY WAS I ABANDONED, WHY..." as his voice rose with anger the more he spoke making everyone flinch at the end as tears started falling and he fell to the floor holding his knees to his face trying to hide his pain.

Sakura was stunned by what she heard his life was like and wondered how much of it was true and was also wondering the same thing herself, how come she was lied to, lied about who her father was, her mother lied to her for her whole life, how come she never knew she had a brother.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto soft voice saying "why me"

Kushina had tears in her eyes and she said "I'm sorry son. We had no choice."

Naruto looked up and Sakura gasped. Naruto eyes and his face showed so much sadness and anger that she had never seen anything like it before and prayed never to see it again. His eyes were flashing between blue and red. The Hokage saw this as did Kushina.

Naruto said in a aching voice "No choice, no choice. What the hell do you mean you had no choice. I had no choice in the matter. I was born and on the same day any chance I had of happiness was destroyed by a man I grew up worshiping who I find out is my father and you said you had no choice. Do you even care for me. Did you ever care for me." and he turned and tried to leave but the door would not open so he ran over to the window and tried to get out and it would not let him. He picked up a chair and tried to throw it through the window and it just bounced off the window and onto the floor.

Naruto tried to do Kagebunshin but it would not work and he was getting pissed and screamed "What the hell is going on. Why cant I get out of here."

The third said "I have made it where you cant leave until you calm down and know why."

Naruto never being one for patience tried one last time to bust the window and looked down and said "Fine. I'm waiting." in a dead defeated voice.

The third said "Sakura, do you understand that your brother is just the prison of the Kyuubi and not the Kyuubi."

Sakura looked at Naruto who looked at her with lost eyes and she said "Of coarse, who could think he could be some big bad demon. Besides everyone knows that a weapon sealed in a scroll is not the same weapon."

The third smiled and looked at Naruto who was looking at his sister with a mixture of emotions but caught the look he sent his mother and lost his smile and said "I guess I should tell you what happened the day Kyuubi attacked..."

Flashback

The great beast Kyuubi was just a few hours away from Konoha. The village had new for nearly a week now that it was heading in this direction and most of the villagers had decided to wait for the last minute to leave in case it decided to go somewhere else.

The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha was currently sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with his predecessor, the third Hokage.

The third asked "Are you sure that this is what must be done to stop it."

Minato said "I am afraid so. There is no other way without fearing that it will break free and attack again."

The third asked "What will Kushina do. I mean nobody knew you were married or anything except me and Jiraiya and the other witness."

Minato said "She going to hate me for this but I cant stand the thought of her having to deal with what I know this village will do. I hope that they see him as a hero but I know they wont. I found out secretly during her last exam that shes having twins. A boy and a girl. She does not know it. Wanting to be surprised and all. I don't want her to find out so unless she discovers it on her own I want you to make her think that she only had the daughter. The boys name will be Naruto Uzumaki. If she asked why he has her maiden name say I chose it since he was an orphan and needed a name."

The third looked at him and said "You know thats low. I mean its is not only bad for her but both your kids."

Minato said "And you know as well as I do that if my enemies were to find out about any of them all 3 of them will be in danger. I can only hope that by doing this that all 3 can live without my enemies finding out about them. Kushina and I already came up with a new name to hide her and our daughter with."

The third looked at him sadly and said "I understanding you wanting to protect them all but don't you feel that this is to much for your son."

Minato sighed and said "If hes aloud to live with his mother and sister the people would shun all 3 and them and would hurt his sister and mother just to get to him. This is the only way I can think of to do this."

The third said "Why cant you just chose a random orphan to do this to then."

Minato sat quietly for a moment and asked "Only someone of my family will be able to handle the foxes chakra without being completely corrupted by it."

The third asked "What do you mean, as far as I know you were an orphan yourself. Why would someone of your family line be different from other people."

Minato smiled and said "Just a hunch. Theirs never been that many blonds in this village. I got to go, here comes the nurse." as he got up and left the third.

end flashback

Naruto stood there and he said "So my father made the choice huh. If what your saying is true how does she know I'm her son then."

Kushina said "The only other person who knew we were married besides the third and Jiraiya figured it out and told me but by the time he figured it out you were already in the ninja academy. I had to call in a few favors and trick a doctor at the hospital by saying that I needed a paternity test on Sakura blood because someone sent me a letter saying their was a mix up the night she was born. I had a friend take a blood sample from you after the attack on you when you were 7 on your birthday and had the doctor run the test. It came back a match. After that I confronted the third here about it and he told me the truth but told me that I could not do anything or claim you because he had already had you declared and adult. Not only that but if you were to be claimed by me the council would have enough power to overturn his law that was protecting you. I had no choice but to watch from afar."

Sakura asked "If thats true mom then whats changed now."

Kushina said "Simple, the council cant touch him now that he is an official Gennin. Even if he fails to pass the next test he can take it again when the next class graduate but he is officially a Gennin initiate."

Naruto asked "How did you know that. I mean if it were not for Mizuki I still would have failed. Sakura couldn't have told you because I only got my hiate a little while ago."

The third said "I am also curious as to how you found out so fast."

Kushina said "The person who told me about Naruto being my son was also the same person who called me earlier and said that Naruto had passed and Iruka had given his his hiate."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "The only people who would know that is Ayame and her dad."

Sakura asked "Who."

Kushina said "The owner of the ramen stand and his daughter. He was the other witness to our wedding and was also the one who helped me and your father get together in the first place. He said he had a feeling about it since the first time Naruto stepped into his stand but it was not until Naruto started pranking that confirmed it."

Naruto was stunned and smiled thinking because of the old man and his daughter he finally had a family.

Sakura was confused and asked "What would his pranking have to do with anything."

Naruto was curious about that also but the third started to laugh and said "Besides the names people call Naruto because of the Kyuubi, he has earned 2 other nicknames from many of the ninja who don't see him as the Kyuubi. One is the number one hyper active knucklehead surprise ninja."

Kushina said "The other one is a title he stole from his father."

Naruto asked "What was it." getting more interested in learning about his family and forgetting he was mad."

The third said "The prank master from hell." with a smile on his face.

Naruto sat down and looked around and asked the question thats bothered him the most to ask right now "Whats going to happen now."

Sakura looked at Naruto and said "Your going to live with us brother." accepting the fact and oddly enough also feeling good to call someone brother.

Naruto was stunned and oddly happy but sadly all good things cant go as planned as the third sighed and said "I'm afraid that cant happen. At least not yet."

Kushina asked "Why." shocked and upset.

The third said "because you cant afford to support him as well as the threat someone will try and use you to get to him or Sakura."

Naruto looked at the third and screamed "you mean you let me know I have family and now I cant be with them. What do I have to do to finally get some happiness."

The third calmly said "Remember the last thing I told you your father told me before he went to the delivery room."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Something about blonds but what of it."

Kushina looked at the third and said "What do you have planned Hokage-sama."

The third reached into a drawer and pulled out 2 slips of paper and said "Sakura, Naruto. Please do me a favor and channel some chakra into these papers. If I am right about what I think will happen then I know what your father meant and it will also mean that as soon as I can arrange it then you all can not only live together as a family but also with your true last name."

Naruto and Sakura both looked at the paper in their hands and the third smirked as he looked at it and said "So I was right."

Kushina asked "What."

The third said "Theres another bloodline that use to be in Konoha, one that is specific to one person to be exact. The man I am talking about had 1 child who then had 2 children. A son that died during the war and a daughter who did not posses his bloodline so it was thought that it died out. I see now that it did not and also proved my theory I have had for a while. You could say that you each have a bloodline of sorts."

Sakura said "I have a bloodline. What is it."

The third said "I will tell you in a moment. Look at your card Sakura. You see how it is wet. You have an affinity to Water though thats not what I am thinking is a bloodline. You see I now know who your grandmother is. She is consider a genius in the ninja world but because of her chakra control she is legendary because it is perfect control. No matter how much chakra she has she always has perfect control. From what I read about you in the academy yours is the same but it is easily mistaken for having small chakra pools."

Sakura said "So your saying my bloodline is perfect chakra control." not really understanding what that meant or would do.

The third nods and Naruto said "Well what about me. I mean what does this mean."

The third smiled and said "You Naruto are truly special. I now know why your father chose you to hold the Kyuubi. Your bloodline makes it where you can control demons. You see the card split down the middle. That means you have a wind affinity while rare in the fire country is not unusual or a bloodline however your card also got wet and turned to dirt as well. As you heard from your sister wet means water while dirt is earth which are pretty common actually. But if you notice that the card did one other thing. What is it."

Everyone looked at it and Sakura said "It looks like wood."

Kushina gasped and looked at the third who nodded his head and said "You both are descendants of the Shodiame Hokage of Konoha who was the brother of the Nidaime Hokage of Konoha and your grandmother is none other than the legendary Tsunade of the Sannins. I don't know how your father found out but I honestly believe that had you been any other child you would have died from the sealing and that the Yondaime's sacrifice would have been for nothing."

Naruto said "Well thats all good and all but how does that make it where I can be with my mom and sister."

The third said "Because. Once I can get a message to her and tell her what we found out then she will return and once we do a blood test to prove what I believe you Naruto can be put under the clan restoration law. It makes it where all 13 clans of Konoha have no choice but to protect you and your family. Even if they hate you because of the Kyuubi they are bound by law to help protect you. Failure to do so would mean that they lose all rights as a clan and they will be forced to leave Konoha."

Kushina eyes widen as she realize what that means and said "Wait, if he were put under that law then that means that..."

The third said "Yes, He will have to have at least 2 wifes. The same thing for the Uchiha if he activates his Sharingan ."

Sakura said "What. What do you mean that he would have to have 2 wifes and why would Sasuke-kun."

The third said "The law was set up to prevent the end of any of the founding clans of Konoha. It mostly applies to those of bloodlines but there are a few exceptions but the Shodiame family as well as his brother were both classified as bloodlines so the only way way a bloodline clan could fall under it is if they actually had the active bloodline and if there were less than 3 members left and they were male. Females cant be put in the law because fear of rapes to force the bloodlines so even if your perfect chakra control is a bloodline Sakura it wont mean you will be forced to marry several men."

Sakura nods and Naruto asked "So how do I get to know how to use my bloodline."

The third said "Tomorrow after your team placements you are to come here Naruto and I will have someone take you and begin training you with it as well as to get you some real ninja cloths. You and I both know the only reason you wear orange is because thats all anyone would sell you."

Sakura was shocked. She remembered all the times that she made fun of his outfit and she started to feel ill. She looked at Naruto and said "Naruto, look I want to say I'm sorry for everything I done to you in the academy."

Naruto smiled and said "Sakura, I could never stay mad at you, it hurt some of the things you and others said but you earned my forgiveness earlier when you accepted the fact I am me and not Kyuubi as well as calling me brother. You don't know how much I wanted to have a family in my life. I'm sorry to for always bothering you for a date. Looks like it was for the best you never accepted."

Sakura said "Actually mom told me never to accept. I see why now." as she looks at her mother.

Naruto scratches his head and ask "I got a weird question. 2 actually. If your hair is red and mine is blond hows is Sakura pink and my second question is whose older."

Sakura said "Yeah, you told me I got it from dad."

Kushina said "Truth is my hair use to be pink but as I got older it turned red. My mother was the same way she told me and based on the fact Sakura birth certificate has her being born October 11 instead of the 10 that would mean you are older Naruto."

Naruto said "To bad, your hair matches your name perfectly. At least I get to be big brother."

Kushina slapped her forehead and said "Its official, your definitely your fathers son. How else can you be so blind to that Hinata girl being obsessed of you."

Naruto snickered and said "No, I know all about Hinata being obsessed over me and I was officially told by Hiashi that I am to act ignorant of it. She is already betrothed to someone. He said if I ever tried to get with her, tell her of this threat or have someone tell her or be more than a friend to her then I would wind up a slave to the Hyuuga clan for assaulting the heiress and based on their laws I would be branded with the cage bird seal and any member of the main branch could use it on my and torture me forever. Thanks to my healing ability I would not die from it but I would welcome it. Did I forget anything old man."

The third said "Nope, that was about all he said."

Sakura was stunned and asked "OK, so let me get this straight, you new that she liked you and you ignored her feelings because you don't like her. Why did you not just tell her. She would have listened."

Naruto looked at Sakura and said "really, if Sasuke told you he did not like you would you listen to him."

Sakura said "of coarse I would but I know he likes me."

Naruto said "Fine, I got a bet for you. I will tell Sasuke tomorrow that if he tells you that he either likes you or not that you would accept his wishes and you did accept his wishes I will tell Hinata, however, should you not accept his answer then you have to help me with dating tips if or when I find someone I like since your so fond of telling me how much of an idiot I am when it comes to woman. Deal." as he held out his hand.

Sakura looked at him and said "Deal." as she took his hand.

Kushina sighed and said "How I wished you both could have grown up together. Anyways, how do we do this until Tsunade comes."

The third said "If you all agree not to tell anyone that your related and who your other relatives are then I will allow you every Wednesday and Sunday to come to my clan compound at 10 am and spend the day there. Since the only ones who live there are me, Asuma my son, and Konohamaru my grandson, they will keep quite."

Kushina looked at her children and said "Looks like this is the only way we will get a chance to be together. What do you say."

Naruto said "I will take what I can get."

Sakura nods and said "I suppose, the baka has a point."

Naruto wines and said "Don't call me a baka Sakura-chan."

The third said "I'm sorry to ruin this family get together but I must be getting home soon. Remember you cant tell anyone about your bloodlines, family, his private training or Kyuubi. Is that understood."

All three looked at each other and Kushina said "We understand."

The third said "Good. Kushina, Sakura, I must ask that you go on ahead to maintain appearances. Don't worry Sakura, I got a plan for you and Naruto to let you have time to get to know each other better."

Sakura nods and wondered how he knew she was wanting to know how much of her brother was an act and how much was real as her and her mother left but not before giving Naruto a hug and they both were shocked when Naruto stiffened both times and they realized how he must have never had contact like that. Kushina even gave her son a kiss on the forehead and told him how sorry she was.

After they were gone Naruto looked at the third with narrowed eyes and the third new he was pissed and said "I am sorry Naruto but I knew that if you knew the truth about them you would have wanted to protect them from everything and your not strong enough to do that, not yet. Thats why I kept the truth from you."

Naruto walked forward and put his hands on the desk and looked at the village leaders eyes and said "If I am not strong enough to protect my family then tell me how to do it to become strong enough."

The third said "Come here tomorrow after team selections and you will begin then."

Naruto nods and asked "Is that all."

The third said "Yes. For now."

Naruto turned and left.

The third after Naruto left sighed and said "What do you think Yamato."

A shadow dissolved and an ANBU was standing there and said "The boy is strong but the Kyuubi chakra still influences him a little when extremely emotional. I believe me training him in the use of his bloodline should help with that."

The third nods and said "I don't care how you do it. Between now and the time Tsunade arrives I want you to push him as much as possible but do it away from everyone. Use the forest of death if you have to but stay on the west side and I will inform Anko that you are doing test out there on your bloodline so she wont visit. I fear that if she were to see him in his weakened state both physically, mentally and emotionally she may destroy this village. I don't know how or when she had Minato but there is no way that it could not have been her since her brother died when he was 13 and he had not had time to be with anyone."

notice Tsunade 56 currently Minato 27 at death Naruto and Sakura 14

Yamato said "OK Hokage-sama. Should I reveal how I have his bloodline should he ask."

The third said "Yes. Do it as a sign of trust. Also I will give you money to get him some knew cloths and gear. Thats all. Dismissed."

Yamato nodded and left.

The third sighed and said "I'm sorry to all of you." as he thought of the family that just left.

Sakura and her mom walked quietly home not saying a word and when they got home Kushina ran to her room and closed the door shocking Sakura. Sakura locked the door and went toward her mothers room. She slowly opened the door and saw her mother sitting on her bed crying while holding a picture.

Sakura walked over and saw it was a picture of her and Naruto and it looked like Naruto was asking her on a date and her mom said "This is the only picture I have of you both together. Ino took it and used it as a joke to bug you." and she started to cry again.

Sakura looked at her mom and asked "Whats true mom. I mean first I was told that your a civilian but now I hear you were a ninja."

Kushina sighed and wiped her eyes away and said "I was a Jounin from whirlpool until we had a civil war and my family was killed off. I asked the Kage to let me come to Konoha since I heard so much about it during the war and afterwards how it prospered. I came to Konoha to get a new start. I met your father who was the Hokage and he agreed to let me join but he said I had a probation period where I was only allowed to go to certain areas and not allowed to do any missions until the time was over. I agreed since I wanted to forget killing and all the other dangers and so I took up working at the ramen stand to get some income while I waited to do missions. Ironically your father and brother both had the same appetite. He came to the ramen stand several times a day to get food and we started talking and then one day he asked me out on a date. I told him only if it wasn't ramen." Sakura and her both laughed then but soon stopped.

Kushina sighed and said "The date was perfect and we went on another and another. 1 month after we started to date he asked me to marry him. We got married on top of the Hokage mountain with only 2 witnesses and the third did the service. We kept everything quite and did not tell anyone about us. Then I got pregnant and one of his students from his Gennin team that was a medic nin was told about us but she kept it quite and was the one who delivered you. Sadly she died that night the Kyuubi attacked when a man who was dieing from blood lose became delusional and pulled out a kunai and killed her. After that I gave up being a ninja. Loosing the man I love so soon after loosing my family. I could not take it and so I took the life of a civilian. The only one who knew the truth about me was the ones who were at our wedding. The third changed my name to Haruno and gave me a fake background and allowed me to work at the library where he could pay me extra money to help pay to take care of you. Then I found out about your brother and the rest is history."

Sakura was stunned as she learned the truth. She then asked "Mom, what was his life like. The way he acted tonight it makes it sound like everything I know about him is a lie."

Kushina sighed and said "Sakura, that answer is one that is not pretty. I will tell you but know that your not going to like it."

Sakura had to swallow a lump that formed in her throat and said "I need to know mom."

Kushina sighed and got up off of her bed and walked to her dresser and opened a drawer and pulled out a folder and looked sad as she walked back over to Sakura and said "Thats the official report of his life until age 7. The third gave it to me when I tried to get him to be able to live with us."

Sakura looked at her mother one last time and looked at the folder. She slowly opened it and started to read. It took her 4 hours to make it through and she set it down and asked "How did he stay sane. Why did he not kill everyone or himself."

Kushina said "You must have missed what happen when he was 4"

Sakura looked again and luckily it was labeled by age to help and soon found it and said "Split personality."

Kushina said "Yeah, Ino dad went into his mind and sealed his other personality away. It was made out of all his darker emotions from what the third said. After that he always had that stupid smile on his face because all the hate and everything still went there. The third has been worried about what might happen if the seal holding it back ever breaks."

Sakura was confused and asked "What would happen."

Kushina sighed and said "Think of it like this. All this time he has only had half his brain working. If the seal broke both halves of his brain would fight for control. No matter which one won the battle, Naruto skills will increase significantly. Maybe even going from an idiot to a genius even though hes no idiot...well in some things he is, or going from the fun loving person you see normally to someone who wants nothing more than to get revenge on everyone."

Sakura was stunned and sadden and said "Why does all this happen to him."

Kushina looked down and said "I have asked myself that same question every since I found out hes been alive."

Sakura asked "So what do we do."

Kushina looked at her and said "Are you serious about being a ninja dear."

Sakura said "Of coarse. Why."

Kushina said "I know that old monkey of a Hokage pretty well and he wont let the secret out unless not only Naruto but also you and me are strong enough to protect ourself. Not just Naruto. If you are serious about not only being a ninja but also getting to finally have your brother in your life then you and I both need to train and hard."

Sakura looked at her mom and asked "What do I have to do."

Kushina sighed and said "The one thing you might hate me for. You must stop focusing on love and start focusing on training and getting strong. I can teach you but it will be up to you to actually train and work on getting to the point you can take down 20 or more enemies at one time. You must have speed, strength, agility, cunning and reflexes that will move you in a blink of an eye. It will be hell to get there and you will always have to get stronger. Every time an enemy lives that you have faced you must get twice as strong just to be even with them. You must also be willing to kill. Do you have that kind of willpower." as her eyes looked into her daughters eyes and showed her that she was deadly serious as her voice went from soft and kind to cold and uncaring.

Sakura was shocked by the look in her mothers eyes and saw something she had never seen in her mother. The eyes of someone who has killed their emotions. Sakura asked "Is this the life that I am choosing mom. The life to not only be a killer if it is needed but also the killer of my emotions."

Kushina said "If you do it for the right reason, then no. Your father said it best when he said Protecting what is important to you. When you are doing that nothing is impossible. If you are doing it for any other reason then you are doing it for the wrong reason"

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and said "I will do what I must. If not for myself then for my brother and you."

Kushina said "Good. Get you some sleep. Training starts tomorrow." as she took the folder from her daughter and put it up. Sakura asked "What about Naruto. What of his training."

Kushina laughed and said "Don't worry, right now your brother is actually stronger than both of us put together. He took out a Chunnin earlier tonight from what I heard though he did not kill he did use 1000 Kagebunshin and beat the shit out of him.. Right now in raw power he is probably Jounin though his control is different. I am about low Chunnin and you are just barely Gennin. I hate to be blunt but you need to know the truth and face it and surpass your limitation."

Sakura asked "Wait, if Naruto is that strong then why did he fail the Gennin test."

Kushina said "Think about it Sakura. Not only was he not trained right because teachers were being mean to him but also the fact that he has half his brain sealed as well as the fact that he has more chakra in his body than everyone in this village put together and he has no chakra control. If he learned to control his chakra than he would be Kage level already. The fox from what I hear also screws up his control and it seems that your brother will never be able to perform a regular bunshin because of the fact he has so much chakra."

Sakura nodded and went to her room but slept very badly as images of Naruto life flashed in her head.

Naruto fell asleep that night but immediately woke up to the sound of dripping water. He looked around and saw a huge tunnel and saw a read light coming from the tunnel. He soon headed toward the light and soon came upon Kyuubi cage.

Naruto blinked and the form of the Kyuubi appeared and said "**So it would seem that he is here at last**."

A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows with a black cloak over his head and body so you could not tell anything about him and he said "**So it would seem. To think this boy is destined to save the world...or destroy it**."

Naruto blinked and said "OK, I can tell the giant fox is Kyuubi so I figure I must be in the seal or in my mind but who are you and how did you get here."

The cloaked figure removed his hood and Naruto saw it was himself but looked like he was insane or something and he said "**I have always been here and will always be here. Do you really think that you could go through the hell that you had to without some kind of consequence. I am you or rather your darker side. All your life you have shoved all the emotions away from everyone and never released it. That is how I was created. Every bit of pain, anger sadness are inside of me along with your true power. If you want it you must do something.**

Naruto asked "What must I do."

The figure looked into the Kyuubi cage and Naruto followed his eyes and the figure said "**You must beat me. If you win you get all your true power however if you lose I get control of your body and I will get revenge on everyone who has been mean to me and you will be dead."**

Naruto blinked and said "That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I am already strong enough without this true power you speak of so why would I risk it"

The figure smirked and said "**Its your choice. Don't try it before your ready because I will kill you if you fight me**. **However there will come a time when you will want my power.**" and then he faded away

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and said "So whats your story."

Kyuubi smirked and said "**I don't give a fuck about you besides the fact you die I die and I have made a deal with your dopple ganger here. The moment you try and get to your real power and lose he will release me and we will take our revenge. If you win I will still try and get free and if I do I would gladly take my time eating your flesh and drinking your blood. Now go**." and Naruto was forced out of his mind.

Naruto blinked and woke up in his bed but he found as he started to get up that there was something wrong. He did not remember there being a man standing at the foot of his bed looking at him.

Naruto asked "who are you and why are you in my room." as he reached under his pillow grabbing a kunai he kept there secretly.

The man said "My name is Yamato. The Hokage told me to come and help you with your bloodline."

Naruto let go of the kunai and said "I thought I was suppose to meet you after meeting my team. Not at 5 am." as he looked at the clock

Yamato said "Get dress and I will tell you a jutsu that will let us do both." as he left the room.

Naruto blinked and thought "OK_, new jutsu and him knowing about my bloodline. Time to get dressed."_ as he quickly got up and got ready for the day.

After he got dressed for the day he walked into his kitchen and saw a plate of food sitting there and Yamato across from it with another plate eating. Naruto quickly set down and started to eat bacon and eggs with a glass of orange juice. Yamato said "OK, while you eat I will give you a heads up. I know everything including who your parents and sister are...relax, I'm one of the Hokage's most trusted ANBU and have watched you a few times in your life and I don't think ill of you and will keep your secrets. As a sign of trust I will tell you mine. I have your bloodline also but I was not born with it. An S-rank missing nin named Orochimaru who was one of the Sannins gave it to me by stealing DNA from the Shodiame Hokage while I was an infant like you were when your father put Kyuubi in you. I know a total of 10 jutsu for this bloodline but you can do a lot more than that with this bloodline. The Shodaime only left 4 on record and I will teach you those 4, the other 6 I created with time and practice and are my personal jutsu. I wont teach you them because I don't want you to rely on them. I want you to create your own. When you have created a total of 10 for your bloodline then we will trade 1 jutsu each so that way you can help restore you clan jutsu as well as allow me something out of this deal for helping you since I had no one to help me with this bloodline. Deal."

Naruto thought a second and said "Deal Yamato Sensei."

Yamato smiled and said "Just call me Yamato. You cant tell anyone what I have told you and you cant call me sensei or tell anyone I am training you because they will be able to tell you have this bloodline. I will also help you with controlling Kyuubi chakra. Now lets begin since you are done eating. Did you get to read what exactly the Kagebunshin Jutsu does."

Naruto said "It makes a clone."

Yamato laughed and said "It does more than that. Create one and I will show you what I mean."

Naruto created one and Yamato got up and walked over to it and said "Sasuke better than you." and stabbed the clone making it go up in smoke.

Naruto said "I'm better than Sasuke."

Yamato asked "How did you know what I said to your clone."

Naruto said "Because...How did I know what you said." as he scratched his head.

Yamato said "Thats one of the secrets of Kagebunshin. When it is dispelled or destroyed you get all the information it gained. It will help us do a lot of training in a short amount of time and also allow you to meet you Gennin team as well as come with me to train. Create another one and lets go."

Naruto smiled as he heard what Kagebunshin can do and quickly made one and sent it to the academy even though it was only 5:30 am.

Sakura had been woken up at 5 am by her mom and her mom was not wearing her normal dress but an outfit that looked like a Jounin outfit without the vest on all decked out in black except she had some weird looking white bandages on her arms and legs that were not for binding. She tossed a bundle on the foot of Sakura bed and said "Put those on. I know you are going to hate me but I gave you my old weight set. Weights will not only help you with your chakra reserves making them bigger but also your speed and strength. When you get dressed come eat breakfast." as she left to go down stairs.

Sakura got up and saw her mom had given her a new set of cloths but also a set of those white bandages. Sakura quickly got ready and put the bandages on just like her mother and went downstairs.

When she got there her mom was eating and Sakura joined her. They ate silently for a few minutes and then when they finished Kushina said "OK, I'm sure your wondering what those white bandages are. They are the weights I told you about. Their called demon weights in whirlpool. Channel about half of your chakra into them dear."

Sakura was confused but did and suddenly felt heavy and her mom said "OK, you just set them to your body weight. They have special seals on them that will make it drain your chakra of 2 percent every 5 second. Your body will be forced to start making chakra faster and faster. With just these weights on you will triple your chakra supply in a weeks time at first. Be careful with your training and make sure you stop before you run out of chakra or turn them off because if you pass out from chakra exhaustion with these on and you don't turn them off or someone turns them off for you, you will die. That is why they are called demon weights because if you are not careful they will kill you like a demon would. I am sure you noticed they also got heavier. These weights will start off at 10 percent of your body weight so since you weight 110 lbs your weights now weigh 11 pounds each. Once you get use to wearing that amount of weights than you will have to buy some new ones. I would suggest go up 10 pounds each limb every time you need to go up so that way your demon weights will only go up a little more also. Now I want you to do these hand signs dear."

Kushina started doing 5 hand signs slowly and Sakura followed and Kushina said while holding the last one "When you do the last sign of hebi you must think of what you want your cloths to look like. This Genjutsu is called "Daters Desire." Its a Genjutsu that was first made by a friend of mine when she wanted to get ready for a date but did not have time to get home to change. The best part is the Sharingan cant see through it because its such a low level one that it cant tell the difference between the Genjutsu and a person normal cloths. I don't care if you show your outfit you have on but the Genjutsu is to cover the weights. If people found out about those they would try and take them from you to learn the secret since no one here has ever seen them. Those are only given to Chunnin or higher in whirlpool who have made it through 5 years of service. Besides that they were a villages secret."

Sakura nods and said "Why do I got the felling my life is going to be filled with that word from now on. Secrets."

Kushina said "For a while, yes. Now that we have both done the Genjutsu and you have your weights and I have mine lets start out with endurance. I want you to start running and don't stop. Keep track of how many times you make it around the village as well as how long you can run and also use chakra to help in your speed as well as run your chakra out faster. Tomorrow you will do the same but try and go 10 minutes longer and at least 2 lap more. Each day you need to go longer and faster. You will be tired before you have to get to the academy at 8. I am also going to do it but I will be going faster most likely so you may see me a few times but don't talk. Every time you feel like your tired keep going. Fatigue will be your new best friend. Oh and before I forget. If you need to turn those weights off just wipe a little blood across the seal on the end of the one on your left arm. It will shut all of them off. If you don't pass out then weight 20 minutes to restore your chakra and just send a little chakra back into them to start using them again. I want you to get to where you only take them off if your going to shower. See ya." and she ran out the door fast.

Sakura was stunned and said "whoa." as she went outside and locked up the house before leaving to run.

Naruto and Yamato after leaving his apartment went to a shop called the wolf claw weapon shop and entered it. Even though it was 6 am by now shops open early around 4 am in case ninja needed to resupply before leaving town.

Naruto asked "So what are we doing here."

Yamato said "We are here to get you some supplies to help with your training but to also get you some new cloths that don't scream kill me."

Naruto looked down and nodded as they walked in. When they made it inside Naruto expected to hear yelling or telling him to leave but when neither happened he looked up and saw a girl about a year older than him sitting at the counter and she smiled and said "Help yourself and if you need anything just ask."

Naruto looked at Yamato who said "Go ahead and get what you need. No orange and don't worry about the bill. The Hokage is handling it."

Naruto nods and starts looking for supplies and with a little help from Yamato soon finds some black shinobi style pants along built in weapon holsters. He also got some black shirts along with built in body armor. He also found a black leather jacket that had two pockets on each side with metal buttons and had padding on the shoulders and it had a kanji on the back of it but the kanji said Life and Death.

After he remembered his dream he decided to get it also. As he continue around the store he saw a sign that said "Free Sword to any who can open it." The sword was something he had never seen before. It was solid blue. He picked it up and pulled it out of the sheath he saw that it was solid blue as well. Now I am not saying it was your normal blue. Now it was sky blue. The kind you see when its a perfect day outside. The sheath was the same as the sword however there was a design on it. The design was that of a mountain with snow on the top of it and a single banzai tree sitting on top of the mountain with the sun in the background looking like it was setting. The hilt of the sword was wood however the wood felt different. Like it was made of metal but light as wood and it had a design of a blindfolded woman holding a weight scale in her hand.

Naruto asked "Excuse me but is this sign for real. Is this sword really free if you can open it."

Yamato who had went to get some weights looked over at Naruto and the girl behind the counter looked like she seen a ghost as Naruto had the sword opened and said "Dad. Come here fast."

Naruto was scared that he did something wrong and said "I'm sorry, I hope I did not do anything wrong. I will put it back." as he put the sword back on the stand just as a brown hair man walked into the room.

The man said "What is it Tenten. Why did you scream like that."

Tenten said "The sword. He opened it." pointing to the sword behind Naruto who looked scared."

The man looked at Naruto and knew who he was and did not hate the boy because he believed in the Yondaime since they were friends and he knew Tenten would not lie about something like that so he said "Boy, open the sword." and his voice had no emotions in them.

Yamato knew the man and saw Naruto was nervous so he said "Its alright Naruto."

Naruto nods and walks back and picks the sword up and pulls on it and it opens and the man said "Who are you boy and don't say Naruto Uzumaki. I know that name but I also know thats not entirely correct."

Yamato said "I'm sorry sir, what are you talking about."

The man said "Names Dustin. I own this shop. Now I want to know how can that boy open a sword that only someone related to the Yondaime should be able to open. I designed that sword for the Yondaime 2 months before the Kyuubi attacked and it was to be a gift for a relative so I want to know how he can open that sword. The seal on it should make it were he should not unless he was related to Minato so I ask again. Who are you."

Naruto looked at Dustin and then at Yamato and he said "Its your choice."

Tenten said "I say hes his son. Take away the Kyuubi whiskers and he would be a mini Yondaime dad."

Naruto flinched and Dustin looked at his daughter and said "How do you know about that."

Tenten asked "know about what."

Yamato asked "Know about the Kyuubi."

Tenten said "Well, I thought it was common knowledge the way the two guys were talking about it. A couple of ninja came in last night and said that the Kyuubi brat had gone to far this time and that they were going to finish what the Yondaime started. They said something about a scroll and revenge. A few moments later I heard someone else saying they had to find Naruto Uzumaki along with the scroll. I just put those two pieces together and when dad said his name I figured he was the Kyuubi kid they were talking about but I don't really understand it."

Naruto sighed and said in a dead tone "The night Kyuubi attacked was the same night I was born. My father, the Yondaime sealed Kyuubi in me to save the village. He asked that I be seen as a hero but everyone sees me as the Kyuubi. Until last night I did not know about my dad or the fact that I had Kyuubi in me. I'm ready to go when you are." as he put the sword away and walks toward the front of the store leaving his stuff where it was also.

Dustin said "Wait. You forgot you stuff."

Naruto said "It doesn't matter. No matter what all anyone will ever see me as is the Kyuubi." and he walked out of the store and took off running.

Tenten asked "What was that all about."

Yamato said "I need to go check on him. Sorry for any inconvenience. Can you put all this together and I will come pick it up later." as he set Naruto stuff along with the weights he picked up on the counter.

Dustin nods and Yamato left with leaf shushin.

Tenten asked "Whats wrong dad."

Dustin sighed and said "That boy has had a bad life. Have you notice how every year our weapon sales goes up around October 10. Its because people want to be ready so if they can find him they can kill him. I tried to make it where they cant get the weapons by making us a ninja only store so civilians cant get the weapons but that was all I could do and when I did that it also made it where he could not come in here to get supplies himself. The orange cloths he has on is because they want to be able to find and hurt him. We cant afford to hurt our customer relations by closing so even though I can tell which ones are getting supplies for supplies and which ones are to hurt him I cant do much but give the Hokage a list of their names. Nobody who did not already know was suppose to know about the Kyuubi and the sealing. Like he said, even he did not know until last night so his whole life people have abused and tried to kill him and he never even knew why. I guess when you were talking about it so normally along with him just finding out about it made it a sensitive subject."

Tenten was stunned and said "but why cant people tell that he and the Kyuubi are different. I mean even I know the difference between a sealed item and one thats not. You cant kill someone with the scroll that has kunais in them. Even if you unseal them it would still be 2 separate things."

Dustin said "That makes you smarter than most of the village. I honestly believe that they know the truth also and only see him that way because they know that when he dies Kyuubi dies so they want to make it suffer but all they hurt is the boy instead."

Tenten said "I wish I could apologize to him. I did not mean to hurt him."

Dustin thought for a moment and said "Since you are off today from missions why don't you go and talk to him."

Tenten said "But I don't know where he is."

Dustin smiled and said "I do. On top of the Yondaime head. Ironic, all this time hes been sitting on his dads head."

Tenten smiled and left to find Naruto.

Yamato was not happy. Not happy at all. He had left to stop Naruto and as soon as he was about to catch him Naruto created 150 kagebunshin and they all stormed in different directions. So here he was now going one by one destroying each clone to find the real one while telling him to stop.

Sakura when she was running around the village suddenly saw a sea of Orange burst out of the city and saw clones of Naruto running everywhere. She stopped her running and tried to talk to one of them and after noticing how upset he was she tried to find the real one the only way she could. Search and Destroy.

Kushina had caught one of her sons clones and by using a Genjutsu she was able to make him stop. After dispelling the Genjutsu she was able to get the clone to spill its guts and found out what was wrong.

The third Hokage was inside Naruto apartment with Kakashi when they saw the clones and said "I wonder what Yamato got him doing."

Kakashi looked at the third and asked "What do you mean."

The third said "Last night Naruto accidentally tapped into Kyuubi chakra when he became pissed at Mizuki for lying to him and also for trying to kill Iruka. I got Yamato working with him right now learning to suppress the Kyuubi chakra. He sent a Kagebunshin to the academy to be with the other students so don't be upset about it. If the clones not there someone destroyed it and I will make sure hes there for your bell test tomorrow. After your team practices for a while I am going to have Yamato help him with that until he can use it only when he wants to and not on an accident. After all you cant fail this team even if you want to."

Kakashi said "Sounds like a good idea. Sensei seal was suppose to make sure the boy could use it. Having the only person in the village who can suppress it help him should help. I still don't like the fact the council is wanting me to work with the Uchiha more than the others as well as making it where I cant fail them. Is he going to teach him anything else."

The third said "Maybe chakra control but nothing you should worry about. Try the best you can to humble the Uchiha and don't forget that you do have 2 other students."

Kakashi nods and said "Maybe a change of cloths hopefully and I will."

The third said "I'm sure he will."

Sakura sighed and headed to the academy. Hopefully her brother would be there and she could get some answers.

Naruto was sitting on top of the Hokage mountain when Tenten made it there. She said "hey." to let Naruto know she was there.

Naruto looked at her and said "Hi." as he looked back across the village.

Tenten asked "mind if I sit beside you."

Naruto said "Go ahead. Its free to whoever wants it."

Tenten smiled and sat down and said "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I can tell the difference between an item sealed and the item it is sealed into so I don't hate you. So you want to talk about it."

Naruto sighed and said "I don't know."

Tenten grabbed his hand as she saw him look down and said "Relax, it sometimes helps to have someone talk to. I promise I wont tell anyone anything you say."

Naruto sighed and said "Alright but you cant tell anyone about what I tell you. I need to talk to someone because I feel like I'm going to explode."

Tenten squeezed his hand and he said "Until last night I believed I was an only child and an orphan. I was hated and never knew why. Then last night I found out why I was hated. Found out that I am not an orphan as I first thought, found out I have a twin sister who I have seen almost all my life and never even knew she was my sister and I even thought I had a crush on her but now I guess its like my emotions always told me she was related to me, found out I am related to 3 of the 4 heads up here as well a grandmother that is somewhere in the world and have a bloodline. Now I cant even acknowledge I have a family until my grandmother comes back to the village and runs a blood test to prove I am related to her along with my sister. Then I will be forced to find 2 woman to marry just to satisfy some stupid law thats will make it where I can be with my family. Its like someone decided to just kick the shit out of me." as he leaned back onto the ground with his left hand behind his head with his right hand laying flat on the ground after he freed it from Tenten hand.

Tenten listened and thought about what he said and her eyes got wide for a moment as she pieced it all together and said "So let me get this straight. You are related to the Shodaime, Nidaime, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha along with Tsunade-sama of the Sannins and have a bloodline and a twin sister. Add that to the fact your dad sealed the fox. Damn, that is a lot to take in." as she laid back also so she was not looking down at him and she also was getting a headache. She wound up laying on his arm.

Tenten asked "So what bloodline do you have."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes and said "I can do something with wood. I don't really know what it does yet but I am suppose to be learning today how to use it."

Tenten said "So you have the Shodiame bloodline. Thats cool."

Naruto looked at her and asked "How do you know so much about them."

Tenten said "Its funny actually. I want to be a famous female ninja like my idol Tsunade-sama so I have studied about her family."

Naruto sighed and said "then you probably know more about my family than I do."

Tenten saw how sad he looked and she put her hand on his face after he looked away and pulled him back to look at her and said "You need to brighten up. You don't look good when your sad."

Naruto smiled and looked into her eyes and said "Your the first person to tell me I look good ever."

Tenten still looking into his eyes slowly leaned forward and he slowly leaned forward...

Sakura has just walked into class and Iruka said "Its good to see your finally here Sakura. Take a seat."

Sakura looked and saw Naruto sitting in the back of class and was about to walk up to him and find out what was wrong when he looked at her and asked "Hey, Sakura-chan. Do all womans lips taste like strawberry and cream."

Everyone looked at him and Sakura said "Not that I know, why."

Naruto scratched his head and said "OK thanks. Cya." and went up in a puff of smoke.

Ino looked at Sakura and said "What was that about and how did he disappear like that."

Sakura sighed and said "I don't know."

Iruka sighed and said "That class was Kagebunshin. Now as I was saying, team 7 is Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. I will tell Naruto later..."

When Tenten pulled away and Naruto eyes were looking at her with a glossed over look from receiving all the info from what was left of his clones because he lost all concentration though Tenten thought it was because he was floored by the kiss. Truthfully she was also.

Naruto eyes returned to normal and he tried to move his lips to say something when Tenten seemed to realize what she did and quickly jumped to her feet and said "I'm sorry. I..."

Naruto acted on instinct and jumped up as well and put his lips on hers. Forget the fact that he had no idea what came over him. Ancient instincts took over and he pulled her closer to him. Tenten for her part was shocked at first by his action but felt the emotions from the kiss going through her and she was in heaven. Never had she experienced anything like this so she put her arms around him and acted on impulse slid her hands up inside his shirt and jacket and felt his back underneath his cloths.

Naruto put both of his hands on the small of her back and with closed eyes just enjoyed the moment. He slowly pulled back from the kiss and she groaned and slowly opened her eyes looking into his and he blinked and then his brain caught up and he jumped backwards and said "I'm sorry, I..."

Tenten put her finger to his lips and smiled and said "I know. You don't know what came over you. It was the same for me when I first kissed you. I felt a need to touch your lips with mine. Have you ever... I mean was that your first kiss."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Tenten smiled and said "Mine also. Look, I'm not the type of girl who just goes around kissing some stranger after just meeting him so how about we introduce ourself and get to know each other. I'm Tenten."

Naruto saw her stick out her hand and he took her hand and said "Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I cant use my last name yet but its Namikaze."

Tenten said "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. So tell me. You come up here often."

Naruto said "Yeah. I find it peaceful up here looking down over the village. It makes me feel like my dream is coming true. I dream to be Hokage. I want to be the greatest Hokage ever and surpass all that came before me." as he looked over the edge of the cliff and looked at the village.

Tenten smiled as she looked at him and said "Well its almost like you were born to be one if you think about it. Your dad stopped Kyuubi. You will kill it. The first and second Hokage used their bloodlines to created the village in the first place. If you can learn to be better than they were the future would be forever yours."

Naruto looked at her and asked "Why."

Tenten did not understand and asked "Why what."

Naruto said "Why did you come up here. Why are you not scared of me. Why are you so accepting and even support my dream."

Tenten sighed and said "My mother died giving birth to me. My dad was a ninja until near the end of the last great war. He was injured and nearly lost his leg but was able to save it but his ninja career was over. My father went into depression and nearly took his life. A man came to him and gave him a new dream. A dream to be the best blacksmith in the world. My father learned everything he could about being a blacksmith and soon developed new ways to make weapons. I know how important a dream is to someone. Its the same for me. My dream is to be a great ninja and prove females can be just as good as males. Thats why I believe in your dream. As for why I don't hate you. You have caused me no harm and all I see is someone who gets blamed for things thats not his fault. As for the reason I came up here. I wanted to apologies. I did not know what it was like for you and I only had bits and pieces before dad explained things to me."

Naruto smiled and said "Thank you."

Tenten smiled and said "No problem but can I ask why you taste like ramen."

Naruto said "probably the same reason you taste of strawberries and cream."

They both laughed and suddenly a puffing sound was heard and there was Yamato and he said "Found you Naruto. I have been looking everywhere for you. I'm surprised you found him so soon...um Tenten was it."

Tenten said "Yes."

Yamato said "Anyways, we still have a lot of things to do today Naruto and we need to get your supplies. Do you want me to bring you back to your family store also Tenten."

Tenten said "No. I got something I got to do first."

Yamato nodded and Naruto said "I hope to see you again Ten-chan."

Tenten said "Sure Naru-kun. Come by when you get a chance or need supplies."

Yamato placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and they both left in a swirl of leaves.

Tenten sighed after they were gone and said "Its not nice spying on people." as she turned to look toward the woods.

A woman stepped out of the woods and said "I'm surprised you were able to detect me. I thought I suppressed my chakra signature enough."

Tenten said "I have a teammate that cant use chakra. I have had to learn to be able to detect even the smallest amounts to be able to dodge his attacks. Now tell me who you are and why are you here." as she reaches for a kunai she keeps hidden on her.

The woman smiled and said "I'm just a concerned villager. I want to make sure you realize what your getting yourself into with that one."

Tenten turned red but not from embarrassment but anger and said "What is that suppose to mean." as she narrowed her eyes.

The woman said "Oh, I just mean if you decide to have a relationship with that boy you might start being called Demon whore and slut and other friendly things like that. I would hate to see a nice girl like you ruin her life with the plague of the village."

Tenten gritted her teeth and said "My personal life is none of your concern lady. If I want to be with him not you or anyone else can make me change my mind."

The woman said "Well I just wanted to warn you. I mean not everyone would be as nice as I am about it. I'm sure you know all about his condition and all and I am sure that you have no problem with people hating not only you but your family as well. Most places wont even sell you food or cloths if they find out. Make sure hes worth it to you before you go with him. Take care of yourself." as she walked away.

Tenten sneered at the woman as she walked away and said "bitch." as she looked back at the village one last time and then took off for her family shop.

Naruto and Yamato arrived back at the weapon shop and entered and Dustin looked at them and said "Welcome back. Was Tenten able to find you."

Naruto turned red and said "yeah, she found me."

Dustin gave Naruto a curious eye at the blush and said "Uh huh, do you know where she is at right now."

Yamato said "She said she will be here shortly. She said she had something to deal with first."

Dustin nods and said "Anyways, what can I help you with."

Yamato asked "Do you still have those things I left or did you put them back."

Dustin reached under the counter and pulled out a scroll and said "Its all in here including the sword since his father had it made for him."

Yamato sighed and said "Your on your own on the sword kid, I am just helping you with the chakra control and a few other things."

Naruto scratched his head and said "Whats the big deal about learning to use a sword, you just swing and cut right." as he scratched his head.

Dustin locked eyes on Naruto and blasted him with KI and said "Boy, you say that again and me and you are going to have a problem. A sword is an extension of you. You must take just as much care of your sword as you do yourself. Think of it as a living being. If you just swing it madly it will be just like a baby that nobody cares for that cant walk. Sooner or later it will die and since the sword is a part of you that means you die. However if you learn to use it correctly and become a swordsman than it is like a person who has become Hokage. Unstoppable. If you want to learn to use your sword I can help you."

Naruto said "Really, you would teach me."

Dustin said "Yeah, if you got time in your training. I was the second best swordsman in this village before I got hurt. My best friend is the first. Whats your training schedule like."

Yamato said "Starting after tomorrow if he passes Kakashi TEAMWORK test than he will meet with his team at most likely 8 so I say until 1 he will have team practice. From 2 to 5. I am teaching him chakra control and some other stuff the Hokage wants me to help him with. The rest of the time is his."

Dustin nods and said "What time do you get up boy."

Naruto said "Usually around 7, why."

Dustin said "I want you if you want me to teach you here at 530 every afternoon that you don't have mission. I have a training ground behind the shop here. We will practice from 530 until I think you are done for the day. I wont go easy on you and you will wish you were dead but you will be stronger for it."

Naruto said "I will do it."

Dustin walked over to the weight section and got 4 other mini weights and came back and said "Take these weights also. I don't want you to take these off. These are 25 pound weights. that are for your arms and feet. I know you got some chakra weights also but those are for your whole body. These are to help increase your arm and leg strength to help with your sword skills. Is that all you both need today."

Naruto asked "How do I get the stuff out of the scroll."

Dustin sighed and reached under his counter and pulled out a book and said "This book tells all about sealing and how to unseal also. Read it."

Naruto nods and Yamato gives the letter the Hokage gave him so Dustin can bill the Hokage. As they turned to leave Tenten walked in and Naruto smiled at her and said "Hey Ten-chan."

Tenten smiles as she sees Naruto and thinks about how pissed she was at that woman for what she said and said "Hey Naruto-kun. About earlier. I enjoyed talking to you and we need to do it again sometime."

Dustin smiled and said "Don't worry, you will get plenty of time talking to my apprentice Tenten."

Tenten blinked and asked "Apprentice." as she looked at her dad and Naruto.

Naruto said "Yeah, from 530 everyday I am going to be learning how to use my sword correctly starting tomorrow, right." as he looked at Dustin who nods his head yes.

Tenten said "Well then thats good. I guess I will see you later." as she walked by him over to help her dad who was putting out more stuff to replace what was sold.

Naruto said "Cya Ten-chan." as he left with Yamato.

Dustin waited until they were gone and said "So, I take it you got a new crush huh. Tired of Neji always turning you down and ignoring you."

Tenten asked "What do you mean." as she had her back to her dad trying to hide her blush.

Dustin said "Oh, I mean I just mention your name and the boy turns as bright red as you are now dear. You are old enough to make your own decision dear but make sure that you are happy with what you do." as he turned and started to walk toward the back of the store but stopped and said "Oh, and by the way. Next time you and him lay on the ground together you might want to get the dirts off of your back and remove the lipstick from his lips. People might start talking." and he laughs as he leaves Tenten who is blushing so bad that it makes Hinata at her worse look like Orochimaru skin color.

Yamato and Naruto arrived in the forest of death and Naruto asked "Where are we."

Yamato said "This is a secret training ground that nobody comes to. It is where I will be training you in your bloodline. The first thing I want you to do is put on your cloths and weights. Just open the scroll and channel a little chakra into each of the sealed items."

Naruto open the scroll and saw that each item was listed individually and so he unsealed his new cloths as well as the weights. The weights were a black suit that stretched and covered his entire body like body armor. He also put on his new cloths and the weights Dustin just gave him.

Naruto said "I thought this suit would be heavy but its not. The arm weights are a little heavy but not bad. Whats next."

Yamato said "First things first. See this leaf I am holding. Now watch." as he channeled a little chakra and the leaf started to float a few inches above his hand.

Naruto was wide eyed and Yamato said "The secret to this is to lift the leaf with you chakra. To much and it blows away. To little and it wont do anything. Now I want you to create as many kagebunshin as you can and have them work on this."

Naruto nods and moments later there are around 200 Kagebunshin. They all start grabbing leafs that are on the ground and begin working. When Naruto starts to reach for one Yamato said "Stop Naruto, you clones are working on chakra control while you are going to work on getting use to the weights."

Naruto blinks and asked "What do you mean. I got them on and I am use to them."

Yamato got a gleam in his eye and said "no, you just have not set the weights yet. You see that seal on you left arm."

Naruto looked at it and nodded and Yamato said "OK, to turn it on all you have to do is channel chakra into it. The more chakra you put in it the heavier it gets. Put a small amount in it."

Naruto nods but a kitsune in its cage decided to get some fun and sent some of its chakra. Naruto was suddenly on the floor with a huge crater and Yamato walked over and saw that it was on 200 lbs each and he sighed and said "You have over 1000 lbs on now Naruto200 each arm, 200 each leg and 200 on the main part of the body since its a full body suit. You cant adjust the weights for at least an hour so you might as well just sit there and suffer for putting to much chakra. While your doing that I will begin telling you about plants."

Naruto who was face first in the ground could only listen to the boring speech Yamato was giving him about root and tree and plant. Deciding to try and get up he puts his hands on the ground and tries to get up on his knees. Naruto continued to do this and got himself off of the ground enough to make it where he could sit on his arms and legs but he was sweating badly.

Yamato who had watched him while he continued to get just a little bit higher each time before falling again could not believe that he was doing that. Sure he knew Naruto had a lot of energy and stamina but he had only planned on having Naruto start with at most 50 each and work up from there. Once he finished with his speech about how plants are alive and the different parts of a plant just watched him. He had already seen that the clones were getting the hang of the leaf exercise. When Naruto finally made it onto all 4 Yamato saw that Naruto was getting use to it and figured the fox had something to do with it. Since an hour had already passed he decided to cancel it for today and walked over and tapped the release seal on the suit.

Naruto who was still pushing was suddenly blown 20 feet into the air before he landed with a thud. Yamato shook his head and said "I'm impressed Naruto. Now I want you to dispel your kagebunshin and try controlling your chakra again but this time I want you to only set them at 100 each. Look at the seal as you apply chakra. You will see a number appear under it. Thats how you tell what your weights are at."

Naruto after resting a moment and dusting himself off dispelled the clones and got the head rush from the information. After a few seconds he blinked and said "I know how to do that leaf exercise now."

Yamato said "Good. That was an easy exercise anyways. Now do the weights."

Naruto looked at the weights and set them up to 100 lbs making it 500 lbs total. Yamato saw that and said "Good. Now show me the leaf exercise I showed you."

Naruto nods and walks over and though he feels a little heavy its not like it was so he can still move. He picks up a leaf and makes it float an inch above his hand and Yamato nods and said "OK, Thats good. It looks like its about noon. Your sensei should be at the academy soon so I will show you one more thing you can work on the rest of the day after you meet your sensei. This is called tree climbing." as he walked up the side of the tree without hands showing Naruto who was wide eyed.

Yamato saw this and pulled out a scroll and unsealed a stick of Dango and handed it to Naruto who started to eat it and said "Its the same thing as the leaf exercise. To much and you blow off, to little and you fall off. I want you to work on it the rest of the day and I also want you to goto the library and start reading any books you can find on plants and flowers."

Naruto blinked and asked "Why do I need chakra control and read books on plants and flowers."

Yamato sighed and said "OK, do you understand what your bloodline actually does Naruto."

Naruto said "Something about wood."

Yamato slapped his head and said "Yes and no. You see, what it does is allow you to control plants. Grass, trees, flowers, seeds, weeds, even the leaves and roots of plants. You can make them grow or shrink or do pretty much anything you want with a lot of practice and a lot more control as well as patience. Since I was not born with your bloodline, I can only do half of what you can but you need more chakra control to do it. Chakra control also makes it where you have more energy and can last a lot longer. Do you get it."

Naruto blinked and said "So its not wood."

Yamato said "Wood is a part of trees so yes it is. Think about the whole picture. You see this forest we are in. If you were to fight someone here and used your bloodline you could use the grass on the ground and the trees around you to attack your enemies along with a lot of other things. That means you have the advantage. Think about it as a farmer would a crop. Here you are the farmer, you choose which seeds to plant, where to plant, water it, make sure to take care of it and when the time is right you have a whole garden of fruits and vegetables to eat. Do you understand now."

Naruto nods and said "I get it. So if I read all the books on plants and understand how they work my bloodline will make it where I can do more with them. Thats cool."

Yamato nods and said "Well its time to take you back to the academy since you dispelled all your clones earlier. Remember, don't take off your weights and you might want to also unseal your sword so that way you can get use to the weight of it. Make sure your sister don't try and open it because if she does people will find out about her."

Naruto nods and Yamato puts his hand on Naruto shoulder and they leave in a swirl of leaves only to appear outside the academy. Yamato leaves again right after that and Naruto walks inside to where his class was.

When he walked in he saw Sakura and Sasuke sitting there and Naruto said "Hey."

Sakura turned to look at him and said "Where have you been Naruto and what was your problem earlier and whats with the cloths"

Naruto said "Well, a new friend helped me get some new supplies and a few other things. I know its not like I need special training or anything but it was nice to meet a few new people." as he sets down at a desk.

Sakura looks at him taking in his new appearance and asked "So what did you want to know if all woman taste like Strawberry and cream."

Naruto smiled and said "Oh nothing. Hey, Sakura-chan. If your not busy later can you help me look for something at the library later. My new friend told me I should take up a hobby and said Gardening might be a good idea and told me to read up on it."

Sakura being the bookworm she is figured out now that his new friend must be the person helping with his bloodline and said "Maybe, it will depend on our new sensei."

Naruto said "I'm not worried, Kakashi sensei wont be that bad from what I hear. Hes going to give us a teamwork test tomorrow."

Sakura blinked and said "Are you sure."

Naruto said "Thats what I was told. I also got to learn to climb some trees later today also."

Sasuke asked "What kind of idiot does not know how to climb trees."

Naruto said "I know how to climb trees normally. I need to learn to climb a tree with just my feet. Its a chakra control exercise. I bet I can do it on the walls to show you." and he walked over to the wall and tried to put one foot on and after a few seconds took the next step and then the third at which time he was completely off the ground and horizontal. Sakura was amazed and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto took the next step and his chakra fluctuated and he blew off and onto the floor about 5 feet away.

He sighed and said "To much chakra and you blow off. Not enough and you fall off."

Sakura said "Thats pretty good Naruto. Does it do anything else beside help your chakra control."

Kakashi who had silently opened the door seeing Naruto do the exercise said "Actually yes. The more you do it the larger your chakra reserves get. That was pretty impressive. How long have you done the exercise so far."

Naruto said "That was my first time. I was doing the leaf balancing earlier and I got that down with the help of my Kagebunshin."

Kakashi nods and said "I'm impressed. Yamato a good teacher to help you with your unique chakra problem. I'm Kakashi and I am your sensei. Meet me on the roof." and he left in a puff of smoke.

Sakura helped Naruto up and they followed Sasuke up the stairs and Naruto asked "Hey Sasuke, Do you like Sakura any. I heard since your the last member of your clan you get to marry multiple woman if that helps you out any so are you interested in her."

Sasuke said "Why would I be interested in a weak pathetic fool like her." as he walked faster.

Naruto is pissed and he starts to walk up to hit him when Sakura grabs him and whispers "hes not worth it brother. I see that now. The whole time you were gone I tried to talk to him and hes treated me like shit and ignored me so I don't care what happens to him. I still cant believe I gave up my friendship with Ino for him."

Naruto sighs and said "We got to talk later, its important." as they made it up the stairs and sees Kakashi reading a book and Sasuke brooding.

They walk over and Kakashi said "Now that everyones here, why don't we introduce ourself."

Sakura said "Why don't you go first Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like many things and dislike many others. I have hobbies. OK, you next pinky."

Sakura said "My name is Sakura...I like Naruto but not in a boyfriend way. I dislike some of the villagers and my dream is to be strong like the rest of my family." as she smiles.

Naruto smiles at that and Kakashi said "OK Blondie, your turn" while he wonders if Sakura knows Naruto secret since she likes in but hates some of the villagers.

Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like a girl that taste likes strawberry and cream and dislike people who cant tell the difference between a weapon scroll and a weapon sealed in it. My dream is to surpass all the Hokage's and to make my family proud of me, where ever or whoever they are."

Kakashi said "OK, your turn duck butt." while he thinks "_good analogy for yourself Naruto though it is a little to close to comfort if you don't want your teammates to know the truth."_

Sasuke said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am an avenger. I don't have time for stupid weak people. Anyone who gets in my way of killing a certain someone I will kill."

Kakashi sighed and said "OK, tomorrow at 5 am meet me at the memorial stone and don't eat breakfast or you will throw up."

Naruto asked "Are we doing a teamwork test."

Kakashi blinked and said "We are doing a survival exercise that is for a team. Cya." and left in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke just hmpd and walked away. Once he was gone Sakura looked at Naruto and said "OK, spill it."

Naruto sighed and pulled out the scroll and unsealed the sword and said "I picked up the only damn sword in the whole village that was made specifically for us. Only someone related to dad can open this sword and I did not know it when I opened it so the man who is going to teach me how to use it and his daughter know about me being his son. The guy who is helping me with my bloodline said to make sure you don't open it or people will know about you. The old man told him all about us and mom since he can use this bloodline but I am not allowed to say how he can do it though."

Sakura was stunned and slapped her forehead and asked "How the hell did you just pick the only sword to reveal all that."

Naruto said "I don't know. Come on, lets go to the library." as he got up and Sakura did as well.

As they were making it through town Sakura asked "So who is this girl, the one who taste like strawberries and cream you mentioned earlier and is that lipstick on your lips."

Naruto quickly wiped his lips and Sakura got wide eyed and said "So you kissed some girl."

Naruto ignored Sakura as they had arrived at the Library and walked in and Naruto asked "So how do we find what were looking for. I never been it the library since I always got stopped before I made it inside."

Sakura was stunned and clenched her fist hearing that.

A woman walked up and said "What can I help you with dear and who is this." as she looked at Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto was wide eyed and Sakura had already figured out what her mom was doing and said "Oh, this is my teammate Naruto. He came to read some books on plants. Someone told him to get a hobby of gardening so he asked me to help him."

Kushina said "Its a pleasure to meet you Naruto. If you need any help just let me know and call me Kushina."

Naruto also figured out what was going on since he felt peoples eyes on him and said "Thank you Kushina-sama."

Kushina frowned at the sama part but ignored it and said "So you need some books on Gardening huh. Sakura dear, why don't you show him to the 200 to 400 book section. It pretty much all the books we have on gardening but I got a few others I think might help so I will get them and I will also get those books you wanted me to get. I still don't know why you would want to learn to play shoji and go. I know they help with strategy and stuff like that but you never liked them before. Maybe you should read them also Naruto." as she turned to go and get some books.

Sakura lead Naruto to the section of the library her mom had told her about and frowned when she saw a couple of people grabbing as many books off the shelf in those sections as they could and taking them away.

Sakura said "Well its not like you could read every book at once, right Naruto."

Naruto blinked and said "Sakura-chan, your a genius." and then created 100 kagebunshin and they all grabbed a book and set down and started to read.

Sakura blinked and asked "Why did you do that Naruto."

Naruto said "Simple, everything they learn I learn when I dispel them so I can read all these books in a little while." with a smile on his face.

Sakura was wide eyed and asked "Can I learn that jutsu."

Naruto was about to say something when her mom walked up and said "here you go dear. Oh you can use Kagebunshin. I Jounin comes in here every once in a while and uses them like you do but since they use so much chakra if you are not careful with them you could die. Sakura dear, don't learn that jutsu because I don't think your strong enough for it."

Sakura sighed and then got a smile on her face as she got a great idea and whispered "how many can you make Naruto."

Naruto said "Last night I made around 1000, why." equally as quite.

Sakura said loudly "To bad all those other books are gone Naruto. I mean you could use your kagebunshin to read them but its probably a good thing though since you could die from creating more."

Suddenly the people who had took the books came back and started to put them back and left without really looking and avoiding all the clones. They all took a seat and looked over their books to see what Naruto would do.

Naruto blinked and said "Look, I guess I can after all Sakura-chan." and created nearly 200 Kagebunshin scarring the piss out of everyone and the kagebunshin grabbed not only the remaining books on gardening but also the books his mom brought and handed one to Sakura who looked at the title and saw it was basic medicine and looked at her mom who nods slightly and turned to go back to the counter to check out books.

A few people got up and left after not seeing Naruto die.

Naruto himself walked over to the counter and asked "Do you have anything on sealing. I got a book on basic sealing from my sensei but I want to learn more than that."

Kushina looked at him and saw one of the other librarians look at her and she said "Yes we do. You see that section labeled Shinobi only, check out that section."

Naruto looked where she was pointing and nodded before walking over there. He saw the books and decided to make one big trip so he created another 200 kagebunshin and they all picked up random books to start reading.

The other librarian walked over and whispered "what are you doing Kushina."

Kushina said "look, we cant kick him out because we are a public library. If we do he will sick the Hokage on us. He might kill himself with that jutsu if hes not careful so we might as well help him so he will make even more Kagebunshin. If he reads everything in here he wont be back again so either way we will end up not having to deal with him so lets just help him as much as possible and either he will die or he will finish reading what he needs and be gone."

The librarian thought of it a moment and said "I guess your right. In fact I got an idea to help him along." as she turns and walks to where Naruto is.

Kushina watches her leave and channels chakra into her ears to listen.

The librarian walks over to Naruto and said "My, you sure are getting a lot of reading done. Since you never been in here before why don't you make the most out of it and make as many kagebunshin as you can and read as many books in here as you can. That way you either know everything and make sure you have it for later."

Naruto said "Thanks. I think I will." and he closes his eyes and said "Mass Kagebunshin no jutsu." and suddenly the entire library is completely filled with Kagebunshin who all grabs books and starts to read. There are even some falling out of the doors of the building and this is a 3 story tall building with a hollowed out center so you can look down from the second and 3rd floor to the first.

Kushina, who had heard what she said was having to hold in her laughter at this as the other librarian comes back with a look that makes you wonder if she was just fucked silly.

Sakura who was reading a moment ago was also wide eyed and remembered what her mom told her about him having more chakra than the entire village and suddenly realized she literally meant it.

She grabbed a clone and whispered in its ear "Was any of thats Kyuubi chakra or was that all yours."

The clone said "All mine but I used nearly all my chakra and I will have one hell of a headache later when I dispel them all."

Sakura thought for a moment and said "Hey, have each clone dispel itself when it finishes its book so you don't get swamped all at once."

The clone blinked and went up in smoke and suddenly all of them blinked and said "Cool Sakura-chan. I will." all at the same time.

Sakura blinked and realized that it works both ways and realized that the Kagebunshin jutsu was perfect for Naruto.

Over the next 5 hours Naruto clones dispelled themselves one at a time and Naruto was reading the book on basic sealing he was given. The more info he got the more some stuff made since. As the ones dispelled from the gardening section he learned more about what plants were and started to understand what Yamato was truly speaking about. He thought "_so my bloodline can control the main support of the plant like the trunk of the tree or the vines of the plants."_

Kushina looked at her coworker and saw her looking at the clock and knew what she had in mind. If Naruto was not out of the library in 5 minutes when it came time to close she would call ABNU. Hearing her mumble it a few times Kushina did not want to risk it so she walked toward the back section away from everyones site except the clones having already saw several times what happened with the information going to all and said to one "Naruto, I hate to do this but the other librarian is waiting to have ABNU kick you out in a few minutes when we are suppose to close. Put all your books back and exit the building so she cant."

Naruto clone disappeared and soon they all sighed and went out of the building. Dispelling as they walked out the door.

To the people outside it was like a tragedy of comedies was happening. Naruto walked out and goes up in smoke making it look like the building was on fire or something.

The real Naruto had made it outside within a few moments and set down on the stairs because all the info was coming in and he couldn't take it any more and passed out and all the remaining clones went up in smoke.

Sakura who saw Naruto clones leaving saw what time it was and soon followed but stopped long enough to check out the book she was reading.

When all of the clones suddenly went up at one time she gasped and ran outside and saw Naruto passed out on the ground with his eyes fluttering. Sakura saw her mom walk out and the other librarian who was looking on with a slight glint in her eyes.

Suddenly an ABNU appeared and saw Naruto and asked "Information overload huh." making all three woman look at him.

The ABNU bent down and said "I will take him to his apartment and make sure hes OK."

Sakura started to say something as the ABNU reached for him but he said "Don't worry little lady. Remember you have Kakashi TEAMWORK test tomorrow. Cya." and left with Naruto in a swirl of leaves.

Kushina was about to say something when the other librarian said "Good riddance. I hope whatever whore had him would just die." as she turned to leave.

Kushina cracked her knuckles wanting to do something but Sakura beat her to the punch and said "Don't talk about my teammate like that. For someone who works in a library you sure are an idiot." as she turned and stormed off.

The librarian looked at Kushina and said "Your need to tell your daughter to stop defending that demon child..."

Anything she was going to say ended the moment the third walked up and said "Hello Kushina. I hear Naruto was here earlier. Did he get everything he needed."

Kushina said "I am not sure sir. He read a lot of the books at one time and an ABNU came and took him to his apartment from information overload as he called it."

The third said "I see. Go ahead and see your daughter, I want to have a word with your associate here."

Kushina nods and turns to leave but channels chakra into her ears to hear what is being said as she walks away.

The third looked at the librarian and said "Your fired Emily."

Emily was wide eyed and asked "What, why."

The third said "Simple, I had 3 different Jounin's come to me today and told me all about your little plan to try and make Naruto kill himself by over using the Kagebunshin jutsu. If it had worked I would have had you killed for the murder of a leaf Shinobi. Since it failed I am not going to have you arrested for it or the fact that you were breaking my law when I walked up but I am firing you. Anyone who is as much of a bias idiot like you has no right to work for the village as an employee of the village. Come by the tower tomorrow and I will give you your pay but if I hear about you trying to cause any trouble over this or trying to hurt Naruto for revenge I will have you put in prison for the rest of your life after a visit with Ibiki and Anko."

Emily sneered and said "That demon should..." She was suddenly silenced when an ABNU appeared and knocked her out and the third nodded and she was taken to Ibiki.

The third sighed and thought "_The more I see of the people of this village treating Naruto that way the more I feel sick of them."_

About 20 minutes later Naruto awoke and found himself in his apartment and saw Yamato sitting across from him and he asked "So how do you feel."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Fine. When I was dispelling them slowly I was fine but when they all started dispelling all at once it became to much to handle."

Yamato nodded and said "Thats because they were all loaded with mass amounts of information. You could create the same number of clones and then dispel them while in a fight and they wont do anything to you but if they are used for training the more info they have the more dangerous it becomes. Its why the Hokage cant use them to do paperwork. I let you feel what it was like so that way you know to take the warning seriously. Now, did you get all the information on the plants from the library."

Naruto said "Yes, I also got everything on sealing and a few strategy books as well. I read a bunch of fiction stories also. Moby Dick, Peter Pan, the three musketeers. I found them interesting but I also learned a lot about history that I never knew."

Yamato smiled and said "Thats good. Did you learn anything on medicine."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "No, I thought since I had Kyuubi I did not need to learn about it."

Yamato sighed and said "OK, I want you to send at least 10 clones a day and concentrate on medicine, anatomy, psychology, and poisons. If you learn all you can about them then you can take out an enemy faster. A punch to the face can slow an enemy down but a punch to the throat can kill a man. If you know where to hit you can take out more people faster. Tomorrow when you get up and meet your team for the test I want you to work on tree climbing. Even after you get it down keep working on it until Kakashi actually arrives. Every little bit will help. I did some grocery shopping for you and have filled your pantry and fridge so eat. I know Kakashi told you not to but you need your energy to train so eat. I will come and get you at 2 tomorrow to start our training so eat lunch and I will meet you at the library. Don't forget to keep your weights on."

Naruto blinked and asked "I completely forgot about them." as he moved his arms to show Yamato who raised an eyebrow.

Yamato walked over and looked at the setting as saw they were right where Naruto had set them and said "When you get the tree climbing down I want you to increase your weights by 10 so that way it will make it harder to continue. Every time you get the exercise down where you can make it up and down with no trouble keep increasing your weights. I want to test something out tomorrow."

Naruto nods and said "Sure, do you want me to increase them now."

Yamato said "Sure but only 10 so that way you are actually increasing 50 lbs. I got to go. Cya." and he went up in a puff of smoke and Naruto realized he used Kagebunshin. Naruto went into the kitchen and found more food than hes ever had and smiled and started making a small dinner. He had read several cooking books so he wanted to try them. After cooking, eating and getting ready for bed he still had his body weights on, only taking them off to wash it while he showered and then put it back on.

He stopped and thought "_how much did I have on earlier." _having zeroed it out to wash it. Shrugging he set it at 200 and found that it was a little heavy but not as bad as it was so he just got into bed and went to sleep. Luckily his bed was already sitting on the floor or it would have broke from the extra weight His last thought was of his day and a certain brown hair girl.

Sakura had walked home and was trying to find something to vent her anger on when her mom walked in with a smile on her face. That pissed Sakura off and Kushina said "The third fired that bitch."

Sakura blinked and asked "What."

Kushina said "The third found out about what she tried to do today and fired her for attempted murder on a shinobi as well as breaking his law."

Sakura said "Good, she deserves to die for doing that to my brother." still pissed

Kushina smiled softly and said "I'm proud of you Sakura." causing Sakura to look at her mom. Continuing Kushina said "In one day you have already changed for the better after learning the truth about your brother. That makes me proud of you."

Sakura sighed and said "Today I thought Naruto was going to kill Sasuke for what he said to me though I kind of wished he did but I stopped him. I think its only fair I do the same for him."

Kushina asked "Why would he do that. What did the Uchiha say."

Sakura said "Oh, when Naruto clone left the school for some reason after asking about woman tasting like strawberry and cream it wound up being just me and Sasuke alone. I tried everything to get him to talk to me. When he did he just insulted me and told me how useless I was. Then when Naruto arrived Naruto tried to talk to Sasuke for me not knowing I was upset with him and then he repeated to Naruto what he said to me. If it would have been earlier in the day I would have let him kill Sasuke."

Kushina giggled at the part of strawberry and cream but kept it to herself and said "Well I'm proud of both of you."

Sakura smiled and said "Apparently Naruto picked up the only sword in the whole village that could only be opened be him or me only since it was made at dads request and had some seal on it to make it where only blood relatives of the Yondaime could open it. He said the owner and his daughter know about dad now."

Kushina said "Well that was eventful, I wonder what else your brother did today. Got new cloths, got a weapon and read half the library.."

Sakura said "He learned something called leaf balancing and was starting tree climbing."

Kushina nods and said "OK, tomorrow work with your brother on tree climbing, even after you get it down keep working on it and make sure to eat. All Jounin sensei in this village always give the same test. Its called the bell test, 2 bells 3 students. Its a teamwork test that makes you want to fight against each other but you have to look past that and ignore your own ambition and work for the good of the team not the good of the person and they tell you not to eat. Who is your sensei."

Sakura said "Kakashi."

Kushina smiled and said "Don't wear any revealing clothing. Hes your dads student but he is also the second biggest pervert in the village. Tell your brother hes a pervert. Naruto will teach him a lesson."

Sakura blinked and asked "What do you mean mom."

Kushina looked at Sakura and asked "You mean to tell me that you have not seen the jutsu your brother created."

Sakura thought for a moment and said "The only jutsu I have seen him do beside Kagebunshin and academy jutsu is that Sexy no Jutsu."

Kushina asked "Have you seen what happens when he uses it."

Sakura thought for a moment and said "Almost all the guys fly back with nosebleeds and the girls beat the shit out of him but there are a few exceptions. Why."

Kushina said "Stop thinking of it from a womans point of view and look at that jutsu from a ninja point of view. He has a jutsu that knocks men out or momentarily distracts them. In that time he could kill them while their knocked out or coordinate with someone to knock out an enemy. I admit that its not the best jutsu in the world but he came up with one that works on nearly all men. Thats how he was able to knock out the Hokage and get the scroll when Mizuki tricked him from what I was told."

Sakura blinked and said "So let me get this straight. Naruto jutsu is a good thing because it makes men perverts."

Kushina said "No, everyone is a pervert. It is just to what level they are willing to show it. Before today if Sasuke would have walked up to you without a shirt on what would you have done."

Sakura thought a moment and turned red and said "I see. Looks like Naruto had a great day today. He had lipstick on his lips today and said something about a girl tasting of strawberries and cream"

Kushina said "So you still have feelings for him if the blush is any indication. As for the kiss, with your brother who can tell. Oh well but you might want to get some rest, you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

Sakura nods and heads toward her room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Naruto got up and after eating and getting ready he was about to walk out the door but stopped and checked himself and said "Wierd, It feels like I dont have any weights on." after checking the setting he decided to add some more to it. Having only paid half attention to what Yamato had said he added 50 to the weights. He felt a little heavier though he was only suppose to add 10 to make it 50 extra pounds, not 50 to make it 250 lbs more than what he already had on which was 1100 lbs 200 lbs for body suit and 25 for the 2 wrist weights each and 25 for the 2 leg weights before the 250 was added to that. He made his way across town to where he was suppose to meet.

As he was making it across town he saw 2 guys in green spandex running really fast and heard them shouting about the flames of youth. Shaking his head he continued to make it to the memorial stone.

Sakura after getting up quickly got ready for the day and her mom was at the table and after saying good morning they began to eat when Kushina said "Dont forget what I told you about those weights dear."

Sakura nods and asked "When are you going to show me something else mom."

Kushina said "When you get tree climbing done I want you to work on water walking. Same principle as tree climbing but you will get wet instead of hitting the ground. Just like tree climbing it will help your reserves go up fast but dont try it until you can run up and down a tree nonstop for 2 hours at a time without getting tired. Right now I am mostly worried about your reserves, your stamina, and strength. After they get up to about chunnin level I will start teaching you other things."

Sakura nods and finishes eating and quickly makes her way to where she is to meet her team.

As she was walking into the field she hears someone cussing and she looks and sees her brother picking himself out of a crater. She raises an eyebrow but says nothing about it. She sees Sasuke sitting agianst a stump brooding so she ignores him and walks to Naruto and asks "So how do we do this treeclimbing agian."

Naruto said "OK, what you do is run at the tree and try to stick. To much chakra and you blow off like I did and to little and you fall off and dont stick."

Sakura asked "Are you going to use your Kagebunshins to help you."

Naruto said "Yeah, I was just trying it on my own first before I started with them to see how hard it was. Its pretty hard but I will get it. Are you going to try it."

Sakura said "Yeah I am. Hey Sasuke, you want to try it also."

Sasuke hmped and said "No."

Sakura shrugs and said "Well lets get to it." and starts running up the tree and soon makes it all the way up to the top but then she feels light headed and falls.

Naruto sees her falling and creates 20 Kagebunshins and they make a pile for her to land on.

Naruto runs over to her as the smoke clears and ask "are you alright."

Sakura said "Yeah, I made it to the top but I was out of chakra. I see now what mom said about my reserves being low."

Naruto smiles and said "well rest a few minutes Sakura. You did great." and he turned back toward the trees and closes his eyes and said "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu." and suddenly nearly 1000 clones appeared.

Naruto yelled "Lets climb these trees." and started running up the tree only to fall off after about 10 feet.

Sakura saw his clones doing it also and some getting more and some less. She said "How are you going to tell if you are getting better or not. You should mark the tree somehow, maybe a kunia cut in the tree."

Naruto blinked and said "You heard her." and they all screamed yes and pulled out a kunia and got back to work.

Sasuke was looking at it and was twitching.

3 hours later and several more attempts by Sakura making it all the way up and a little ways back down before falling off Kakashi finally arrives.

Sakura was panting a little and Naruto and his clone army were still going strong.

Kakashi one eye was visably wide and said "Well, thats something you dont see everyday."

Sakura stopped and said "Hey Naruto, I forgot to tell you yesterday but Kakashi sensies the 2nd biggest pervert in the village."

Naruto stops and said "Really, I know the old man is the biggest. I guess I will have to teach him to change his ways."

Kakashi said "Well maybe later, right now we have a test to do. Why dont you get rid of you Kagebunshins so we can do the test."

Naruto said "No, I will let them continue. I can do both at the same time. Besides, I dont feel like passing out agian."

Kakashi sighs and pulls out 2 bells and said "Ok, the deal for this test is to get a bell from me."

Sakura groans and said "She was right."

Kakashi asked "What was that Sakura."

Sakura said "Someone told me that everyone does the bell test. Got 2 bells and 3 teammates, you try and make us put our own needs in front of those of the mission. Its teamwork. Since I know this and I am sure Naruto knew this as well we pass. Sasuke would try and fight you and see how good he is and say he wont help us and yatta yatta yatta. Mind if we get back to training."

Kakashi sweatdropped and Naruto said "Ready to work of treeclimbing some more Sakurachan."

Sakura said "Sure, Sasuke, you ready to try it with us."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and said "No, Im here to take this test."

Sakura sighed and said "We already passed the test. Stop being mr. Im better than you becuase Im an Uchiha and train. If you got time to brood you got time to train." as she starts running up a tree and back about halfway down before she runs out of chakra.

Kakashi said "You pass. Meet here tomorrow at 8 and we will start missions." and leaves in a swirl of leafs. Sasuke turns and leaves as well but not before shooting both Naruto and Sakura a deathlook.

Naruto sighs and said "Ok, I want all Kagebunshins to line up in rows of 10 and then dispell one row at a time until you are all done."

Sakura looked as they all did as told and saw Naruto eyes gloss over and about halfway through she said "Stop." making them all look at her.

She said "Wait about 10 minutes and continue, Naruto looked like he was about to pass out agian."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Sakura."

Sakura asked "So have you had any luck on your bloodline yet."

Naruto said "Have not tried yet. Yamato said that I needed to get my control way better before I try to use it. He also wanted me to learn about plants."

Sakura thought for a moment and said "You should send a Kagebunshin to Yamanka Flower shop. They might be able to help you with any questions about plants you have."

Naruto thought and said "Maybe later, after I learn a little more about my bloodline."

Naruto sighed when his clones continue to disperse and Sakura looked at him and asked "how much info did you get from all those books yesterday."

Naruto said "Alot."

Sakura smiled and asked "So are you going to tell me who this woman is that taste like strawberries and cream."

Naruto smiled and said "Nope." as he got up and started to run toward the village as Sakura chased after him.

They soon made it to the ramen stand and the old man said "So Naruto, who is this."

Sakura looked at him and said "You were the one who told mom about Naruto, werent you."

The old man smiled and said "I see your sister got the brains while you got the brawn, huh Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah though we are working on giving the other some of our strengths. So why did you not tell me about my family."

Ayame said "It was my idea Naruto, I did not want to see you get hurt agian if your mom and sister did not except you so I made dad promise not to tell you after he was sure who you were."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Ayame."

Sakura smiled to herself at the way Naruto and the owner and his daughter treated each other. She said "So, what kind of ramen should I get. I never ate it before."

All 3 looked at her and then at each other and then at her agian and Naruto stammered "you never ate Ramen."

Ayame looked at her dad who was already slinging food in the kitchen like there was no tomorrow. Within a few moments a bowl of ramen was sitting in front of Sakura who blinked and asked "How did you make that so fast."

Ayame pointed to Naruto and said "You have to be if you want to keep up with Naruto. Hurry up and try it."

Sakura nods and breaks apart some chopsticks and takes one helping and slowly puts it in her mouth and starts to chew. Naruto who had already started his bowl kept eating letting her have her privacy until her bowl slammed on the counter making him look at it and see it empty and he blinked while Ayame and thier dad were both gapping.

Sakura asked "Can I have another, that was pretty good."

25 minutes later and 27 bowls of ramen Naruto and Sakura left behind a very happy ramen stand owner. Naruto looked at Sakura and asked "How the hell did you eat 13 bowls of ramen."

Sakura said "Honestly, I dont know. For some reason as soon as I tasted it something inside of me snapped and I could not get enough." as they continued and Sakura blinked when Naruto walked up to the library and asked "Why are we here Naruto."

Naruto said "I was told to read medical books as well as physcology and Anatomy and poisons so thats why I am here."

Sakura nods and follows him inside and see thier mother and Naruto looks around and asked "What happen to the other woman."

Sakura said "She was fired for doing a bad job. Dont worry about it."

Kushina walked over and said "Its good to see you both agian so soon. How can I help you."

Naruto asked "What have you been feeding Sakura, She almost beat me at eating Ramen. I had 14 bowls and she had 13."

Kushina sighed shaking her head and muttered idiot ramen loving hokages and said "Im suprised Sakura, you should know better than eat like that. Anyways, what can I help you with."

Sakura said "Anatomy, Physcology, Poison, and Medical."

Kushina blinked and saw Naruto nod and said "Ok, Its in the section with the blue shelfs to your right. Thats all the civilain stuff we have. There is also a blue shelf in the Shinobi only section also."

Naruto smiled and followed Sakura over to the civilian section and after creating 60 shadow clones he walked over to the shinobi only section and made 20 more while Sakura stayed in the regular section studing.

Naruto had been reading for about 20 minutes when Yamato appear beside him and asked "Are you ready."

Naruto blinked and asked "How did you know which was the real me."

Yamato said "I can feel the foxs chakra in you, your clones dont have it. Lets go." and they both left in a swirl of leaves after Yamato put his hand on Naruto.

Sakura looked at a clone beside her and asked "So where is Naruto at."

The clone said "He left with sensie a moment ago."

Sakura sighed and went back to reading.

Kushina walked over and set down beside her daughter and asked "So how are you today dear."

Sakura said "Fine, Kakashi passed us without even testing us when I told him what the test was about. We start missions tomorrow. Naruto and I both worked on tree climbing. He made it about halfway up the tree but he also used his Kagebunshins so hes probably alot better now. I can make it all the way up and about halfway back down before I start running out of chakra."

Kushina thought for a moment and said "Are you still using what I gave you."

Sakura said "Yeah why."

Kushina smiled and said "You will find out later. Just know that you are doing better but I want you to remember what I told you this morning. Anyways, I got to get back to work and try not to follow in your fathers footstep with the ramen." as she got up and went back to work.

Sakura smiled alittle and got back to reading.

Naruto and Yamato arrived at the forest of death agian and Yamato asked "So what are your weights on now Naruto."

Naruto looked at it and said "400 plus the arm and leg weights, why."

Yamato was wide eyed and said "Your wearing 2000 lbs of weight right now not counting the the arm and leg ones. How can you still be moving."

Naruto said "I dont know."

Yamato sighed and said "Anyways, I know you read alot yesterday so I think you should be able to understand what I am saying. As you know your bloodline is the ability to control plants. You see these trees around us. Notice how they are taller, thicker, stronger thatn any other tree in the world. The reason is that your ancestor made these trees himself using his bloodline. He altered them and made them into what you see now. Almost nothing can destroy these trees. That is the major secret behind this bloodline. You are able to alter plants to a point they are more of soldiers and weapons than plants. Now I want you to sit down and close your eyes."

Naruto did as told and Yamato said "Now I want you to stretch out with your senses but dont open your eyes. Forget them becuase you dont need them. Slowly send you charkra out of your body and feel all the plants on the ground and the trees themselfs. Cover them with your chakra, search out for the minds of the plants."

Naruto eyes snapped open and asked "What."

Yamato who was sitting just like Naruto said "Remember what you read yesterday. Plants are living things. They have chakra like all living things and like any living thing they have a mind. It is not like ours, it is just telling the plant that if its thirsty to get the water out of the soil and the food if its hungry and then tells it where to go and how to make it where it grows. I want you to feel out with your eyes closed and try and feel the chakra in each of the plants and then feel for the mind that is telling it what to do."

Naruto closed his eyes and slowly he sent his chakra out through his body and into the ground.

Yamato watched this and he saw Naruto blue chakra when it came into contact with the plants suddenly changed to different shades of green. grasses were only a small light green. The trees were a dark green and other plants were giving off any shade of green in the middle. Yamato realised that the color showed how much chakra the plant had.

Yamato said "Ok, Now that you chakra is flowing into the ground I want you to try and pull it back toward you and see if you can feel the plants."

Yamato watched as the green chakra that was on the ground slowly slid across the ground and into Naruto. Yamato raised an eyebrow at this and waited to see what was going to happen. Naruto looked like something was wrong as the green energy came back into him and asked "I think I can feel the plants but Im not sure. I feel one tree behind me that feels like its in pain but I dont feel thier minds."

Yamato looked at the tree Naruto was looking at and saw that there was a place where it was struck by lightning. Yamato asked "Try and focus on the tree that is in pain Naruto and tell me what you expereience."

He watched as green chakra came from Naruto and went toward the tree. The green energy covered the tree and Naruto scruntched his nose and said "It in pain. Something is missing from it but I dont know what. It tired."

Yamato nods and said "Why dont you try and make it feel better Naruto, see if you can make it feel better Naruto."

Naruto sent more energy toward the tree and at first nothing happened and Naruto started to get frustrated and sent even more energy. The Tree bark started to grow back over the spot that was burned by lightning. Naruto got angry because he could not tell anything so he sent more chakra at the tree. The tree suddenly started to shake and Yamato said "Stop Naruto."

Naruto stoped and looked at Yamato who was looking at the tree and asked "What."

Yamato sighed and said "You need to calm down and dont get frustrated Naruto. You were doing great there for a few minutes and you actually started to heal the tree but then you got frustrated and look at the tree now."

Naruto turned and looked where he felt the tree was and saw as it started to loose all its leaves and it looked as if it was dying. Naruto asked "What happened."

Yamato said "When you got frustrated you lost your concentration on the feelings of the tree. As such you did not realise when you were helping and then you wound up hurting the tree. Think about it as your body. The roots are your feet that take you to your food and water. The limbs are your arms and the leafs are your fingers. The leafs grab energy from the sun like you grab your chopsticks to eat Ramen. Now inside your body your blood is carried by the viens. The plants have a simalar system but your heart pumps the blood and keeps the balance to make sure everything is even. When you got frustrated you broke the balance up to make it where the heart of the tree stopped so it died. You have to respect the plants and they will respect you."

Naruto nods and looks down and asked "is there anything you can do for that tree."

Yamato sighed and said "No. Im sorry."

Naruto nods and asked "What now."

Yamato said "I want to see something, put your hands in a ram seal and flare your chrka so I can see it."

Naruto flared his chakra and Yamato looked and asked "Ok, without stopping tell me what you feel."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Yamato sighed and said "Right now I am seeing 3 different colors of chakra. Blue which is your regular chakra. Red that is the Kyuubi that is going into your system and green that you traded with the plants."

Naruto stopped and asked "What do you mean I traded with the plants."

Yamato said "When you first sent your chakra out did you feel anything from the plants."

Naruto thought and said "No, I did after you told me to pull it back in though."

Yamato nods and said "Thats what I was thinking. You see when you sent your chakra out the plants absorbed your chakra and when you called it back they kept your chakra and gave you thiers. That was why you could feel them. You are different than I am. I can scence plants but I cant feel what they do. I believe that was why you could tell that one was hurt without seeing it."

Naruto asked "So what does this green chakra do."

Yamato thought for a moment and said "Well I think that it is basically how you will learn to control plants. I want you to flare your chakra agian and feel for the 3 different chakras with your eyes closed. When you think you can tell which is which I want you to tell me where it is on your body."

Naruto closed his eyes and flared his chakra agian and asked "I cant tell them apart. It all feels the same."

Yamato sighed and asked "What does it feel like."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "It feels in some spots like its burning and other places it feels cool like water and then there are other places that dont feel anything." still with his eyes closed.

Yamato asked "Ok, you said some of it feels like it is burning. Where is that at right now."

Naruto thought and said "I feel it burning around my left hip. Now its gone to my right arm."

Yamato said "Thats the Kyuubi chakra. What about the one that feels like water."

Naruto still with his eyes closed said "Its around my feet."

Yamato smiled and said "Naruto, you just pinpointed both the Kyuubi chakra and the plants chakra thought you dont have much plant chakra. The other chakra is your normal chakra. I want you to try and move the plants chakra to your hands Naruto."

Naruto tried but it was not working. Yamato asked "How did you make it move earlier when you were working on that tree."

Naruto thought and said "I was focusing on the tree, why."

Yamato thought and walked over and picked up an acorn and handed it to Naruto and said "Try and flare your chakra agian but send it to the acorn."

Naruto did and Yamato saw that the green chakra went to the acorn that opened up an started to grow but he also notice that the amount of green chakra in Naruto went down but the moment it hit some of Kyuubi red chakra they neutralized each other and it turned blue like his regular chakra as both the green and the red went away.

Yamata could have slapped himself as he realised what happened and said "I get it."

Naruto asked "Get what."

Yamato said "You have Kyuubi chakra in you which is basically something that would hurt your body but since your bloodline makes it where you can stop demon chakra what happens is you absorb the energy the plants gave you and when it hits Kyuubi chakra it neutralises it and makes it you chakra. Basically what it does is filters Kyuubi chakra even more. I am not for sure but I think if you were to do what you did earlier with sending chakra out into plants and then pull it into your body then you could neutralize more of Kyuubi chakra faster. It will also help you when you get mad or upset."

Naruto blinked and asked "What do you mean by when I get mad or upset."

Yamato sighed and said "When your get emotional you start drawing on Kyuubi chakra and it makes you whiskers get bigger and your eyes changed red and also your nails grow. I believe that if you were able to get mad enough Kyuubi could take over you for a little while however if I am right about what is happening with the plants chakra than the more of it you had in you then the more of Kyuubi chakra you could access before you were to start being effected by it."

Naruto thought a moment and said "I get it. Its like that book I read at the library about acids and bases. Kyuubi chakra is an acid and the plants chakra is a base. When the two get together they make a neutral item which in this case would be my chakra."

Yamato was floored and said "Exactly. As long as you have enough base then when the acid hit you could take up to the amount of base you have before you have to worry about the acid."

Naruto smiled and said "Thats easy, so whats next."

Yamato looked at his watch and said "Well, thats all for today but I we will contiue tomorrow. Work on tree climbing some more but dont work on your bloodline unless I am around. I will meet you at the library at 2."

Naruto nods and Yamato takes him back to the Library and Naruto sees that all his clones are gone and the library is closing but they had not been dispelled. He walks in and ask Kushina "Where are all my clones."

Kushina said "Sakura took them a while ago to your team training ground. She wanted to work on the tree climbing some more and took the clones as not only company but to also train with."

Naruto nods and said "Ok, I was wondering. I got to go, I got sword practice."

Kushina nods and looks around and said "So who is this girl I heard sakura talk about."

Naruto stops and turns red and said "No one."

Kushina said "To bad. I thought if she was your girlfriend you might bring her over to the Hokages home someday."

Naruto said "Sakura talks to much. She a friend." and left.

Kushina sighed and finished closing up.

Naruto soon made it to the wolf claw weapon shop only to see the two green spandex wearing people from earlier leaving the store.

Naruto walked in but shot one last look at them and when he got there he saw Tenten behind the counter and she smiled and asked "So how was your test today narutokun."

Naruto said "Easy I guess, Sakura told Kakashi what the test was as soon as he pulled out the bells and he passed us. How was your day."

Tenten said "Alright I guess. Dads in the back and we dont close up for another hour so go on back and goodluck."

Naruto said "Thanks" as he walked into the back.

Tenten looked as he went and couldn't help but blush at the way he looked.

When Naruto walked into the training ground he saw Dustin sitting with by a metal table of some sorts.

Dustin smiled and said "Im glad to see you Naruto. Bring your sword here a minute."

Naruto brought it over and handed it to dustin and he said "open it."

Naruto opened it and watched dustin as he set the sheeth and the sword in two different grooves but noticed that there were seals on the table and also on the other side where a wooden sword and sheeth were at and Dustin said "Im making a practice sword and sheeth that weight exactly as yours does. It will only take a moment."

After a few moments Dustin put Naruto sword back together and handed it to him and then grabbed the wooden ones and handed it to Naruto who noticed they weighed the same.

Dustin said "I hear you know Kagebunshin correct." getting a nod he continued "I want you to create one and hand it your sword and have it look at your sword and memorize every detail of it. There are 4 seals on it. One you already know makes it where only you can open it. I want you to find the other 3 and see if you can figure out what 2 of those 3 do but I want you to locate all 4."

Naruto did as he was told and had 2 kagebunshin start working on that.

Dustin said "Ok, What I want you to do is take your wooden sword and put it on where you are most comfortable with it and then practice drawing it out without trouble. When you can do it 500 times without messing up we will proceed." and walked inside the store leaving Naruto to get to work.

An hour later Tenten came out and saw Naruto and his two Kagebunshins and asked "So hows it going."

Naruto stopped and said "Ok."

Dustin asked "Have you gotten it down yet Naruto where you can remove your sword 500 times without trouble."

Naruto said "No, not yet."

Dustin said "Well quit wasting my time and do it already." as he walked back in the shop.

Tenten said "You will get use to him. Show me what your have learned so far and I will see it I can help you out."

Naruto went and had his practice sword on his left shoulder and reached up with his left hand to pull it out and Tenten said "Stop, Thats where your problems starts."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Tenten said "Are you right or left handed."

Naruto said "Right, why."

Tenten said "Ok, you have your sword on the correct side but you are pulling it with your left hand. Kenjutsu is suppose to be freeflowing like water not screwed up like a pile of trash. Ok, instead of pulling your sword out with your left hand pull it out with your right hand making a slashing motion. Try it and tell me how that feels."

Naruto nods and reaches with his right hand across his chest and reached for his sword. He had grabbed the handle and tenten said "Stop. Without looking is the sharp side of your blade on the left or right side."

Naruto said "Right."

Tenten said "No, you currently have it on your left so when you pulled your sword out you would wind up striking with the blunt side of your sword. You must always make sure you know so turn you sword sheeth around real quick and then demonstrate for me your drawing."

Naruto turned it and soon drew and Tenten said "that was good but it was to slow. Try agian but faster."

Naruto sheethed it and tried agian this time faster.

About an hour later Dustin walked out and saw Naruto quick drawing his sword and saw tenten telling him to do it agian. Checking out the important things he saw his form was terrible but he would be able to swing the sword. He said "Stop. Put your sword away Naruto."

Naruto sheethed it and Dustin said "Ok, I want to see something. Tenten, go get your practice sword real quick."

Tenten nodded and left and returned a moment later but her sword was on her left hip. Dustin said "Ok, Here is a challange. I know how good Tenten is at swords so I want you Naruto to try and hit her. Tenten, you are to block him. If you can block him for an hour you get that weapon you have been wanting me to let you have. If Naruto hits you then you will have to work in the forge all day Sunday. Naruto, If you can hit her I will teach you a jutsu but if you cant then you have to work in the forge Sunday."

Naruto asked "Can it be any day but Sunday."

Dustin looked at Naruto and said "Boy, you are starting to piss me off. If you doubt you are going to win then you have already lossed. Now begin."

Tenten waited and Naruto pulled out his sword and started to attack blindly but tenten blocked every swipe. An hour later Dustin said "Ok, Naruto you lose, Tenten is the winner. Now tell me why you cant work Sunday."

Naruto sighed and said "I only get 2 days a week to be with my mom and sister without having to act like we dont know each other. Sunday and Wednesday are those days."

Dustin looked at him and said "You have a sister and your mother is alive."

Naruto said "Yes though I just found out 2 days ago. My sister did not even know she had a brother before that and my mom only found out I was alive when I was 7 but at that time it was already to late for me to be with her from what the Hokage said. Please dont tell anyone."

Dustin asked "How is your sister related to you. I mean do you both have the same dad and mom or is she only a half sister."

Naruto looked at him and said "Twin."

Dustin said "Very well, you will still have to work in the forge but I will only make it a half a day if thats ok with you."

Naruto said "No sir, I lost and I dont go back on a deal. You said it would be a full day and I will work a full day."

Dustin smiled and said "Fine. Tomorrow when you arrive I will have you work in the forge 1 hour every day. When you have worked 24 hours this one is over but if you lose agian you will have to work more. Now tell me, why are you so slow. What are your weights up to."

Naruto blinked and said "I keep forgetting these things. They are set at 400 but I also have the arm and leg weights you gave me."

Dustin blinked and said "Tenten, check the weight seal."

Tenten noded and walked over to it and was wide eyed and said "Hes got it on 400 so he has 2000 lbs on plus the arm and leg weights. How can he be up to that much already, lee only has 6000 on and he worked for over a year and Gai sensie only has 10000."

Dustin thought and said "It must have something to do with the fox. Naruto, zero your weights out and fight tenten agian."

Naruto nods and hits the release and Tenten had her sword out. Within 5 minutes he had her hit and Dustin said "Good. That means that he actually was up to that level and the suits not defected thought that does cause another problem. Tell me Naruto, have your clones found all 4 seals yet and know what 3 of them are."

Naruto dispelled his clones and said "They only found 3 seals. The blood seal that makes it where only I can open it, a elemental seal that allows me to charge elemental chakra into it, and the last one is a seal to make it where it cant break as long as I am sending chakra in it."

Dustin said "Good but I have to ask, how you knew what the last seal was."

Naruto said "I went to the library and had my Kagebunshin read up on a lot of things. Sealing was one of them and I completed the entire section they had on sealing."

Dustin nods and said "Ok, when you body gets use to a weight setting I want you to up your weights. I will also have you some more arm and leg weights to help you get faster. Todays lesson is done. I will see you tomorrow."

Naruto nods as Dustin leaves and Tenten asked "So, your sister is your twin. Funny. The only other blond girl your age I know would be the Yamanko girl but I know shes not your sister."

Naruto smiled and said "Nope, shes not a blond and neither is my mom."

Tenten sighed and said "So, you think I might get to meet them sometime."

Naruto scruntched his nose and said "Thats funny. My mom said she wanted to meet you though she thinks your my girlfriend."

Tenten got redfaced and asked "Oh, how does she know about me."

Naruto said "One of my Kagebunshin accidently asked my sister if all girls taste like Strawberries and cream and she figured that whoever I tasted must be my girlfriend and told my mom."

Tenten asked "And am I your girlfriend." while blushing but looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Naruto said "I told her you were a friend because I did not know if you wanted to be my girlfriend or not. I mean we did kiss and I enjoyed it but I did not want to say yes or no without asking you first since I dont have much experience at this."

Tenten who was a little upset at first but calmed down when he explained asked "And do you want me to be your girlfriend." in a neutral voice not betraying herself.

Naruto said "Um, I would like you to be, um I mean if thats what you want."

Tenten kissed him and said "I would like that. Would you like to have dinner with us."

Naruto said "Sure tenchan." as he followed her into the house and found that the table had already been set for him to join.

Dustin asked "So whens the wedding." making both kids blush even more.

It had been a few days since then. Today was sunday so today was the day the Namikaze family could be together. Sakura looked at her mom and asked "So where is Naruto. He should have been here already."

The third who was sitting across from them said "Im sure he will be here soon. Today will be the first time you all get to be as a family without having to lie. Just be patiant Sakura."

Sakura sighed and said "Im sorry its just that even with us being on the same team we really dont get to talk to much. Kakashi late and we are always working on our tree climbing to get stronger and he has been researching at the library as well as working on his bloodline."

The doorbell rang and Asuma who was sitting in a chair said "I will get it." and walked to the door and opened it.

A few moments later he returned with Naruto and Tenten and said "Looks like we got guest."

The third said "Ah, Naruto, Tenten. So nice of you to come to see me today. What can I help you with."

Naruto put his arm around Tenten shoulder and said "I just thought I would bring my girlfriend with me to meet my family." and both Kushina and Sakura looked at Tenten.

Tenten looked at them and said "You." looking at Kushina.

Naruto asked "Do you know my mom."

Kushina said "We met. I gave her a hard time making sure she knew what she was getting into and I may have been a little to hard."

Tenten asked "Well we did not get to properly introduce ourself the other day I suppose. In tenten." as she narrowed her eyes at Kushina.

Sakura smiled and said "Im Sakura, Naruto sister. Its a pleasure to meet you. My brother has not said anything about having a girlfriend though I suspected."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and Kushina said "Its a pleasure to meet you tenten and I want to say Im sorry for the other day but I did not want to see my son get hurt agian so thats why I said what I said. My name is Kushina Haruna Uzumaki Namikaze, former ninja of whirlpool and as you already know the widow of Minota Namikaze, the Yondaime HoKage."

Konohamaru was wide eyed and said "you were married to the Yondaime. That means boss is the son of the Yondaime right."

Naruto said "Yeah Konohamaru."

Sakura asked "Naruto, how do you know Konohamaru and why does he call you boss."

Konohamaru said "Naruto taught me his Kagekiller." with a smile on his face

Sakura blinked and looked at Naruto and said "You didn't teach him that did you."

Tenten asked "Kagekiller, what is that."

The third said "Its an A-rank forbidden jutsu Naruto here created along with the S-rank version of it. Unfortinately he taught it to my grandson here before I had a chance to stop him."

Konohamaru said "Boss taught me the one version of it and then knocked out my sensei with the other. Its cool, would you like to see it."

Naruto said "NO...I mean I dont think tenten would like to see it."

Kushina asked "Ok, I know what the A-rank version of it is but whats the S-rank version."

Tenten asked "I want to see it." pouting.

Naruto sighed and said "Ok, but you asked for it. Harem jutsu." as he put his hands together and suddenly the room was filled with nude blond females and the third and his son Asuma were both blown back into the walls with massive nosebleeds. Naruto had stopped the jutsu and had a very cool trick set up for just such an occasion.

When the smoke cleared there were a dozen roses in front of his mom which were pink roses, yellow roses in front of Sakura and Red roses in front of Tenten in Naruto hands as he was on his knees in front of her.

All three woman blinked and blinked agian and Konohamaru asked "Hey boss, how did you get roses here so fast and why are you on your knees."

Naruto said "I had them sealed in a scroll. I got them when I went to the Yamanko flowershop to get some seeds to work on at my home. As for why I am on my knees. Sakura punches hurt, Tenten carries alot of sharp weapons and my mom is scary since the old man was scared of her."

Tenten took the roses and was red and asked "So thats your Kagekiller."

Naruto pointed toward the third and Asuma who were both passed out and said "Any man over the age of puberty unless hes gay is instantly knocked out from it. It would not be bad except for the side effect though."

Konohamaru asked "What side effect boss." as each of the woman looked at him.

Naruto said "remember how I told you to make that one little chane in the henge sequence. Instead of turning you into a henge, it turns you into the person you henging into."

Sakura blinked and said "Wait, you mean to tell me that jutsu turns you into a girl."

Naruto said "Yes. Konohamaru, turn around a minute."

Konohamaru did and Naruto did the Sexy no jutsu and when the smoke cleared he said "touch and see for yourself."

Now it may sound strange but when each of them checked him out they found that he was actually a female and the boobs worked perfectly though it was tenten that checked that out. He dropped the jutsu and said "Ok Konohamaru, its safe to look."

Konohamaru asked "Boss, why did you make me turn around. I seen it before a moment ago."

Naruto said "You dont know what the female body looks like so you dont know what parts are different."

Tenten asked "And how do you know that Narutokun." as she narrowed her eyes and spoke in a sweet voice.

Naruto pointed to the third and said "I accidently turned on the old mans crystal ball one day and it was set for the hotsprings."

All three woman became pissed and the third who had just woken up enough to hear that screamed "Jaraiya messed with it."

Kushina said "Relax, for now. Jariaya is the king of all perverts."

Sakura asked "How do you know that mom."

Kushina said "If you ever read Icha Icha paradise volume 2 you will find mine and your fathers honeymoon in there."

Tenten brighten up and said "Your Gina and the Yondaime is Travis." making everyone look at her and she said "What, my father could not handle giving me the talk so he gave me the book instead."

Sakura asked "So what do you see in him and what do you see in her."

Naruto said "Well, Tenten smart, pretty, strong, believes in me, does not judge me, a pretty good kisser and..."

Sakura asked "So it was your lipstick on his lips the other day."

Tenten sighed and said "I dont believe it. The one day I decide to wear makeup I wind up kissing a guy and everyone in the village automatically knew it was me."

Kushina asked "So whens the wedding."

Naruto asked "Do you think her and your dad are related. I mean they both asked the same question."

Sakura asked "Naruto, does she know about that." patting her stomach.

Naruto sighed and Tenten said "Yes, I know about Kyuubi, the Yondaime, as well as the fact Naruto has a bloodline and is related to Tsunadesama as well as the fact he is going to have to marry 2 woman."

Naruto said "Hey old man. I have been wondering. Since both Sakura and I have water affinities any way we could learn suiton jutsu."

The third said "Not unless Kakashi teaches you though I can help you a little with your other elements."

Asuma asked "how many elements do they have dad and what are they."

The third said "Sakura has water and Naruto has earth, water, wood, and wind."

Asuma said "Wind, really. That means your the same element as me. If you want I can help you with it when your ready."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Asumasensie."

Asuma looked at Sakura and said "I cant help you with water but I know someone who can though she is a little sadistic."

Tenten said "It cant be worse then Gaisensie."

Asuma looked at Tenten and asked "What element are you."

Tenten said "Water also, why."

Kushina looked at them and said "Hokagesama. I know who Asuma has in mind and I know she is good and all but I do have another idea that might make it good for Sakura, Tenten."

The third said "What is it Kushina."

Kushina sighed and said "You know what my true skill level is, though I have kept my skills hidden for all these years I could pass them onto Sakura and Tenten since whirlpool dont exist any longer nothing I teach them would be considered a village secret. I could work with both of them and pass on what I know to them and Asuma can work with Naruto on the days we are here and the sooner they all get strong the faster we can get out in the open."

Tenten asked "Why me."

Kushina said "You may not realise it but the moment you started dating my son you became a target for all his fathers enemies as well as anyone who wants to hurt him or us so that means you are like a daughter to me know in thier eyes."

The third thought for a moment and asked "how much are you willing to teach them."

Kushina said "Everything."

The third was silent a moment and Tenten asked "How good are you. I know you can supress you charka good but what is your skills."

The third sighed and said "Kushina, when she got married was an S-rank nin in the bingo book. She has 3 jutsu that made her almost as feared as the yondaimes Hiraishin. Shes good."

Sakura asked "What are those 3 jutsu mom."

Kushina sighed and said "One was the virgin summonings, one was the Suiton: Uzumaki Undertow, and the last was the forbidden justu Deathstare."

Tenten asked "What do they do."

Kushina said "Well the Suiton: Uzumaki Undertow does exactly as it sounds. You have to be near water like most Suiton jutsu. This justu creates a tidal wave that covers the area in water and even if you know water walking it can still get you. The water spirals and then if pulls you under while spinning you until it drowns you or whoever cast it releases it. The forbidden jutsu Deathstare is a Genjutsu. It makes you believe that you have died and the Shinigami has come for you. It then makes you review your life except it makes you live your own personal hell. It usually only last a few seconds and almost everyone who is in it dies. The best part is that the Sharingan can't counter it."

Sakura asked "What about the other one mom."

Kushina said "Before I explain that one, do all you men mind leaving for a few minutes."

Asuma sighed and said "Come on Konohamaru, Naruto come with me. I will show you how wind chakra works. You want to come dad."

The third said "Sadly I must be returning to the office. Stay as long as you want Kushina." and left in a swirl of leaves."

When they were gone Kushina looked at both girls and said "The reason I wanted them gone is because I need you both to answer this question truthfully. Are you still a virgin."

Sakura looked at tenten and said "I am, why mom."

Kushina looked at Tenten who said "Yes, why."

Kushina smiled and said "Good. The reason I asked is because as the name sounds it is a summoning that will only work as long as you are virgins. If you summon the creature and not be a virgin the creature will kill you. As you heard im originally from Whirlpool. For a long time woman were second hand citizens there and were often treated as nothing more than sexslaves. A priestess traveled through the area and saw what was happening and she decided to do something that gave woman the ability to stand up and change the way they were seen. She used her knowledge to bring back to life 2 men that were responsible for thousands of deaths. They were corrupted by evil to the point they made what Kyuubi did to Konoha look like a walk through the park.

The priestess created a community and soon woman came there to escape thier treatments. As time went on the priestess trained woman in the arts of the summoning of those 2 beings. After the priestess died her followers stayed true for a while but soon forgot her warning. She made it where you had to be pure to avoid the beings influance. The followers wound up splitting over wanting to have children or staying in the covenent. They wound up destroying themselfs except for 1 girl who was just about your age. That girl was my grandmother and she took the 2 summonings with her. It has passed down in my family until today. I would give them both to you Sakura but I think 1 is more then enough for you since you only need one at a time so I will ask you Sakura, which would you rather have. The summoning that could kill a large group or the one that kills the smaller group. Both have thier advantages and disadvantages. The one that kills a large group has to be summoned near water and is a long range attacker. The one who can kill a large group has to be summoned indoors and is a short range attacker. Now choose."

Sakura thought and said "since I dont have any long rang or large jutsu I will take the one that takes out alot."

Tenten asked "Why are you letting me have this."

Kushina said "I saw you and Naruto on the mountian. I know you care for him and I believe that you are worthy of it for being trustworthy. Now are you ok with the indoor summon."

Tenten said "Im a longrange fighter so yeah, I could use some close range help."

Kushina nods and said "I need to see your right arms near your shoulders. I have to put a seal on you."

Tenten said "I guess I will go first."

Kushina nods and starts doing some handsings and bites her thumb and said "Transfer of the contract elm." and slammed her hand that was covered it black chakra onto tenten arm. The word elm was tatooed on her arm.

Tenten said "Thats not to bad. So how do I summon this thing and how do I control it."

Kushina said "Just wipe some blood on the word there and look at think of the person you want dead but make sure you only use it if you truly want them dead because it cant be stopped until that person is dead. Even if you are dead it will also. There is no chakra drain or anything to it, just blood."

Tenten nods and Kushina goes through the process agian and said "Transfer of the contract 13." and slammed her black hand onto sakura arm and the number 13 showed up.

Kushina said "You are basically the same way dear, just wipe your blood on the number 13 and it will summon the creature and think of who you want dead. It wont stop until that person is dead but remember you have to be by water and dont get in either of their ways or they will kill you. Now remember this. The moment you decide to have sex never use these summons agian. When you are older I will tell you both how to transfer the contracts to either your daughters or to someone you feel is worthy of them but it must be a virgin female."

Sakura asked "So what are we going to do know mom."

Kushina said "For today we will just spend the rest of the day with your brother and getting to know tenten and allow her to know us. The next time we meet we will spend time visiting as well as training."

Tenten said "Thank you Mrs..."

Kushina said "Just call me Kushina. That way you dont accidently slip and say the wrong name. Lets go see Naruto now." as she gets up and both girls followed her into the back yard only to see Naruto holding some a leaf in his hand with about 500 Kagebunshins.

Tenten asked "How many of those things can he make."

Sakura said "Over 1000 and still keep going."

Tenten nods and said "Hes going to be strong soon with his weights, swordskills, and other skills."

Kushina blinked and asked "How much weight does he have on."

Tenten said "The last time I checked he was up to 2600lbs total."

Kushina and Sakura were wide eyed and Konohamaru who heard this said "Boss is cool."

Sakura asked "So how did you and my brother meet Konohamaru."

Konohamaru said "Naruto went to see Iruka who was at grandpas office when I came in and tried to attack grandpa. I said he was the one who tripped me and made me fall and after he learned who I was and my sensie showed up he hit me and said he did not care if I was the Hokage grandmother. I followed him and he taught me the sexy no jutsu and then my sensie showed up and said to stay away from such filth and I tried using my sexy jutsu on him but it did not work so boss made the harem jutsu and it knocked my sensie out. He then told me we were rivals for the title fo Hokage and dont listen to my sensie when he told me thier were shortcuts to being Hokage."

Tenten giggled and said "Im suprised he can get away with some of the stuff he does."

Kushina said "Get away with, no. Outsmart, yes. So how is his sword skills comming."

Tenten said "Well, he is getting better though he has only learned the proper way to hold a sword so far. Dad is making him do each excersice until he does it perfect 500 times in a row without messing up or he has to start all over. He is also working an hour at my family weapon shop in the forge to pay off a challange bet."

Sakura asked "So what do you think of him."

Tenten said "hes unique. Kind, strong, taste like ramen, caring, funny, and looks pretty good."

Sakura asked "So, how serious are you both."

Tenten said "Um...I guess you could say we are getting to know each other better but we have not done much besides a few kisses and have dinner together in the evenings after he works at the shop as well as trains. We do have some small talk and I am finding that he knows a little about alot of things."

Sakura smiled and said "Im happy for him and you. Until recently I was in love with the rookie of the year and our other teammate and hes a real Ass."

Tenten giggled and said "Yeah, I was the same way but I got over my crush over my classes rookie of the year though a part of me wishes things were different I am glad they went the way they did. Your rookie of the year sounds like mine. Stuck up ass who is always talking about fate."

Sakura asked "So were you a fangirl also."

Tenten said "hell no. I would bitchslap any fangirls that came around me. I may have like Neji but my dream is more important to me and I want to prove that female ninja can be just as good as male ninja just like my idol Tsunadesama."

Sakura lowered her head and Kushina smiled while putting a hand on sakura shoulder and said "there, there dear. Your not a fangirl anylonger so forget all about it."

Tenten said "Hey Naruto, what are you doing."

Naruto said "Im trying to cut this leaf in half with my wind chakra but its hard."

Tenten said "Well why dont you come over her and spend some time with us or we could train with you."

Naruto dropped the leaf but kept his clones working and said "So, what do you want to talk about."

Kushina said "Lets talk about grandchildren." getting a glare from all three teens.

Things progressed like this for the next 2 months. Every wednesday and sunday the 4 of them would spend time at the Saratobi estates. Team 7 had done alot of missions but still had not really learned anything from Kakashi except more teamwork. Naruto use of his bloodline was a disappointment for him because all he had been able to do was heal plants. He had not been able to do anything besides that beyone learning the woodstyle:woodclone, woodstyle:birth of the dense foreset, and woodstyle:growth which he could do know without handseals but it was the easiest since all he had to do was feed a plant chakra. The third started to act wierd and kept looking at the gates like the 4 horsemen of the appocolypse was coming and several people asked but he said it was just a personal matter. Tenten and Sakura training under Kushina progressed rapidly. Both had learned the Suiton:Uzumaki Undertow along with several other low rank Suiton jutsu.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything seemed to be going good until Dustin walked into the Hokages office one day and said "I came to inform you that Tenten and Naruto will both be unable to do missions for the rest of the week and you should pass it on that they wont be around until that time is up."

The third looked up from his paperwork and asked "Why is it 2 of my gennins are not going to do missions."

Dustin said "Tenten is suffering from major blood loss and Naruto is from chakra exhaustion as well as a few other problems related to his training."

The third said "I have not seen any hospital reports saying tenten was hurt and how is Naruto out of chakra."

Dustin looked to make sure no one was in the office and reached into his pocked and pulled out a kunia and said "Im sure you know what this is. Its related to that."

The third was wide eyed and asked "How."

Dustin smiled and said "I am the only person alive who knows the secret of it and only Naruto will know it along with my daughter tenten. Well, I need to get back to my home and check on those 2. Dont want to be a grandfather. Cya." as he walked out of the office.

The third smiled and said "This is an interesting twist."

Dustin smiled and thought about what happened the day before...

Flashback

Naruto had arrived at the wolf claw weapon shop for his daily lessons and walked inside but tenten was standing at the door and locked it as he came in putting the close sign on the door and said "Dad needs to talk to us and he said it was important."

Naruto nodded and walked into the back with tenten behind him and saw dustin sitting at the dinning table and he said "Im glad your hear Naruto. Your training has come along nicely and its time you learned a jutsu that I have been training you to use. Its time for you to learn the Hiraishin."

Naruto was wide eyed and Tenten asked "But how dad, nobody knows how it works. I know you can make the kunias and all but how are you going to teach him that."

Dustin said "Sit down and I will explain it."

Both set down beside each other across from him and he said "Ok, I do know the secret of the jutsu but I need to ask you Naruto. Are you willing to let tenten know the secret and are you willing to do whatever it takes to learn this jutsu no matter how embarresing or stressful it is."

Naruto thought and said "Yes. I trust tenchan with my life and that of my family."

Dustin said "Good. Now I will explain the secret of the Hiraishin. You already know that the yondaime would flash to wherever the kunia was at but nobody had ever figured out how he did it. The truth is he tricked everyone into believing that he was doing one thing while he was doing something else. You see people thought he was moving at increadable speed to make it to each kunia but the truth is he was summoning himself to each point.

As you know from your sealing skills when you seal something in a scroll and unseal it you are summoning it back from where ever it is. Your dads kunia are actually the summoners and your dad made himself the item that is summoned. The seals on the kunia are 2 different kinds. One is the actual summoning while the other is a genjutsu that makes everyone see the yellow flash when he appears instead of smoke.

Now that may sound simple just summoning himself to each point but the truth is he had a seal on his body that made it where he would be summoned safely. I dont know where he came up with the seals but I know them. All I have to do is put the seal on you and then make the kunias with the summoning seal on them and then have you practice learning how to deal with more than one kunia at a time."

Naruto said "So the big secret is there is a seal on dad that actually summoned him. That is a big prank. So how do I do it."

Dustin said "Well, the thing is I have to put a seal on you and since your weightsuit is maxed out I also want to put the actual weight seal on you so that way you can keep upping them without having to by a new weight suit."

Naruto said "Ok, thats fine because my old one was getting tight anyways. So when do we start."

Dustin said "It depends on tenten becuase she has the important part of this."

Tenten asked "What do you need me to do dad."

Dustin sighed and said "I need your blood to mix with the ink to make the seals so that means Im going to have to have you let me hook you up to that machine we have for bloodseals and no we cant get blood from the hospital because the amount we need is more then they allow us. You are going to need soldier and blood pills and you will also have to be there to help me if Naruto passes out or runs out of chakra."

Tenten looked at Naruto and said "I can be ready in a few minutes."

Naruto asked "Are you sure."

Tenten said "Relax, Ive done it before for simple seals so Its not like I dont know what to expect but it will make me tired for a few days while my body restore my blood. Besides like your mom said, Im part of your family"

Dustin said "ok, We will be in the sealing room. Naruto follow me."

Naruto got up and followed dustin to the sealing room where they put all the seals on thier weapons so no one learned thier secrets and he said to Naruto "Ok, strip."

Naruto blinked and asked "what."

Dustin sighed and said "The seals for the 2 seals I am putting on you have to go over your entire body. The Hiraishin seal makes a small bubble appear around you but if say I dont put it on your arm and you performed the jutsu you could wind up loosing your arm so I have to put in on your arms, legs, torso, and head and they have to be connected so you have to be naked for me to make the seals and connect them. The same goes for the weights seal."

Naruto was red faced and said "but Tenchan..."

Dustin said "will have to see you naked, yes I know. Thats why I asked if you would be willing to do anything even if it was embarrasing but I need her help incase you pass out as well as her having to be here so I can have her blood running into my ink machine and the fact that if you ever want to teach this to your children someone will have to know how to put it on."

Naruto sighed and dustin said "Just think of it as giving her a free show to show her how good you look, now strip."

Naruto slowly striped and laid on the floor where he was told to when tenten walked in and fainted.

Dustin got some smelling salt to wake her up and smiled to himself and after explaining what was going on and making her red faced he hooked an IV to her that connected to the ink machine that would mix her blood along with a special ink so he could make the seals.

Naruto looked at Tenten as she looked at him though she snuck a few glances down from his face but went back up when she felt like she was going to faint as Dustin started to work but he stopped after a while when he got to the stomach and said "Ok, Naruto I need you to start channel some chakra so the Kyuubi seal appears and dont stop so I dont mess with it."

Naruto nods and placed his hand on his stomach and both tenten and dustin saw the seal and both being experts at seals looked at it a few moments and Dustin continued putting the seal on. About 2 hours later and 2 blood pills and 1 soldier pill for tenten Dustin finished the last seal and activated it and it burned into Naruto skin making him cry out in pain but soon passed out and a few moments later Tenten did as well but from bloodloss.

Dustin sighed and got a few pillows and a blanket and brought them over to the passed out teens and put the pillows under thier heads and covered them up and removed the IV from tenten arm.

Flashback end.

Dustin smiled as he walked inside and saw that they had snuggled up together in thier sleep for warmth though he had put a second blanket over Naruto to make sure no cough accidents cough happened and tentens cloths mysteriosly leave her body. He may like the boy and trust him but he was going to protect his daughter as long as he could.

The next day Naruto awoke and felt refreshed and saw Tenten was still out and heard a noise in another room so he got dressed and walked into the forge room and saw Dustin working on something and Naruto asked "So what did you mean the other day when you said that you have been training me to use the hiraishin."

Dustin stopped and walked over to Naruto and asked "Do you remember the first task I gave you when you started trainging. Where I told you that your sword had 4 seals and you only could find 3."

Naruto said "Yeah, I though it was a joke because I still have not found it."

Dustin said "The reason you cant find it is because it is hidden. Hand me your sword a moment."

Naruto pulled his sword off his back and handed it to dustin and he pointed to the sheeth and said "Since you know more about swords from working here tell me whats wrong with this sheeth."

Naruto looked at it and thought a few moments before he said "The end of the sheeth is flat where all other ones are rounded."

Dustin nods and said "Correct. The flat end down there is a special material that transfers chakra but underneath that material there is a modified Hiraishin seal on it. Where the Kunia require a blood seal I reworked it where you can put a temperary chakra marker on an enemy with the butt end of your sheeth. Thats why I have been teaching you to hit the butt end into enemies when you get an opening. If you channel chakra into the sheeth like I have been training you to then you have about 3 minutes after you hit someone with the butt end before the seal disapears and whats best about it is since its chakra base nobody can copy it and unless there are 2 hyuugas and one tells the other its there then they wont know either. Your dad wanted it made that way so that way if you could not pull out a kunia because of the situation that you could still tag someone. He took his own flaw and made it where it was fixed of coarse he had not figured out how to do it but I came up with that. Now I want you to rest the rest of the day since you have this week off and we will train you to use the markers."

Over the next few days Naruto worked on the Hiraishin while Tenten recovered and offered advice on how to do it better. By the end of the week both were pleased with thier recovery as well as the sealing and training.

Naruto and Tenten walked into the Hokages office to report back to duties but saw Yamato was there and he was not looking happy.

Naruto said "Hey old man. Whats wrong. You look like someone died."

Yamato said "Naruto, Tenten, how are you both doing. Are you ready to return for mission."

Naruto said "yeah. We both got over why we had to be out of service."

The third said "Alright. I need both of you to get ready and meet Yamato at the front gate in one hour. Your teams need you."

Naruto asked "Whats going on."

Yamato said "Since you both were out the Hokage combined both teams but took Gai off to do regular mission. A summon dog arrived earlier this morning saying the mission they are on went from a C-rank to A-rank. They have ran into a missing nin named Zabuza. They had a fight and Kakashi is down with injuries as is Zabuza but they need more help. Prepare for combat and high speed travel. Meet me at the gate in 1 hour." and left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto looked at Tenten and both nodded and Naruto said "Tell my mom whats going on." and they both left.

When they got to the gates they were just about to leave when a sudden earthquake hit and then an explosion a few feet in front of them. Dust covered the area and there standing in front of them was a huge ass toad. A man and 2 woman jumped off the toad and took off toward the Hokage tower

Yamato said "Come on, we have to go." and took off around the toad which went up in smoke.

Naruto and Tenten looked at the retreating figure and Tenten said "I know the man was Jaraiyasama but I could not tell who the two woman were." as they followed closely behind Yamato.

Yamato said "I believe that was Tsunadesama but I cant be sure. We dont have time to worry about it. Your teammates are in trouble."

Naruto looked at Yamato and asked "How fast can you go Yamato."

Yamato said "I can go faster why."

Naruto looked at Tenten and said "Tenten, Hop on my back. Im zeroing my weights out. I know your fast but you also were not expecting to have to do this right after using so much blood."

Tenten nods and jumps on his back and Yamato takes off even faster but is suprised that Naruto was even faster than he was now. They matched pace with each other and Naruto asked "So what do we know about this Zabuza guy."

Tenten said "Hes a former member of the 7 swordsman of the mist."

Yamato said "He tried to assassinate the Mizukage. According to the report Kakashi sent he has an assistant that is discuised as a hunter nin and is skilled with senbons. Apparantly a man named Gato wants the client killed and has hired Zabuza to do it. He also has some merc that we may have to deal with. Less talk more travel." and he started to increase to his fastest speed which Naruto easily matched.

Back in Konoha, the third when he felt the earthquake and saw Gambunta at the front gate he knew that the end was here. The end arrived a few moments later when the doors to his office were busted off the henges and a pissed off looking Tsunade stood there and said "This had better not be some sick joke."

The third said "Jaraiya, go get Kushina. Shes at the library."

Jaraiya nods and leaves and Tsunade said "Where are they."

The third said "Just wait for Kushina to get here so I dont have to repe..." just then Jaraiya arrived with Kushina.

The third sighed and said "Well now that everyones here and the doors closed I guess I should introduce you Tsunade. This is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, widow of Minata Namikaze who I believe was your son since Naruto possesses your grandfathers bloodline." as he pulled out the elemental card Naruto first used and showed them that it had wood in it.

Tsunade asked "Why do you suspect hes was my son. As far as you know I never had any children."

The third said "A, because you would not have come back if Minata was not your son since you would not believe Jaraiya enought to come back. B, Minata gave me the clue since blonds have never been popular in Konoha. Besides you the Yamankas are the only other blonds."

Tsunade sighed and said "Damn you. Yes he was my son."

Jaraiya asked "Why did you never tell him or me."

Tsunade said "Simple, I had him a little over 9 months after losing my brother. You figure the rest out." as she set down.

Jaraiya was wide eyed and said "Then he was..."

Tsunade only nodded her head and said "We were both too young and stupid to take care of a child and we had a war going on that we could not stop so I put him in the orphanage to protect him. It was not until I met Dan that I felt I was ready for a family and then you I tried to find him and saw that he was with you so I decided that it would be best if he never knew and since you treated him as a son I thought it would be best for everyone."

Kushina groaned and said "Dont tell me the letcher was Minata father. Damn it, that makes it even worse." remembering being put in the perverts book.

Shizune asked "Um, where is Naruto and his sister."

The third said "Naruto and Tenten just left a few minutes before you arrived to go to wave country. The mission thier teams were on turned from a C-rank to an A-rank."

Kushina asked "Is Sakura alright."

The third said "Yes but they ran into a missing nin named Zabuza and Kakashi been injured so until Yamato arrives there are only 4 gennins."

Tsunade asked "Where."

The third said "They are on thier way to wave country."

Jaraiya was out the window faster than anyone could see and Tsunade was behind them leaving Shizune and Kushina with the third.

Kushina said "You might as well stay with me until they return."

Shizune said "I should be with..."

Anything she would have said ended when she saw Gambunta appear agian and take off and she could see 2 figures on top of it and she sighed and said "Alright, I guess that I should except." as she left with Kushina who was worried.

On top of Gambunta Jariaya looked at the woman beside him and said "You could have told me. I mean, he was my son after all."

Tsunade sighed and said "Jaraiya. What kind of parents would we have been. Between me being a depressed alchoholic gambler and you being a super pervert. Not to mention that if our enemies would have found out then nothing would have been able to protect him."

Jaraiya said "I know that but still I could have spent more time with him. I could have told him who his father was. I could have been there for our grandchildren. I...look I think thats them." as he pointed.

Yamato and Naruto were traveling fast when all of a sudden an explosion rocked behind them and there was the giant toad standing there. Yamato said "Jaraiyasama, whats going on."

Tsunade jumped down and looked at the group and looked at Naruto and asked "Are you Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, who wants to know."

Tenten squeeled in his ear and said "narutokun, thats Tsunadesama."

Naruto blinked and said "So your my grandmother."

Tsunade said "Yes though I did not know your father was married or had children. I would like to see you use your bloodline."

Naruto pulled out a seed and said "Growth." and suddenly the seed sprouted and turned into a flower.

Tsunade said "So you do have it."

Yamato said "Im sorry to interupt this happy reunion but we need to move to save your teams."

Jaraiya said "Hop on Gambunta here. He can get us to wave faster then running."

Gambunta said "**Why should I Jaraiya**."

Jaraiya pointed toward Naruto and said "Hes my grandson and next in line for your contract."

Naruto blinked and said "Grandson."

Tenten looked at him and asked "How many powerful ninja are you related to Narutokun."

Yamato jumped on Gambunta and said "Less talking more moving."

Tsunade Naruto and Tenten jumped on Gambunta and Jaraiya said "Use chakra to hold on." as they took off toward wave.

In wave country Sakura was walking through the village when 3 men walked up toward her and one said "Your one of those ninja from Konoha. Your coming with us."

Sakura said "I dont think so" as she started to fight however since her tiajustu was lacking and the only offensive jutsu she knew needed water she was not fast enough and one of the men got behind her and knocked her out.

The man that knocked her out said "So much for a gennin from Konoha."

Another man said "Thats what they get for not training them like we do in mist."

The third man said "You both need to shut up. Gato made a deal with us for the capture of Zabuza as long as we take out the old man. He should just let us kill him and collect our bounty but the Mizukage said to follow Gato orders as if they came from him. Apparenly Gato and the Mizukage are close friends."

The first man said "I heard that Gato is the one who is running the slave ring for all the bloodline whores we haves. Well we better return and inform Gato we have her."

And the three men left with Sakura over one of thier shoulders but all 3 failed to notice a person eavesdropping on thier little talks as well as the fact that the person melted into an ice mirror moments later.

A few hours later, though no one spoke more then a few words for the trip to wave they finally made it to the shore before they had to let Gambunta swim on top of the water to make it across.

Kakashi sighed as he read the note that was planted on the door with a kunai and said "So Sakura was captured by Gatos men yesterday and they wish to have a trade, Sakura for Tazuna."

Sasuke said "Its her fault for being weak."

Neji said "It was her fate to be captured."

Lee looked at both of them and said "BOTH OF YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE DEMINISHED."

Kakashi sighed and then turned his head toward the bridge and said "we got company heading for the bridge. It might be Gato. Lets go."

Lee asked "How do you know that Kakashisensie."

Kakashi said "I have a Kagebunshin at the bridge incase someone comes and tries to destroy it and it sinced several powerful people approaching the bridge and it dispelled to tell me." as he got up and Tazuna followed as the gennin and Kakashi left.

Tenten was having to hold onto Naruto to keep from falling off when Gambunta said "**Well Jaraiya. This is as far as Im going. I see the bridge right there that I can see connects to Wave so goodluck." **and went up in smoke the moment they all set foot on the bridge.

Naruto said "We need to find Sakura and the others."

Kakashi came walking with Lee, Neji, and Sasuke as well as an old man and said "Jaraiya, Tsunade, Yamato. I knew I felt Gambunta comming toward the island. Its good to see you agian, unfortinatly thats not going to be easy Naruto. Sakura been captured."

Naruto walked over to Kakashi and picked him up off the ground by his vest shocking the man and said "What do you mean Sakura been captured. Where were you at when she was captured and why did you not stop it from happening." shaking him like a rag doll.

Tenten said "Narutokun, put him down so he can explain."

Naruto dropped him on his ass and said "Where is she."

A voice said "She is being held prisoner by a group of mist black ops in Gatos base. They want to ransom her for the old man." as Zabuza walked out of the mist along with a masked hunter nin.

Kakashi who had shifted into a defensive position along with his team asked "What are you doing here Zabuza. Come to finish off Tazuna."

The person next to Zabuza said "My name is Haku and I am Zabuzas assistant. I overheard the mist nins talking when they captured your pink haired teammate in the market . I told my master. Gato is planning on giving Zabuza to them once the bridgebuilder is dead."

Zabuza said "I dont like being doublecrossed and the men that have her would kill me before I left the island if they could find me and they have already killed 4 of the 7 swordsmen already. They are the Mizukages personal black ops."

Naruto appeared behind Haku with a kunai at his neck and asked "Where is she at." in a cold voice.

Zabuza said "I will only tell if you agree to an alliance. She is safe for now but Gato said once the mission is complete that the mist nins can have fun with her and not until."

Tsunade said "You got your alliance, now where is she." making everyone wide eyed though since she was a sannin she outranked everyone there but Jaraiya.

Haku said "Gato hideout is 2 miles north of the village. Its a big building hanging by some trees."

Naruto said "Im gone." and took off toward the direction he could see the village leaving a dust cloud where he was and Lee said "Hes as fast as me."

Yamato said "Damn it Naruto, your not going to help her if you get yourself killed." as he took off following Naruto.

Kakashi asked "Tsunade, you cant be ready to believe Zabuza and Haku." not taking his eyes off of them.

Jaraiya said "I may not trust them but I believe them. I have heard of Gato before from my spy network and hes a snake in the grass. I will agree also to an alliance but should you try to doublecross us Zabuza I will kill you."

Tsunade said "Take a number. Tenten, you stay with Kakashi and the others to protect the bridgebuilder. Zabuza, you are comming with us." as she took off the same way Naruto did.

Tenten said "Jaraiyasama, please take care of Narutokun and Sakura."

Jaraiya nodded and took off following Tsunade, Zabuza and Haku.

Kakashi sighed and said "So why were you and Naruto unable to be on our teams for the last week."

Tenten said "I had severe bloodloss and Narutokun had chakra exhaustion." as she walked over to Neji and Lee.

Lee said "YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BRIGHTLY TENTEN. ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGIAN."

Sasuke asked "How is the dobe so fast."

Tenten said "Thats his secret."

Kakashi asked "Why did the Hokage send 2 sannins as well as 2 gennins and an jounin for this mission." as he looked at Tenten.

Tenten said "I dont know why. You would have to ask them or the Hokage. I do know it originally started off just Yamato, Naruto and me."

Kakashi asked "Then can you tell me why Naruto had charka exhaustion." as he narrowed his eyes.

Tenten said "Sorry, family secret."

Kakashi said "But naruto does not have any family to be secrets with. Hes an orphan."

Tenten said "Sorry, family secret." as she looked around and tensed and said "Shit, we got company." making everyone look where she was looking and noticed a group of nearly 200 mercs were standing at the end of the bridge.

Naruto was running in the direction he was told and heard Yamato yelling at him to stop and he sighed before stopping.

Yamato quickly caught up with him and said "You know better then that Naruto. You dont run into battle without thinking."

Tsunade landed beside them and said "Which way Zabuza." as Zabuza and Haku landed beside her.

Zabuza said "About a half mile in that direction."

Jaraiya who finally caught up smacked Naruto upside the head and said "Your acting stupid Gaki, think or they will kill her."

Naruto said "I already got a plan. Come on and don't slow me down." as he jumped in the direction Zabuza pointed leaving behind several stunned looking adults and an amuzed Haku.

Naruto stopped at the edge of a clearing and saw the building Zabuza mentioned and said "Hold on Sakura. Im comming." and he put his hands in a seal and created a clone and handed it his weapons and then turned himself into his sexy no jutsu form but with a pair of shorts on and a shirt that looked like it had been ripped off and she was holding it together with her hand but on the inside of the shirt she had a single kunia and jumped down to the ground and started running toward the building and screamed "Help. Someone save me." as she ran toward the building.

The group of adults all landed beside the clone in the tree when they heard a female scream "Help, somebody save me. Hes going to kill me."

The clone said "Dont move. Its the real me."

Jaraiya asked "What do you mean the real you."

The clone said "Im a Kagebunshin whose holding his weapons and stuff."

Tsunade was about to say something when she saw 5 men appear out of the door and the girl said "Help, that man with the huge sword tried to attack me. Help." in a scared voice

Zabuza said "I have you know I may be an ass but I would never do that."

The clone said "Just stay here and watch." It then henged to look like Zabuza and jumped down and ran toward the female naruto.

The 5 men said "Zabuza, what the hell are you doing back here. Gatos order us to kill you."

Zabuzaclone smirked and said "you think you can beat one of the 7 swordsmen. Ive come to collect my revenge for that fat bastard doublecrossing me." and charged at the men.

While they were distracted with the clone female Naruto ran inside the building and started looking in every room he could find looking for Sakura.

The clone Zabuza got to about 5 feet away from the men and said "I guess I will have to have my fun later." and ran toward the opposite way the real Zabuza was though the clone was limping.

Everyone watched as the 5 men looked at each other and started to chase after him only to stop when the clone turned and said "Sexy no Jutsu." and turned into a nude blond hair girl and they all flew backwards with nosebleeds not expecting the man they were going ot kill to turn into a nude girl. With that picture and the thought of what Zabuza was supposedly going to do to the girl in thier heads they were perverted and the clone charged fast and stabbed each of the men in the head with his sword.

Jaraiya said "The kid is either a genious or damn lucky."

The clone stopped and looked back and started to shake and dropped his sword looking down at the boddies.

Up in the tree Yamato said "Damn it." and jumped down to the clone who unfortintaly went up in smoke.

Jaraiya looked at Tsunade who was frozen and said "Tsunade, you got to get over it and fast. The kids freezing up and it will get him killed."

Zabuza sighed as he saw the reaction and said "First kill"

Inside the compound the female Naruto paused as the information from the clone came back and he was starting to shake when he heard Sakura scream. Forgetting all about the kill for now he ran toward where he heard the scream and found Sakura in a 4 foot cage and a man was shoving a stick into the cage stabbing Sakura with it. It had a metal ball on the end of the stick so it would not kill her but it would hurt her.

Naruto glared and said "You picked the wrong girl to mess with." and pulled out his kunia and was about to kill the man when a senbon needle pierced the man in the heart. Naruto turned and saw Haku standing there who nodded.

Sakura looked up and Naruto dropped the henge and sakura smiled before fainting.

Naruto tried to open the cage but he heard Haku say "The key is over here." and walked over to a wall and pulled a key off the hook.

Naruto nods and said "Thanks." when Haku opened the cage.

Naruto bent down and picked her up and turned to Tsunade who had just came in and said "I think shes just exhausted but could you check her. The bastard on the floor was hitting her with that pole." and handed her to Tsunade who set her on the ground and started to check her. He then grabbed his sword as well as his other weapons that fell on the ground when his clone dispelled from Jariaya who had picked them up.

Tsunade nods as she finished when Naruto said "Shit. Tenchan in trouble at the bridge." and was gone in a yellow flash.

Everyone was stunned when that happened and they all knew what jutsu that was. Grabbing Sakura they all took off toward the bridge but not before Jaraiya left a little message by doing foodshoping cart summon on the building.

About 15 minutes earlier

Tenten said "Sorry, family secret." as she looked around and tensed and said "Shit, we got company." making everyone look where she was looking and noticed a group of nearly 200 mercs were standing at the end of the bridge.

Kakashi said "Defensive formation, Tenten, your a longrange support fighter right."

Tenten nodded and he said "I want you to cover us and the client. Neji, take the ones on the left. Lee, Sasuke, you take the ones on the right. I will take the middle and cover both groups with midrange justu." and he pulled up his Sharingan.

Sasuke glared at him and they all charged but stopped when Tenten said "Twin rising Dragon." causing all 4 of them to look at her as she jumped in the air and started throwing her weapons down onto the merc killing around 75 before she had to land as her weapons ran out.

Sasuke glared at her and started doing handsigns and said "Firestyle:pheonix fireball jutsu." and shot out 7 fireballs and 2 hit a man but he was only burned alittle.

Neji got into the gentle fist stance and started taking out men left and right with strikes to the heart and Lee was using his speed to break bones and knocking people out. Kakashi saw there were only about 30 merc left at this point when clapping could be heard and all fighting stopped.

Everyone turned and they saw Gato standing there with 3 men dressed in mist uniforms and Gato said "Im sure you will have no problem taking care of them now that they are weakend. I must thank you all for killing those men so now I dont have to pay them."

The taller of the men said "We will have no problem, the only threat was Kakashi but as you can see hes still not 100 percent from his fight with Zabuza and the bloodline user will be dead before he can use it." looking at Neji

Gato said "Good, then kill them."

The three men nodded and walked forward and Kakashi said "Damn it. Regroup."

Lee, Sasuke and Neji all backed up to where Tenten was and Lee said "Whats the plan."

Kakashi said "We stall for time. Hopefully Jaraiya and the others will finish soon and we could get some more help. I just wished we could get a message to them that we need help since Zabuza said these guys were the mizukage personal spec ops." as they all got into a fighting stance

Tenten sighed and said "Got no choice. Kakashi, We can get a message to them, or at least Naruto. Throw this." as she reached into her kunia pouch and pulled out a threepronged kunai.

Kakashi got wide eyed and said "Are you sure, you know what this is right."

Tenten snorted and said "Just throw it."

Kakashi nodded and said "I hope your right." and threw it toward the men and started to do handsigns and said "Kage Kunia no Jutsu." and the one turned into 20 kunias all heading toward the men and they were all about to dodge when they all landed right in front of them.

The taller one laughs and said "The great Copy cat Kakashi cant even throw a kunia. Im disapointed."

Kakashi smirked praying it worked and said "I would take that as an insult if it had been any other kunia but those."

Suddenly a yellow flash appeared on the bridge and Naruto turned and saw Tenten and the others but flashed agian as he felt someone behind him and when he reappeared he saw 3 ninja from mist and they were turning to attack him agian when he flashed agian reaching for his sword only to flash agian as he pulled his sword out and flash once agian appearing beside a man and slashes him in the side only to flash on the other side of the 3 and slash another man. To Kakashi who had his Sharingan out it was like a dream as he appeared attacked and disaapeared in less then a second.

As Naruto finished his last flash since after he arrived at the kunia it went up in smoke except the real one the 1 men on the left fell to the ground dead but the 2nd one replaced himself with the body of one of the mercs and the third one fell into a puddle of water however before Naruto had a chance to move the tall one who fell as a puddle of water stabbed his sword into naruto from behind.

Tenten screamed and Kakashi became pissed and was about to charge when Jaraiya appeared with a Rasengan in his hand and slammed it into the man who stabbed Naruto. Tsunade arrived moments later with Sakura in her arms and Zabuza appeared and said "Never doublecross a demon" as he decapitated Gato on his way forward where Yamato was fighting the last nin standing.

Kakashi started going through handsigns and grabbed his wrist and created a chidori and ran forward and stabbed the man in the heart.

Sasuke pulled out a kunia and charged the remaining merc who had stood to the side when Gato and the 3 nins arrived and went to stab them but another one went to kill him and forced Sasuke to dodge. A third merc went to stab him from behind and he dodged agian. An ax came down to where Sasuke was and he knew he did not have time to dodge even as the ax seemed to slow down so he closed his eyes waiting for death. Lee appeared in front of him and kicked the man away as Neji followed taking the fight to the last of the merc.

Sasuke got up an started joining in the fights and notice everyone was going slower as he looked at the adults by Naruto but saw that when he looked back Neji and Lee had already finished the remaining men.

Tenten after she saw Naruto fall ran toward him leaving the client and slid next to his form and applied pressure to the stab wound.

Tsunade was frozen in spot still with Sakura in her arms when Jaraiya walked over and grabbed Sakura and handed her to Haku who was beside Tsunade and drawed back and slapped Tsunade across across the face and said "Your the only one who can save him so do you job or watch another love one die."

Tsunade moved forward and knelt beside him since the pain and Jaraiya words made her forget her fear and made her hands start glowing green and started healing his body but found that her chakra was being blocked some but she forced the healing. She realised the reason her chakra was being blocked is the sword had poison on it. She said "Kakashi, can you copy medical jutsu."

Kakashi came over to her and said "Yeah."

Tsunade said "Copy and start using the justu Im doing so I can go and work on removing the poison."

Kakashi watched her a moment and copied the jutsu and his hands started to glow blue and started healing Naruto while Tsunade stopped and started another jutsu that made her hands glow purple and black liquid started coming out of the wound.

Tenten had Narutos head in her lap crying and praying he would be ok and Sakura began to wake up in Hakus arms and she thought she was in some kind of dream.

As she looked around she saw everyone gathered around Naruto and realized that it was not a dream and she tried to get up when Haku grabbed her tightly and said "No, right now you would only be in the way. Let them help him."

Sakura looked at Haku and asked "Who are you and whats going on."

Jaraiya said "This is Haku, him and Zabuza told us where you were and helped in rescuing you. Naruto killed 5 people to save you and then somehow he used the Yondaime Hiraishin to come back here to the bridge. I dont know what happened before we made it back but there was a dead nin along with alot of dead mercs on the ground and Naruto had a sword in his back."

Sakura try to get free but she couldn't becuase Haku wrapped his arms around her and she started to cry.

Tsunade after removing the poison started helping Kakashi heal Naruto. After about 10 minutes she stopped and sighed and said "Thats all we can do. Its up to him to pull through now." as she stood up.

Sasuke said "What was that justu he used earlier and who do I need to talk to to learn it."

Jaraiya said "That jutus he used was the Hiraishin and you cant learn it."

Sasuke said "Why not."

Jaraiya said "A, it cant be coppied and B, the only 2 people in the world who know how the jutsu works is Naruto and the Yondaime."

Tenten said "Please Narutokun, come back to me. Dont leave me. Not like this." as tears flowed down her cheeks.

She then said "Its my fault. I shouldn't have let that kunia be used. You told me to keep it for emergency and I thought that with what Kakashi said we could not when so I told him to use it. Please dont leave me. I love you." and she leaned foreward and kissed him on the lips.

Inside Naruto mind he appeared in front of Kyuubi cage and Naruto asked "What the hell am I doing here."

The Dark Naruto appeared and said "**Your dying. The only thing that can save you is your true power. I am not ready to die so me and you are going to fight now**." and he charged Narutook so people dont get confused I will call the good Naruto by his name and call dark Naruto, Arashi.

Arashi charged Naruto and Naruto ducked under a punch and Naruto ducked and punched Arashi in the ribs only to recieve an elbow to the head.

Naruto stumbled backwards but Arashi did a roundhouse kick whick was blocked by Naruto who punched Arashi in the knee trying to break the joint but he wound up feeling his own knee got out like it was broke.

Naruto and Arashi both fell to the ground and got back up but had lost thier speed battle for the moment and Arashi went to punch Naruto in the stomach but it was blocked and Naruto punched Arashi in the chest and felt himself being hit there and they both fell to the ground panting for breath.

Arashi said "**you might as well give up because you can never beat me. Like I told you I will always be here and always will be. Every time you hurt me you hurt yourselft."**

Naruto stopped and looked at Arashi and cracked his knuckled and heard Arashi knuckle crack as well but his hand had not moved.

Naruto said "Hey furball, what did you call him the first time I was here. My doppleganger."

Kyuubi said "**Yeah, what of it boy**."

Naruto said "I see. There is no way for me to defeat you for you are me. You cant defeat me either. I know get why I could not hurt you and why evertime something happend to my body that it happened to your also. To defeat you I must defeat myself." and he pulled out a kunia and stabbed himself in the heart.

Arashi gasped as blood spluttered out of his chest and he fell to the ground while Naruto stood there looking at him not even bleeding. Arashi started to glow green and blue and turned into pure energy that flew into Naruto whose eyes glossed over.

Kyuubi said "**You may have beat your own darkness but you will never beat me." **and suddenly Naruto was forced out of his mind.

Outside Naruto, Tenten had just kissed Naruto when his entire body was covered with green energy that soon turned blue and his eyes started to slowly open and everyone gasped. His eyes were no longer blue but the same color green Sakura was and he said "Is everyone alright." in a weak voice.

Sakura had jerked free of Haku when she heard Naruto and ran over and hugged him and said "yes. Everyone fine."

Naruto smiled and said "Im glad. Im really tired sis." and he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Sakura smiled and Kakashi asked "Why did he call you sis Sakura."

Sakura froze for a moment and said "He trust me enough that he thinks of me as family Kakashi."

Just then a bunch of merc came running to the bridge. A merc saw Gato dead and said "They killed our meal ticket. Lets get them." and they started walking toward the group of nins being careful because they saw alot of dead men on the ground

Jaraiya said "I guess they found out that we broke Sakura out huh." as he got into a fighting stance.

Zabuza said "It was not hard when you had that toad fall onto the building breaking it from its support beams." as he pulled his sword off his back

Tsunade cracked her knuckles and said "You picked the wrond day to mess with me."

Kakashi said "I will not let you harm any of my allies." as he pulled out a kunia in each hand

Sasuke smirked still not realising his sharingan is active got ready like Kakashi.

Neji activated his bloodline and got into the first Kata stance.

Lee said "I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM ANY LEAF SHINOBI OR ALLY OR I WILL RUN ALL THE WAY TO SUNA AND BACK 20 TIMES WITHOUT STOPPING." making everyone sweatdrop.

Tenten said "I will not let you harm Narutokun" as she grabbed Naruto sword that was unsheethed at the moment.

Haku said "First you boss kidnaps a beautiful woman and then plans to doublecross my master. Now that hes dead you want revenge. I will grant you revenge with a swift death."

Sakura seeing Naruto still out and everyone looked tired but ready to fight and what Haku said realising he was talking about her said "NO, I will not let you harm anyone precious to me. I will not be weak." making everyone look at her and she remember what her mom said and raised her shirt sleave and bit her thumb and ran the blood across the number 13 and suddenly a beam of light shot out of the number and hit the water beside the bridge. A thick mist covered the bridge stopping the merc from charging anymore when the sound of something soaking wet walked onto the bridge.

Kakashi asked "What was that Sakura." glancing at her and then the mist waiting to see what happened.

Sakura said "A summon." as she looked at where it was.

The mist started to clear and a man could be seen standing in front of the mercs and Sasuke said "Well thats anticlimatic." in a smug voice.

The man turned to look at the group of ninja and narrowed his eyes on Sasuke and he had a Hockey mask on and a machete sticking out of his stomach. He pulled the machete out and started walking toward the mercs and raised his arm up and the merc stabbed the man in the heart with a spear with a glee smile on his face thinking he killed the man.

The man looked at the merc and slashed his head off in one motion and walked toward the next man who tried to kill him by stabbing him in the head with a sword. The man plunged the machete into his stomach before pulling it out and going to the next one. The mercs all started to leave but when they turned around the bridge was covered with water and a sign said "Welcome to Crysal Lake" was by the water.

Everyone turned green as the man went from one to another to another killing the mercs brutally. Even when they worked together and cut off his arm and his head he still kept killing them as he picked up his arm and started to beat people with it, swinging it like a mace. Soon the mercs were all dead and the man picked up his head and walked into the water and was gone leaving behind the mutilated bodies of the mercs. The water receeded and the bridge was just like the water never was there.

Sakura ignored it and was looking at Naruto and Sasuke said "Where did you get that summon. I demand you tell me. You dont deserve something like that."

Tenten and everyone else ignored him and Tenten said "I see what she meant by being unable to stop them. I am almost afraid to use mine."

Tsunade asked "What was those Sakura and what do you mean yours Tenten."

Sakura said "They are a special summoning we were given by a private sensie, I have one and Tenten has the other. Lets get out of here before we have to kill anyone else." as her hands were shaking.

As she walked over to pick Naruto up but tenten said "Stop." and raised up his wrist and wiped some blood on a seal and soon Naruto was covered in seals and they slowly faded and Yamato said "Thats new. What was that."

Tenten said "weights." and she grabbed both her empty scrolls and bit her thumb and rubbed some blood on a seal on each one and suddenly all the weapons on the bridge she had threw went up in smoke and Tenten closed the scrolls. She then walked over and picked up the Hiraishin one and sighed as she looked at it.

Sakura picked up his sword and sheethed it and put it on her back.

Lee asked "How much was he up to."

Tenten thought and said "I dont know."

Sasuke was fumming and walked over to kick Naruto when he was hit on the back of the head by Jaraiya who said "Dont ever try it or I will kill you myself." as he bent down and picked Naruto up.

Kakashi asked as they were lead back toward Tazunas house "Ok, first thing I want to know is how Naruto know the Hiraishin."

Tenten said "The what." with a smile on her face making everyone sweatdrop.

Jaraiya said "I wonder that myself."

Kakashi who was looking at Tenten sighed and said "Ok, who gave you those summonings Tenten and Sakura."

Tenten said "Like I told you earlier Kakashi, family secrets."

Kakashi had enough and said "Sakura, I order you to tell me."

Sakura said "Sorry, only person who knows the soarce besides those involved is the Hokage himself and we are not allowed to tell under S-class penalty."

Kakashi shook his head and said "Well can someone tell me why you and Naruto both had to be out of mission for the past week and why his eyes are now the same color as Sakuras."

Tenten said "Sorry, family secret, though I will tell you its equal to what happen on page 36 of Icha Icha paradise volume 2. As for the eyes, not a clue."

Kakashi stopped and said "You laid beside Naruto naked all week long. No wonder, he was out of chakra and you had bloodloss." with a smile on his face and said "But that still does not mean you can just not be available for missions." as his smile faded.

Naruto groaned and said "Kakashi, you train an average of 19 hours a day, 7 days a week without stopping for a day off and tell me how long you last before having to shut down. Besides, what me and my girlfriend do or do not do is our business, not yours." as he had his eyes closed and being carried by Jaraiya.

Kakashi asked "Well since your awake Naruto mind telling me how you know the Hiraishin."

Naruto said "Its amazing what you learn to do when you create 1000 Kagebunshin and turn them loose on a library, train under a weapon maker who has made a legend of himself with his own sealing knowledge and figure out how to create your own seals." Jaraiya stopped and had set him down though Naruto legs were not holding him sturdy.

Kakashi said "So you recreated it."

Naruto said "Thats your decision to believe it or not. I wont confirm nor deny it." as he smiled.

Naruto sighed and said "So whats been happening while I was out and how long was I out."

Sakura said "I used the summon I got and it killed several more mercs."

Naruto said "Thats good. Just remember the restriction on it so they dont kill you."

Tenten asked "How are you feeling. You did have a sword through you earlier."

Naruto eyes glossed over and he said "Its not the first time but Im fine." as his happy cherry voice was gone and replaced with an emotionalist one.

Tenten sighed and handed Naruto the Hiraishin kunia that she picked up and he looked at it and sighed before biting his thumb and putting the blood on it making everyone look at him and then he grabbed the sword Sakura handed to him and put it on the back and he said "Its was a security seal that was added to them when they were made. If anyone tries to mess with the seals on it before my blood is on it the kunai will explode with the power of 10 exploding tags that are in the middle of it. I dont want to take the risk someone could break down the seals and learn the secret."

Everyone was stunned and Sasuke said "Tell me how to do it."

Naruto said "Run real fast."

Sasuke became pissed and was starting to do handsigns for a fire jutsu when Naruto appeared behind him with his sword drawn and held agianst Sasuke neck and said "I know you were not fixing to attack me for not giving you what you want, now were you."

Kakashi said "Thats enough Naruto."

Naruto said "I have no problem with stopping Kakashi sensie but I am not going to stand by and be attacked from behind." as he sheethed his sword.

Lee asked "Naruto, how much weights did you have on."

Naruto stopped and looked at his weigths and groaned and said "No wonder I moved so fast. Here we go agian." and started walking while applying chakra to it. Naruto speed slowly started to slow down and then Naruto stopped walking and said "There we go. I am currently at 1500 Lee."

Tenten slapped her forehead and said "You did it agian Naruto. You forget to multiply that by 5 since that is the weight per limb."

Everyone got wide eyed and Tsunade looked at Naruto and said "You have 7500lbs on."

Naruto said "No, of coarse not. Thats just my main weights. I also got 200lbs on my arms and legs each to make them faster then the rest of my body added to the same activation and release seals." like it was the weather he was talking about

Tsunade slapped her forehead and said "Hes going to kill himself. I just know it."

Naruto said "Now why would I do a thing like that granny."

Tenten slapped him upside the head and said "Show some respect for Tsuandesama."

Naruto said "But she is a granny."

Tenten stopped and looked at Tsunade who had a nervous twitch and said "perhaps you should call her something else."

Naruto sighed and said "Why, we got erosannin and granny here. I think those names fit them just like how I call the hokage old man."

Kakashi asked "So what other skills have you been hiding Naruto besides the Hiraishin."

Naruto put his finger to his chin and said "I have been learning...well your my sensei so you should already know." with a smile making everyone facefault.

Sakura asked "Why are you different Naruto. I mean for the last few minutes you have not had your smile on like normal unless you were happy. Its like you removed your mask."

Everyone was wondering what she meant among the gennin except Naruto and Tenten and all the adults figured it out.

Naruto said "lets just say I fought myself and won and leave it at that."

Sakura said "I see. Well I guess then things are going to get interesting."

Naruto asked "How did you get captured if you dont mind me asking and where was the others."

Sakura said "I was sent to the market to get supplies while Kakashi taught Sasuke treeclimbing and Neji and Lee gaurded the client. Kakashi thought that if I went without my headband out in view then I could maybe find out some info also."

Haku said "She was attacked by the 3 ninja back at the bridge and knocked out though considering the gap is skill levels she did do pretty good to last 2 minutes agianst all 3." making everyone look at him.

Sakura said "You saw that."

Haku said "Yes. I was getting stuff to help finish healing Zabuza and when I saw thier headbands I decided to follow them and see if they were passing through or after us. I knew who they were since Zabuza showed me them in the bingo book and knew I had no chance agianst them and if I used my bloodline they would have killed me regardless."

Jaraiya said "I had forgot all about you and Zabuza still being here. I figured you would have ran off already." though everyone knew he was lying.

Zabuza said "Actually, I was wondering if it would be possible to join the leaf. Haku and I are both tired of running and I can give you some information on 2 things you might find interesting. Does the names Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi peak your interest." as he walked over and leaned agianst a tree.

Sasuke started to say something but Tsunade put a paralyzing shot of chakra to his nervous system to both shut him up but also to stop him from doing something stupid.

Jaraiya said "I cant promise you admittance into the leaf but I can promise you safe passage to and from Konoha should you be denied."

Zabuza said "Fair enough, Orochimaru is the leader of the new sound village. He is currently gathering every missing nin that will work for him but anyone over the rank of jounin has to have a curseseal put on them which is why I would not work for him. He is planning something big and its agianst Konoha. What it is I dont know but the recruiter I talked to said that when it was over the leaf would be no more. As for Itachi, I ran into him about a year ago. Him and one of the other remaining members of the 7 swordsmen Kisame are currently members of a group called Atasuki. They came to me offering me a chance to join and said they would wait for me to decide and told me to meet them in a year in Rain Country. They said Atasuki wanted to create thier own hidden village and destroy all the others with the tailed beast help. They say they have found a way to draw on the demon power and to control them. They said that if I joined I would be allowed access to the 3 tail. They also said they currently have 2 of the 9."

Neji said "Then the Uchiha is a fool. The nine tails has been destroyed."

Naruto thought "_No, it hasn't_." as he set down.

Sakura thought "_Naruto..." _as she looked at him

Tenten walked over and set down beside him while everyone else was quite after what Neji said.

Jaraiya said "Well you confirmed what I have been hearing from my spy network. We have a deal so I will make sure you can see the Hokage and be allowed to leave if he turns you down."

Naruto asked "So what now."

Kakashi said "We still have to stay until the bridge is finished. After that we will return to Konoha."

Tsunade said "Kakashi, Im taking Tenten and Sakura with me back to Konaha. I want to check Sakura out at a hospital and also tenten may have been a help in battle but she just recently got over major bloodloss from what I can tell so she needs to be back in the village.."

Jaraiya said "Im taking the gaki with me Kakashi. I need to check him out and see why his eyes changed color and what was that green chakra. I assume you can finish the mission now with the main threat and the enemy nins dead."

Kakashi nodded and Yamato said "I guess I will head back with them and to escort Zabuza and Haku."

Kakashi said "So you just going to leave us hanging." as he pulled out his book.

Tenten asked "Which volume is that."

Kakashi said "18, why."

Tenten said "Oh, I was hoping 19 was out."

Jaraiya pulled out a copy and handed it to her making her squeel and Kakashi asked "Wheres mine."

Jaraiya said "You need to pay more attention to your students before you get another free one."

Tsunade had a vein twitch and said "I need to have a talk with her."

Naruto said "No shes fine just the way she is." as he got up and walked over to Jariaya.

Jaraiya bit his thumb and ran through some seals and Gambunta appeared and Jaraiya said "I need you to take us back to the main land agian Gambunta."

Gambunta said **"If you call me out one more time besides a fight or to drink I will sit on you Jaraiya."** as Tsunade, Yamata, Zabuza, Haku, Sakura, Tenten, and Naruto jumped up to join Jaraiya before Gambunta jumped away,


	4. Chapter 4

When they made it to the mainland and Gambunta went up in smoke Naruto said "Somethings wrong with my chakra. It feels different now. I didn't want to say anything back around the others, especially with Kakashi 20 questions and Sasuke being pissed that someone does something that he cant. Hes been gettting worse everytime me and Sakura do something new like treeclimbing, waterwalking, leaf balancing while doing both as well as her weapon skills increasing thanks to Tentens help."

Yamato walked over and said "Flare your chakra. It was flooded with nature chakra back on the bridge."

Jaraiya asked "Whats nature chakra Yamato."

Yamato said "Its what we call Naruto green chakra. We learned that if he sent out his chakra around plants that he can absorb thier energy and that it also neutralizes his other chakra in his body making them his normal blue.

Naruto flared his chakra and it was completely green. No red or blue but completely green.

Yamato asked "did anything happen with IT."

Zabuza said "If your all talking about the Kyuubi I already figured it out and so has Haku. Kisame and Itachi told me all about thier target they were assigned so if I ever encountered him to leave him alone. Blond hair, blue eyes, whiskers on his face named Naruto. They will have to update thier info."

Jaraiya looked at Zabuza and said "So thier the ones assigned to get him."

Naruto said "I guess everyone knows about Kyuubi. I never told anyone but the night I got the scroll I met it and someone who looked like me. He said he was my doppleganger and was all my dark thoughts. He also said he had my true power and that the only way I would ever get it is if I killed him but he said that if I fought him and lose he would get control of my body and let it free for revenge. On the bridge when I passed out I fought him because he made a play for me since he said I was dying. Everytime I hurt him it hurt me and vice versa and after I realised it and remembered what I read about dopplegangers I stab myself in the heart and killed him. He turned into chakra and slammed into me and the next thing I knew I was waking up."

Tsunade said "Naruto, do you still have any of those seeds you had earlier."

Naruto reached into a pocket and pulled one out and Tsunade asked "Have you been able to do anything other then just grow flowers before now."

Naruto said "I can use four jutsu but I cant make the plants do what I want them to like Yamato said I should be able to do."

Tsunade said "I think I know what has happened but I want to test my theory. Try to make the seed grow but imagine what you want it to do as you do it."

Naruto said "Sure but I dont know why. It never worked before." and sent out his chakra into the seed and it grew quickly into a long vine and Naruto said "Woah, it worked." as he swung the vine and it circled a tree and tied itself around it. He then sent a little chakra into it and it unrolled and came back to him in a lose rope.

Naruto said "Thats wierd. It seems that it will do it on its own like I want it to when I put my chakra into it."

Tsunade smiled and said "Now you have unlocked your true bloodline Naruto. You should be able to make them do pretty much anything but I will tell you the one thing my grandfather said about his bloodline that I remember. You cant make a plant do anything that it wont want. The plant is alive also so learn what each kind of plant will or wont do."

Naruto nods and asked "What should I do about this." holding up the vine.

Tsunade said "Either practice with it some more or destroy it so no one can use it."

Naruto nods and threw it into the air and went through three handsigns and said "Windcutter." and suddenly the vine was destroyed into 10 pieces.

Jaraiya asked "How did you do that."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Asuma sensie has been teaching me wind manipulation as well as a few wind jutsu. That was one I modified for use with a trench knife. I would have worked with the vine but I dont want to do it while moving and in the company of others so no one gets hurt."

Everyone nods and Tsunade asked "How do you feel Sakura. Did they do anything to you while you were captured."

Sakura said "Besides hit me with that stick and tell me that the moment I passed out I would be used like any woman should be since I wont be able to fight back. Besides that no. I stayed awake all that time from the moment I first woke up to when Naruto and Haku saved me. After I passed out I rested a little but Im still tired." as she looked away.

Naruto was clenching his fist and said "Im glad I killed those men then."

Jaraiya asked "How are you both taking that. As far as I know you both never killed before."

Naruto said "I was upset at first and it brought alot of bad memories but when I heard Sakura scream I forgot it and moved to help her. When I found that man hurting her I was about to kill him when Haku killed him with a senbon to the heart." as he was still clenching and unclenching his fist.

Sakura said "I saw those men and I knew I would not be much help and with Naruto out I knew we both were going to be a liability along with Tazuna so I decided to use that summon. Since I was told it dont use any chakra but it has special restrictions."

Tsunade asked "What kind of summons use no chakra and what kind of restrictions."

Sakura looked at Tenten who nodded and said "Mine has to be used by water and is used to take out alot of enemies at a distants but it can only be used up to a point in life which I wont mention."

Tenten said "Mine is a close range one that has to be used inside a building and cant be used after the same point as Sakuras."

Jaraiya asked "Why did you do that Naruto, the whole damsel in distress bit and how did you know it would work."

Naruto said "I was told the idea from a friend, I guess you could say around my birthday last year and as for me turning into a girl it was my Sexy no jutsu. A jutsu I made."

Yamato said "I hate to bring this up but we should be getting back to Konoha." as he glanced at Zabuza and Haku.

Jaraiya said "Sure lets head back." as he turned and started to walk and Naruto said "Why cant you just summon Gambunta agian."

Jaraiya said "You heard what he said, if I call him agian to be just a taxi then he will sit on me."

Naruto nods and walks beside him and saw Tenten reading the book Jaraiya gave her and asked "So how is it Tenchan."

Tenten said "It seems to be good but it wont beat my favorite one though."

Jaraiya asked "Really, whats your favorite."

Tenten said "16, you know the one where the poor guy who lived on the streets after his home was destroyed met the red eyed princess and her traveling companion at the hotsprings when he was running from a mob. The princess said he looked like he was the dead king from another kingdom who she had a crush on and her companion who had the slit tongue kept calling him the names the mob called him like it was a badge of honor. It turned out he was the prince of another kingdom whose father slayed the evil dragon at the cost of his life. Thats my favorite one."

Naruto stopped and asked "Tenten, what did the male character of that story look like and how did it end." as he was pale

Tenten stopped and said "He had blond hair and blue eyes and it ended when the princess told him happy birthday and she would hope he would become king like the man he looked like."

Naruto turned to Jaraiya and screamed "You knew." and disappeared and reapppeared in front of Jaraiya with his sword out and sliced threw Jaraiya only for him to be replaced by a log and he tensed and replaced himself as the log shot out vines from it shooting through the place he was a moment ago grabbing onto Jaraiya who melted into a pile of mud.

Naruto reappeared in the road and said "You knew who my father was all the time and you never did a damn thing about it you bastard." and disapeared agian as he saw Jarayia standing in a tree and slashed the tree branch Jaraiya was on.

Tenten screamed "Whats wrong Narutokun. Why are you attacking Jaraiyasama." as she was scared.

Tsunade who had already figured it out was more impressed with the fight she was seeing as Naruto was using his bloodline without even trying. Everytime Jaraiya appeared Naruto either appeared there or some tree or plant would hit him. She went threw some handseals and replaced a log with Naruto sword as she held it as he glanced at her and said "You can beat the shit out of him but you are not killing him until I find out why also."

Sakura asked "Whats going on Tsunade."

Tsunade said "Think about what Tentens favorite story of Jaraiya book was about. A poor boy living on the street being chased by a mob. Also include the fact that the woman wished him a happy birthday meaning that if it was say October 10, the blond hair blue eye guy would be Naruto, added to the fact that he was the son of the king or should I say Hokage who died fighting the dragon or Kyuubi."

Yamato said "Then there is the reference to the red eyed woman and her slit tongue companion. There is only one red eyed woman in Konoha and that would be Kurenai and she does have a slit tongue traveling companion or rather her best friend is Anko who was the apprentice to Orochimaru the snake sannin and everyone knows snakes have slit tongues. Like almost everyone else those two get plastered on that day and if you know Anko when she gets drunk she find someone to sleep with and if the princess or Kurenai did have a crush on the yondaime like your story said she may have been to drunk to realise that Naruto wasn't him. If I had to guess what happened I say they gave Naruto a birthday to remember...ouch thats going to hurt."

Everyone glanced back at the battle still going on.

Jaraiya appeared back where the fight had started after having a tree limb slap him in the head and the vines shot up agian and encased him preventing him from moving.

Naruto appeared and kicked him into the air and created 20 Kagebunshin that all started bouncing off of trees as they landed and made a human pinball out of him.

Haku asked "Is Naruto actually beating a sannin."

Tsunade said "No, Jaraiya letting him vent all his frustration out because he knew Naruto is right. Whatever happens no one interfere. If it gets deadly I will stop it myself."

Naruto appeared above Jariaya and kicked him with both feet sending him to the ground, creating a crater.

Naruto landed near him and walked up and said "Give me one reason why. Your story told that you knew I was dads son add to the fact you knew he was married since you were at the wedding. That meant you knew all about mom and sis. Why did you not help me. I heard the old man talk about you and the other sannins all the time when I was younger and he got joy out of telling me how you and the yondaime were like father and son, so why did you leave me in that hell hole instead of taking me as at least your unofficial grandson or something. You cant say that you did not know what my life was like because your story said how I was homeless because my house was destroyed. Yeah it was destroyed. They planted a bomb in it with 200 exploding tags all lined up so when I opened the door I would be killed. Luckily they did not realise the old man reinforced the door with steel that blocked the blast. I spent nearly a week in the hospital after that where the only time anyone came into the room besides the old man was to change out the medicine or should I say poison in the IV. They could claim it was medicine but when you pulled the label off and it says acid or has the big bone and crossbones like most poisons are labeled you know what it really is. Luckily they left me one bedpan that they never bothered to check since I did not deserve to be clean and I was able to block the IV until they leave and have it drain in the bedpan. Then there is the food that they claim would make me better faster. I placed it on the window seal to see what would happen and a bird ate it and was dead in 5 seconds.

You got one chance to tell me why the hell you did not do anything for me or I will kill you. What was your reason. Was it becuase I was a painful reminder of dad, or was it that you are like almost everyone else in Konoha and see me as the Kyuubi, or perhaps its just you dont give a shit about anyone unless they have tits and a pussy." Naruto changed into his female form and said in a female voice "So if I looked like this would you have done something." and released it as he kicked Jaraiya in the stomach sending him into a tree.

Everyone was stunned by what they heard happened to him. Sakura knew it was bad but even she did not know it was that bad.

Tenten was crying and Jaraiya said "The council." making everyone look at him.

Naruto asked with narrowed eyes "What was that."

Jaraiya said "The only way sensie could get the council to approve the law that no one was to speak about the Kyuubi in you under penalty of death was if you were forbidden from leaving the village until you became of age. They feared that if you were taken to another village they could make you into a weapon to be used agianst Konoha so they made sensie agree that if you ever left the village before you came of age then they would activate a seal they placed on you while you were still an infant and it would fry your brain and blow up your heart. I could not take you out of the village becuase they would kill you, thats why I sent a percentage of my book sales to sensie to not only help take care of you by paying for your apartment and what little bit of free money you had plus your utilities but also to pay your mothers and sisters taxes as well as make sure they had enough money to live on. A librarian in Konoha only makes $6000 a year. Your mother and sister lived on $14000 a year. I know your life was bad. I seen the report and I wanted to do everything I could to take care of you but my hands were tied. I had to leave the village because I was afraid I would kill them all. I also knew that Danzo had already made arrangements for you to be kidnapped so they could kill you so I spent alot of time blocking all outside threats to you."

Tsunade said "You knew this and you did not tell me."

Jaraiya said "What was I suppose to tell you. I did not even know you were his mother until a month and a half ago."

Naruto asked "Are those seals still on me."

Jaraiya sighed and said "No, the day I saw you and those ladies in the hotsprings was the day I removed them. Thats what I was in Konoha for. After you all passed out I used shushin to take you away and removed the seal. I started to take you then but I knew I could not protect you from Atasuki. We have been trying to gather info on them for the last 3 years since Orochimaru and Itachi both were members of the group but Orochimaru left. The only thing we knew for sure was they were after the tailed beast so that meant they would be coming after you."

Zabuza said "Thats why I wanted to kill the Mizukage. People get so involved in polotics they forget the people are human. Its also why I killed the entire graduating class that year in mist." as he leaned agianst the tree.

Naruto sighed and said "I wont kill you Jaraiya but I am not completely trusting you either. I need to think on it and I know this is a clone. Look behind you and you will see what I mean." as he looked at a tree branch behind him where the real Jaraiya was as the one in front of him melted.

Jaraiya turned and paled as behind him was over 200 bamboo poles made into spikes all ready to impale him.

Everyone looked where he was looking and paled also.

Yamato asked "How did you do that Naruto. I know you dropped you weights to move like you did but how did you get your bloodline to work like that."

Naruto said "It was like me and the plants became one. It was like I could see and feel what they did and viceversa. I just had to think trap him and a wall appeared and when I thought capture him and the vines would try and grab him. It was like they played off my emotions and did as I wanted them to or maybe I was fighting the way they wanted me to. I cant really explain it."

Zabuza said "Kid, you use the Ying double dragon style of sword fighting dont you."

Naruto said "Yeah, how did you know."

Zabuza said "You need to learn another style if you plan to fight Kisame at any time. He uses the Yang double dragon style so he will be able to neutralize all you sword skills since its the sister style you have. That means you will come down to jutsu and experience and since theres no way you can gain 10 years of battle experience before you meet him, you need more skills."

Naruto sighed and looked down and Zabuza said "Dont be to hard on yourself kid. You could give most jounins a run for thier money right now from what I saw. Hell you could probably take on a kage for a little while before you lost but you lack battle experience."

Naruto sighed and said "Then I am still not strong enough. I need to get Kagelevel." as he turned and started to walk toward Konoha.

Tenten walked up beside him and grabbed his hand and started walking with him followed by Sakura who was looking down until she felt someone put an arm around her and she looked up and saw it was Haku who said "Dont be sad. You did real good back in wave also. Your about chunnin right now I would say." making her blush.

She asked "Why are you being nice to me."

Haku said "I dont know. For some reason I like you and want to get to know you better."

Sakura blushed and said "I would like that." as they started to chat.

Yamata and Zabuza followd behind the 2 couples and Yamato said "Young love."

Zabuza said "God I hope he does not make me a grandfather."

As they were walking away Tsunade stopped and said "you can come out now Jaraiya."

The Jaraiya in the tree melted into mud and Jaraiya busted out of the ground. He walked over to her and said "The boys good."

Tsunade said "I know. He had your ass dead to rights most of the fight even if you were not using any skills but to dodge. How bad was it." as they both started to walk behind the others.

Jaraiya reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll and handed it to her and she opened it and read.

She narrowed her eyes and said "What are we going to do about it."

Jaraiya said "The boy is the main problem. When word gets out he knows the Hiraishin it is going to be like a pack of lions fighting for a lamb. Sakura we could keep hidden. Kushina we dont really have to worry about."

Tsunade asked "Whys that."

Jaraiya snorted and asked "What rank do you think she had."

Tsunade said "High chunnin to low jounin. Why."

Jaraiya smiled and said "Do you remember a ninja about 17 years ago called the Hungry Piranha."

Tsunade stopped and said "I remember hearing about that person. Apparetly every ninja who faced him was left dead in a bloody mess and was always soaked. I heard he was made Kage of the village of whirlpool."

Jaraiya said "Yeah, she was." as he waited for Tsunade to catch on.

Tsunade took a few steps and stopped and asked "You dont mean to tell me that she is that ninja."

Jaraiya said "Yeah, she is. Whirlpool does things different. The Rasenkage (spiral shadow) is only in office for 10 years. Like you she is a descendant of a previous Kage. She was the Kyuudaime Rasenkage before her time was up. She took office at 17 and left when she was 27, met Minota at 28 and had the kids at 29. She maybe 41 now but shes still keeps up her skills. 3 years after she left whirlpool its hidden village was destroyed by Iwa so no one really knew much about her. Aparently her grandfather was the Sandaime Rasenkage. Sensie told me she told the kids she was only a jounin."

Tsunade said "So those two have 5 kages and 2 sannins in thier blood plus the fact that Naruto has the shodiames bloodline as well as the fox."

Jaraiya said "Dont forget sakura also has a potential bloodline in perfect chakra control like you. Sensie thinks that like you, no matter how much chakra you have its always perfect. He also thinks she might have the Nidaimes bloodline also becuase her elemental card instead of being just a little wet was completely soaked. So much that he rang out 6 glasses of water out of the card before it could be consider damp. She just needs someone to teach her suiton jutsu."

Tsunade asked "Whats Kakashi been teaching her and Naruto."

Jaraiya sighed as they kept a good distance behind the others and said "Apparently Kakashi was ordered to primarily teach the Uchiha and has currently taught them nothing. Yamato taught Naruto how to use his bloodline, the secret of Kagebunshin and when you can make over 1000 at a time and not be tired it comes in handy. Sensie said he read the entire Konoha library in less then a week. He also knows treeclimbing that he taught Sakura, Leaf balancing, Kushina told Sakura how to water walk but had her work on endurance with Naruto before she was allowed to do it so they both can do that now. Naruto, as you heard has also been learning wind manipulation from Asuma. Im thinking about teaching him the Rasengan. Naruto has also had kenjutsu from Dustin or as you might have heard his name "The dragon slayer."

Tsunade stopped and said "How the hell did Naruto get him to agree to teach him. The dragon slayer was at one time consider one of the top 5 swordsmen in the world until he got hurt. He was the second best in the village under Hayate."

Jaraiya pointed to Tenten and said "Thats his daughter and the best weapon user in the village at long range. Apparently she can hit any target up to a mile away with 100 percent accuracy. Her chakra control in near perfect and her stamina is also good. Her ninjutsu sucks since she has spent most of her time perfecting her skills with weapons. She is also pretty good with the sword but does not like them. Her sensie is Gai along with the Hyuuga and the boy in green back there in wave. From what sensie told me Dustin was also Minota chief maker of the Hiraishin kunias so I think hes the one who taught it to Naruto."

Tsunade nods and said "That is interesting. Hows her tiajutsu."

Jaraiya frowned and said "All 3 of them suck at it. Naruto kenjutsu makes up for his some but he still has alot of openings and from what I saw of his use of Hiraishin he just recently learned it since he has not had much experience using it or he would have not made that mistake at the end of the battle on the bridge. I think thats why they were unable to be with thier teams this past week."

Tsunade nods and said "So we have a super powerhouse who could be a jounnin with a rare bloodline, a chunnin level nin with 2 possible bloodline and perhaps the makings of a medic nin and lastly we have a weapons expert who also has the makings of a medic nin."

Jaraiya smirked and said "They could be the next Sannins."

Tsuande shook her head and said "Dont get me started."

Naruto was walking beside Tenten and she asked "So you want to talk about it."

Naruto looked at her and asked "Talk about what."

Tenten said "Well either we can talk about what happened back there or the fact that you basically admitted that you and 2 jounins had sex together."

Naruto groaned and said "I am not ready to talk about what happened back there but I guess I can tell you about the other but you cant tell anyone."

Sakura said "Then let me get up there also. I want to hear this." as she walked up holding Hakus hand which Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "You hurt my sister I will do to you what I did to the pervert."

Sakura punched him in the arm and said "Quit threatening Haku. Now spill it."

Naruto sighed and said "It happened last year on my birthday..."

Flashback

Naruto was running from a mob and the ABNU mysteriously disappeared agian this year. They had tracked him down just out side of the ramen stand and blocked off all roof and roads leading toward his apartment and the Hokage tower. They planned ahead this time.

Naruto soon made it toward the hotsprings and saw that the door to the woman side was open and she heard 2 woman giggling inside so he went to put on a henge in haste and screwed up the handseals and created the Sexy no justu. He appeared as a nude female and he quickly ran inside and closed the door hard.

Luckily the people in the mob were far enough behind they did not see him henge but they did see him run inside.

A female voice said "Whats wrong with you cutie. You act like your about to be killed."

Naruto turned and luckily was to scared to react to the site of Kurenai and Anko naked in the water each holding a glass that had some sake in it.

Naruto said in a female voice "Im trying to get away from some people who want to hurt me. Can you help me."

Just then a shout from the other side of the door screamed "The demon ran into the bathhouse. Lets get him." and people started to beat on the door.

Anko said "Jump in the water and hold your breath kid. I will sit on your shoulders and Kurenai here will cast a genjutsu to make it where they cant see you."

Naruto not wasting a moment jumped in the water and grabbed as much air as he could. Anko immediatley set down on his shoulders and kurenai even though she was drunk could still cast a genjutsu.

Just as she finished the door busted open and a group of about 20 men and 3 woman charged in and Anko screamed "What the hell are you assholes doing. Cant you see we are in here." and she sent out snakes to attack the group who quickly ran to get away.

Kurenai got up and went to close the door and Anko sighed before she felt something between her legs and jumped out of the water.

Naruto slowly started to float to the top of the water and Anko realised that he was drowning so she scooped him up out of the water and Kurenai came over and between them started to do cpr on him. Anko had ripped his shirt off to do the stomach part while Kurenai did them mouth to mouth. They both knew who he was because when he passed out the jutsu stopped.

A few moments later Naruto coughed and spit out the water and he slowly opened his eyes.

Kurenai looked at him and the alchohal must have taken over because she saw the Yondaime and leaned forward and started to kiss him. Naruto eyes opened wide and then as her tongue found its way into his he closed his eyes and tried returning the kiss.

Anko looked at her friend and said "What the hell. I always wonder what it was like to fuck a demon. I guess your as close as Im going to get." and she undid his pants and pulled them off and slid on top of him.

Naruto eyes opened wide at the sensation and Kurenai broke the kiss and said "oh yondaimesama. I cant believe your back. My childhood crush has returned to me." and she leaned forward and kissed him agian.

end flashback

Naruto said "And then things went from there. By the time they were to tired to stop it was already close to midnight and they both laid on my arms there on the ground by the hotsprings and the last thing I heard was Happy Birthday Gaki."

Everyone had stopped when he was talking about it and Tenten was gaping while Sakura was beat red. A perverted giggle was heard and everyone turned and saw all the adults had caught up with them and Tsunade said "Im going to kill them."

Naruto said "No your not. It was a one time thing and though I admit it was not what I wanted at first I enjoyed it and wound up not ending up in the hospital on my birthday. They saved my life that day and I wont have them hurt because of it. Besides they were both drunk." as he looked at her.

Tsunade said "But they..."

Naruto said "Drop it. I know what your thinking but nothing you could say or do would change the events and I rather leave them alone." as he turned back and walked toward Konoha.

Tenten asked "So about what time did you get to the hotsprings." curiosity getting the better of her.

Naruto said "around noon, why."

Everyone stopped and looked at him and Tenten fainted.

Naruto asked "Why did she faint." as he picked her up bridal style.

Tsunade had her mouth open and said "over 11 hours."

Jaraiya said "11 and a half from kiss to kiss." as he remembered the research.

Sakura looked at Tenten and said "Damn, lucky, ass. If I wasn't his sister..."

Naruto asked "Whats wrong with you all. Its no big deal.

Tsunade asked "Naruto, how much do you know about other people sex."

Naruto said "Nothing really, why."

She slapped her forhead and said "Kid, most men only go at most 4 hours without a break. For you to please not one but 2 woman for that long makes you a rare gem in sex. Woman like it longer as long as it does not get to rough later on when they get dry."

Naruto scratched his head and said "Well, them im normal I guess. I just used my tongue on one while the other bounced. Anko told me what to do and I like it once I got the hang of it. I also used my fingers and hands after being told how to make them feel good." still not getting whats the big deal.

Sakura blew back with a nose bleed passing out, brother or not, that was to much sexual information.

Tsunade slapped herself agian and said "I cant say it. Lets just go."

Haku picked up Sakura and joined the group as they made thier way to Konoha."

Back in wave country everyone was sitting at the dinner table and Inari said "Man I wish I could have been there. I would like to have seen the golden green flash guy."

Kakashi asked "Why did you call him that."

Inari said "Well, you said how he attacked Gatos men with golden flashes and then he turned green with some wierd energy so I thought just call him the golden green flash."

Tazana said "You know that might not be a bad name for the bridge, the golden green flash bridge named after the kid who showed up and saved all our asses."

Neji asked "About that, I was wondering. Does Naruto have a bloodline."

Kakashi said "Not that I know of why."

Neji said "Oh it nothing, just currious." and thought "_when he was walking earlier and he appeared behind the uchiha the ground suddenly sprang grass up and it looked like it was following his control."_

Sasuke asked "How is the dobe so strong."

Lee said "Because his flames of youth burn brightly and he shows hard work pays off."

Kakashi sighed and said "I hate to admit it Sasuke but Lees right. Naruto has been training everyday harder then everyone. The only time he ever stops training is when hes eating. I notice that he uses his Kagebunshin to practice chakra control while hes busy working on the missions as well as the fact that hes also been learning swordsmenship and who knows what else hes been learning."

Neji said "I know hes works at the wolf claw weapon shop an hour every day in the forge before lessons. Tenten told me once. Aparrantly its how he is paying for the training her dad is giving him for sword training."

Lee said "dont forget about the weight training. Im suprised he is at the same level as I am on them and we are both almost to gai sensies level."

Sasuke said "The dobe should not be getting extra training. I should be the one."

Kakashi had enough of Sasuke attitude and seeing Naruto using his sensie jutsu made Kakashi realise that he has been a terrible burden to both his other students as he remembered his saying, those who follows the rules are trash but those who abandon thier friends are worse then trash. Sasuke proved before Naruto arrived he cared nothing for his teammates and it is only getting worse.

He said "Sasuke. I have almost had it with you. Your upset because both him and Sakura are getting better. If you would get off your ass and train with them when they asked you to you could be at the same level they are so you only have yourself to blame. The reason I have not taught you or them anything else besides teamwork is because you are weaker then they are and have been holding them back. You dont like what Im saying then you go and find somebody else to teach you." as he looked back at his book.

Sasuke smirked and said "Well your of no use to me anymore anyways. I awakened my Sharingan and copied that jutsu you used on the bridge." and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Kakashi sighed and said "Lee, Neji. I cant believe Im saying this but dont show any of your skills around him. His arragance is to the point he will get somebody killed. I know you only can use tiajutsu Lee and I dont want Gai screaming at me that I allowed Sasuke to steal your style though if he coppied the chidori he might have coppied part of your style also so dont use it for the remainder of the time were here. You also Neji. Even though he cant see the chakra holes he can read where they are."

Both nods and Lee asked "So how much longer should we be here."

Kakashi said "I figure by the end of the week. At that time Im going to ask the Hokage to Replace Sasuke on my team."

Neji asked "does that mean your not putting them in the chunnin exams."

Kakashi said "Sakura and Naruto are both chunnin level. They have both been training hard and I believe Jaraiya will take Naruto as his apprentice and Tsunade may take Sakura. I am going to ask her to at least. She has what it takes to be a good one. If they do as I hope they will both Naruto and Sakura can enter as individuals in the exams though it would be harder but they would most likely team up together and possibly another team. Perhaps yours or one of the others."

Lee asked "What about Sasuke."

Kakashi said "He stole my only original jutsu and that is all I am giving him. I refuse to teach him anything else." as he went back to his book. Kakashi thought back to what happened on the bridge and thought "_he looked just like sensie. I got the feeling I was lied to and I dont like being lied to."_

When the group of sannins and company arrived at Konoha they immediately went to the Hokage.

As they entered Tsunade had already sent Jaraiya to get Kushina and when she arrived she immediately hugged Naruto, Sakura and Tenten seeing that they were all safe.

The third said "So tell me who are 2 guest are and what happened."

Sakura said "This is Zabuza and Haku. They were hired by Gato to kill the client. Gato doublecrossed them and had some mist nins kidnap me. Zabuza and Haku made a deal and told where I was. Naruto and Haku saved me. Naruto then used Hiraishin and got back to the bridge to save the others though he nearly died from a sword wound."

Jaraiya then went into detail about what happened along with the fact Naruto and Sakura killed. Tenten had already killed before with her team so she over that. They then told about Naruto green chakra along with Sasuke behavior.

Tsunade said "The deal was Zabuza and Haku want to join the leaf and have also given us information on Orochimaru and Itachi. Orochimaru is the Kage of the sound village and hes recruiting missing nin and giving them curseseals. Itachi and Kisame are assigned to capture Naruto for Atasuki. Naruto fully awakened his bloodline and can now control plants with thought."

The third said "I can allow you to stay in Konoha under watch for 1 year probation but you will need a sponser before I can let you join to be a ninja."

Tsunade said "I have a proposition for everyone here."

The third looked at her and she said "I am willing to be both Zabuza and Haku sponser in return that they agree to be official body gaurds of the Namikaze clan. That includes all lands and secrets of the clan as well as the the two heirs which they will agree to help train as well as the Hungry Pirahna. In return they get citizenship as well as a place to stay in the Namikaze mansion as well as $3000 a month payment for thier gaurd duties."

Naruto asked "Whose the Hungry Pirahna."

Zabuza said "The former Kage of Whirlpool. He was said to have killed nearly 2000 men durring the war. I never thought I would meet him. The Mizukage order all mist nins to kill him since he used a water jutsu that destroyed all of thier best jutsu"

Kushina leaned agianst the wall and said "Its a pleasure to meet you and Im suprised people still remember me being called that." shocking almost everyone in the room.

Naruto said "Wait, you were a Kage. I thought you said you were a jounin."

Kushina sighed and said "Whirlpool only lets someone be the Rasenkage for 10 years before they step down. After that I went back to being a jounin. It is thier way to make sure if a Kage is killed or dies they have at least 1 in training and one who is already trained to be able to take over. Konoha used the Sannins for the same thing from what I was told. If you want to know the truth counting me and your father you both are the kids of 5 kages and 2 sannins."

Tenten said "No wonder you have so much strength." still somewhat floored by what happened earlier.

The third said "And who will be the clan head of the Namikaze clan."

Tsunade sighed and said "I will and I will marry Jaraiya though the old pervert is not getting any more, so that way he will also be if Im not available and to also let everyone know that the kids are under out protection to help put the council in its place."

Kushina asked "Exactly are you going to pay them Tsunade. As far as I know your in dept up to your eyes."

Jaraiya said "I got more then enough money from my book sales to pay off all of Tsunade debts as well as make our clan fairly rich

Zabuza asked "So what will mine and Haku official place be if we take this offer."

Tsunade said "you will be leaf shinobi but your first priority is to the clan in which every member is in this office right now."

Naruto sighed and said "So does this mean that me and Sakura can finally tell everyone were related."

The third said "Actually, I have a suggestion." making everyone look at him.

Naruto said "Why do I got the feeling Im going to dress drag and do the hula" **JUST KIDDING **he said "why do I feel im not going to like this."

The third smiled and said "How good are you at using the Hiraishin Naruto."

Naruto said "Its no big deal if you know the secret. Why"

The third said "I want Naruto to be Jaraiya apprentice and Sakura to be Tsunades until the exams in 4 months. Durring that time I want to let everyone know the yellow flash has returned by doing several unique missions."

Kushina said "Your not actually planning to put my son out there in the world to make him the biggest target alive."

The third said "Based on what you all saw of Naruto skills on this mission how does he rank over all."

Zabuza said "Kenjutsu is good probably about chunnin but he needs combat experience."

Jaraiya said "His tiajutsu needs alot of work. He has no style at all."

Tsunade said "His speed is jounin level not including the Hiraishin."

Yamato said "His bloodline has increased nearly 100 percent over where it was. He is somewhat skilled in wind manipulation."

The third nods and said "Then I believe my plan would be what we should do. That way if his name is known in the world the council will not be able to hurt him anymore and the people of the village wont be able to hate him without making all the other nations look down on us. I am willing to let Naruto use his name for now but not Sakura. I want he to be listed as Tsunades apprentice until the exams at which time she can use it because I believe she has the Nidaimes bloodline."

Sakura said "What."

The third said "Zabuza, would you mind showing Sakura a simple water jutsu real quick."

Zabuza said "Sure, though she needs to be near water." as he showed her the signs for Mizubunshin.

Sakura memorize the 2 seals and tried them and said "mizubunshin." and suddenly two waterclones appeared.

Everyone was wide eyed and the third said "I was right. You can pull water out of the air like the Nidaime could."

Zabuza said "I think Im going to accept the offer. It just got alot more interesting and besides, I think my adobted son here has a chance to be happy." as he looked at Sakura and Haku.

Naruto sighed and said "But what about my training and my girlfriend."

The third said "Simple, I will give Jaraiya a scroll with jutsu for you and he will teach you between missions. I am also awarding you an A-rank pay for the mission you did. As for Tenten, she is a member of Gais team but she can train with Tsuande if she would let her."

Haku asked "So if we are ninja of this village what rank will we be."

The third said "I believe Zabuza will be granted special jounin and you will unfortinately be a gennin because you have never been an actual ninja but I will put you with Sakura and Naruto when he returns as a team."

Naruto asked "What about the bastard Sasuke."

The third sighed and said "He will stay with Kakashi and I will put him with another team."

Naruto nods and said "So how long do I have before I have to leave with the pervert." as he looked at Jariaya.

Jaraiya asked "why cant you call me Grandpa."

Naruto said "Not after you put me in your book. If I find out you did it agian or put tenchan in them I wont stop the bamboo next time."

The third asked "What are you two talking about."

Tenten said "Jaraiya put Narutokun in one of his books with 2 jounins of this village and Naruto kicked his ass."

Kushina cracked her knuckles and said "First you put me and Minota in your book and now you put my... wait, what 2 jounins." as she looked at Naruto.

The door to the office opened and team 8 walked in and Kurenai said "Im sorry for interupting Hokagesama but we caught Tora and I thought we should deliver her before Kiba killed her." as she held up the cage with the cat.

Sakura turned beat red and looked away from Kurenai who raised and eyebrow and said "I think this was a bad time to be here, we will be on our way Hokagesama." and she ushered her student out real quick since she recognised 2 sannins and an A-rank missing nin in the office.

Kushina saw Sakura reaction and said "Dont tell me that she was one of them."

Naruto said "Mom, drop it. Now are you going to answer my question. When are we leaving."

The third said "Tomorrow at sunrise."

Naruto nods and said "Can I get my pay then. I got some stuff I need to get before I leave."

The third nods and writes a pay voucher and hands it to him and Naruto said "Tenchan, I got a few things I need to get, if you dont mind can I pick you up around 5 this evening to have dinner."

Tenten said "sure Narutokun."

Naruto smiles and leaves the office and Sakura said "Ok, this is freaking me out. Every since he merged with his other personality he is different."

The third sighed and said "So the seal Inoichi put on him broke huh."

Sakura nods.

Tenten said "Um, if theres nothing else you need us for, I need to talk to Sakura about something."

The third nods and said "Sure go ahead. I cant think of anything else I need you for."

Both girls nod and leave but not before Sakura looks at Haku one last time.

When they were gone the third said "Yamato, if you dont mind can you take Zabuza and Haku down to registration and get them set up. Put them down as sponsored by the Namikaze clan and put down all skills they posses as secrets of the Namikaze clan. The others will join them shortly. After that you will have the rest of the week off before returning to your normal duties."

Yamato said "Thank you Hokagesama." and left with Zabuza and Haku.

Once they were gone the third said "What the hell were you all doing talking in the open of 2 possible enemies about everything. Do you know what could happen if they were enemies."

Jaraiya said "They already knew about the Kyuubi from Itachi and the fact Naruto used his fathers jutsu made anyone who sees him do a double take. There is no denying it any longer. I would not be suprised if Kakashi ask you."

The third sighed and Kushina said "So whats the real reason you want to get Naruto and Sakura out in the open like that and dont say the council."

The third reached into a stack of scrolls and pulled one out and said "this arrived today." and handed it to them.

Jaraiya said "The hidden sound village wishes to participate in the chunnin exams and the firelord already approved it."

The third said "What better time to attack. We will have security stretched so thin that nothing we could do really to stop an invading force without some casualties."

Jaraiya said "So you are wanting to use Naruto and Sakura to level the field huh."

The third said "No, Orochimaru would not send a team here so blatenly unless he has a secret weapon or an alternative motive. I figure he also will have spies in the village to alert him of we find out hes the kage there. I figure if I can get Sakura up and battle ready before then and Naruto as well then I am hoping Naruto will be a moral booster for our nins like his father was and Sakura being an unknown would make it where she could trump things for us. I want all skills on both labeled clan secrets and no one is to know what they know. I want the rumor mill to run ragged trying to figure it out. Jaraiya, no research this trip. I want you to teach him every offensive and defensive skill you can. Also teach him to counter the 5 star seal. If Orochimaru makes an appearence then he will try and shut the Kyuubi off. Teach it to Sakura as well Tsunade."

Kushina asked "How long you been planning this."

The third said "I have had over a week since I knew Naruto should be able to do the Hiraishin so I had planned on him comming out on the missions I got for him but with the threat of Orochimaru and the others I need to make sure we can tip the scales as much as possible. Since last week I been trying to figure a way to get him in the open where he cant be touched."

Tsunade said "Alright but no matter what durring the exams everyone will know the truth about our family and if they dont like it we are gone. From what Jaraiya told me Kushina never officially became more then a civilian and as our apprentices we can take the kids and I will figure something out about the girl since she seems to be glued to Naruto."

With Zabuza and Haku

Zabuza was looking down at the scar faced of one accademy teacher named Iruka who works at the Hokage tower part time and said "You heard me correctly."

Iruka said "But Naruto name is not Namikaze."

Yamato said "Actually Iruka, it is. Hes the son of the Yondaime and is also one of the sponsers of these two. Turns out he has more family then anyone thought and they are here for him."

Iruka said "So thats why..." trailing off as he realised why Naruto was chosen.

Haku said "Is that all the info you need on us."

Iruka asked "Um, one more question, do either of you have a bloodline."

Haku looked at Zabuza and saw him nod and said "Yes, I do. I have the ability to control Ice."

Yamato said "Iruka, all information on them besides name and skill level is to be listed as Namikaze clan secrets."

Iruka nodded and said "Very well. I believe that is all."

Sakura and Tenten had just walked inside the wolfclaw weapon shop and Dustin smiled and Tenten said "Dad, I need to talk to Sakura upstairs ok. Girl stuff. Oh and if Naruto shows up Im not here until 5."

Dustin said "Right. I will tell him if he shows up. How was the mission."

Tenten said "Same old. Same old." as they walked up the stairs.

When they got to Tenten room Sakura asked "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about."

Tenten sighed and said "Look, I did not want to mention it earlier but is there anything Naruto not telling me that you can think of."

Sakura was confused and said "Not that I know of, why."

Tenten said "Well its just that, when I found out about him and those two woman it made me afraid that he might be with other girls."

Sakura snickered and said "No, That is one thing I can tell you for sure. My brother has always been an idiot when it comes to girls. Think about what he said about that. He did not want that at first. Then think about who they were. Even I have heard of Anko, the snake mistress as she is sometimes called or Sadistic bitch and then there Kurenai. That one floored me though."

Tenten sighed and said "So you dont think hes cheating on me or even thinking of getting rid of me."

Sakura shook her head and said "No tenten. Haku told me that after I was safe and before he flashed away you were the name he said, not the teams but you. He cares for you. Even more then the crush he had on me before we found out we were siblings. However you do know that when people find out about his bloodline he will have to have one other wife."

Tenten nods and said "I know and he and I both hate that but if its someone who will see him the way I do and does not try and get rid of me then I am ok with it. I guess Im just scared. I mean, I know we have been together almost every day for the last couple of months and I care for him and now that he is having to leave I just...Listen.." pointing to an air vent in the floor.

Down stairs Naruto had just walked in and said "Hows it going Dustin Sensie."

Dustin smiled and said "Ah, Naruto, if your looking for Tenten shes not here right now. Said she had something to take care of before 5."

Naruto said "Thats alright. I actually came to talk to you about something."

Up in tenten room Tenten looked at Sakura and mouthed "what does he want to talk to my dad about."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and listened.

Dustin said "So, what can I help you with."

Naruto fidgeted and said "Well you see, I got to leave the village tomorrow and im not going to be back until right before the exams."

Dustin said "really, thats to bad. So did you come by to tell me that or what."

Naruto said "No, its about Tenten. You see I care for her alot and um, well, the thing is I was kind of wanting to ask her something and I read in a book that you should ask the girls father first."

Up stairs Sakura covered her mouth and Tenten was wide eyed gaping and both listened in.

Dustin said "And what is that. You know I love my daughter with my whole life and I would kill anyone that hurt her." in a stern voice though he was laughing his ass off inside.

Naruto sighed and said "Well, you see, since me and tenten haven't been really apart more then 3 days when she had that mission out of town since we first started seeing each other and I want her to know I care for her and will be back so I want to show her how much I love her and ask her to marry me." as he fidgeted his foot.

Tenten and Sakura both did a silent squeel at that up stairs and listened to what happened.

Dustin asked "So you want to ask my daughter to marry you huh, if she agreed, when would it be."

Naruto said "Well not today if thats what your worried about. I know from living on my own how hard it is to survive and I know we would have to save up some money as well as make sure we can support each other so I want to wait until we both make chunnin so that way we can have more money and dont have as much trouble as we do as now. I dont want to burden the rest of my family with my responsibilities."

Dustin said "seems to me that you have put a lot of thought behind it. Have you gotten her a ring yet."

Naruto said "um, I have not bought one but I did make one."

Dustin said "Really, let me see it."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring and handed it to dustin who laughed and said "I see, you put a hiraishin seal on it huh."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, when we were on the mission tenten had to use the kunia I gave her and I feared what would happen if she did not have it so I thought if she agreed then that way if she ever needs me I can be there in a flash by channeling chakra into it."

Dustin asked "When did you have time to make it and where did you get the jewel."

Naruto said "well, I made it from a kunia I melted around 2 weeks ago and I just got done adding the seal a little while ago after I got back. I done tested it and it works. As for the jewel. It came from an earing I found one day on the ground. I know its not really much but the old man told me when I turned it into him and he gave it back to me a month later that it was now mine since no one claimed it and said it was a diamond. He said it was worth alot of money and are very rare so I kept on to it all these years."

Dustin said "So why did you just not by a ring huh."

Naruto said "Well, I thought about it but with the way most of the villagers are I did not want to go through that and I also felt that if she knew I made it then she would love it more. So does that mean I can ask her."

Dustin said "Yeah, you can ask her but have you thought about how your going to ask her. I mean you seem nervous."

Naruto sighed and said "I am. Alot of things happened lately and she found out alot about my past that no one knew about and I hope she still feels the same for me that she did before. Especially with me leaving in the morning at sunrise."

Dustin smiled and said "When I asked her mother to marry me I rehearsed the lines for days for the right thing to say. I learned its best to just speak from your heart so why dont you rehearse it since shes not here. I mean that way you can be ready for when you do ask her."

Naruto said "Thats a great idea...um, how do I do it exactly."

Dustin slapped his forehead and said "Usually guys get down on one knee and hold up the ring and tell the girl why they love them."

Naruto nods and got on one knee and held up the ring and dustin said "Close your eyes kid its more calming that way and just speak from your heart."

Naruto closed his eyes and dustin did a handsign and replaced himself with Tenten who was above him in the room above, he knew they were over the airvent and knew it worked both ways so he had heard what she said to Sakura.

Tenten blinked and saw Naruto down on one knee and she wondered how she got there and Naruto said with his eyes closed "Tenten, we have only been together a couple of months but to me it feels like my entire life. Before you came into my life I was always lonely but since I found you or you found me but it dont matter but I have only been lonely when I am not around you. Your smell, your voice, your laugh, your smile, your taste. If feels me with the feelings I thought I would never feel so I ask you, no I beg you, tenten, will you marry me."

Tenten had her hand to her heart and leaned forward and kissed him making him open his eyes wide and when she pulled back she said "Yes, I would love nothing more then to be your wife." as she smiled.

A squeel from the stairs made both look at Sakura and Dustin who smirked and Sakura said "Congratutions you two. I cant believe that you are engaged now." as she smiled.

Naruto said as he looked at Dustin "You told me she was not here."

Dustin said "So what. I figured you needed a helping hand. So what if I lied. Im her father and your future father in law. Its my job to make your life hell." with a smile on his face.

Naruto was about to say something when Tenten kissed him agian and grabbed the ring and slipped it on as she broke the kiss and looked at it and asked "How did you know my ring size."

Naruto said "well, remember that day you showed me how to channel chakra into my finger to test metal strength and you jabbed your into the log fying 4 holes in it. I made a model off of your ring finger with metal and then freed it and used it as the cast for the ring."

Dustin said "I see all those hours of working in the forge paid off huh. Tell you what. Why dont you all get out of here since you have to leave in the morning and spend the day together."

All three left and Sakura said "So what are you going to do know."

Tenten said "Well, I think we should tell your mom and grandparents so that way they know."

Naruto said "But I thought you would want to spend the day with me alone since I was leaving."

Tenten said "I do but you also need to spend time with your family. We got our whole lives ahead of us Narutokun so lets go."

Naruto nods and the three lead them went toward Sakura home.

People were giving them the same looks but they ignored it until one man said "What that demon doing with those two girls. I bet he..." he was stopped when a vine came out of the wood telephone pole behind him and wrapped around his mouth shutting him up.

The three kids looked at each other and walked off and Sakura asked "What did you do that for naruto." when they were far enough away

Naruto said "I didn't. I just thought I wish he would shut up and it happened."

Tenten said "Perhaps you should gaurd your thoughts Naruto. If the plants can feel your thoughts and act on them then you need to make sure you dont want someone dead on accident."

Naruto nods and they arrived at Sakura home and she went in and saw that a black haired woman she never met before was packing her things and Sakura asked "Who are you and what are you doing in my home."

Shizune said "You must be Sakura. Im Shizune, Tsunades assistant. Her, Jaraiyasama and Kushinasan are all at your new residence getting stuff unpacked. Your moving into your family estates along with Narutokun."

Tenten said "Hey Naruto, think a clone army would be of use here."

Naruto smirked and created 50 Kagebunshins and Tenten pulled out some extra scrolls she always carried. In about 2 hours they had everything sealed in the scrolls just as Kushina walked back in and was gaping and asked "How did you get done so fast and where is everything."

Tenten held up some scrolls and Kushina nods and said "Well, I guess we can go then. Follow me."

Tenten said "Actually, me and my fiance are going to get his stuff." as she grabbed Naruto and took of toward his place."

Kushina nods and walks a few steps and freezes and asked "Did I hear wrong or did she say Faince."

Sakura smiled and said "Yeah mom, Naruto just asked her to marry him a little while ago."

Kushina sighed and said "God I dont want to be a grandma yet."

Sakura said "Relax, there waiting until they both make chunnin."

Kushina let out a breath she did not realise she was holding and said "well lets go and tell the others."

Tenten and Naruto arrived at his apartment and went inside. They started to seal his stuff or at least the stuff that he wanted to take with him which wound up being only a few things.

After they finished Tenten asked "So what do you want to do now."

Naruto said "How about we go watch the sunset together."

Tenten nods and they both walked to the Hokage monument. As they set there watching the sunset Tenten said "Im going to miss you."

Naruto nods and said "Im going to think of you every second im gone. Are you sure, I mean, about being my wife." as he was fidgeting.

Tenten grabbed his hands and said "How many times have I ever done something to make you doubt me."

Naruto thought and said "47 times."

Tenten blinked and slapped him upside the head and said "I mean about our relationship, not working or training."

Naruto said "Never."

Tenten asked "then why do you doubt me know."

Naruto looked down and said "Because now I am what the poeple always said I was. A killer."

Tenten eyes softened and said "Naruto, Did you notice all the dead merc on the bridge when you arrived. I killed over 50 already and I dont see myself as a murderer. I see myself as a hero. If those men would have lived they would have went and hurt or killed who knows how many more men, woman, and children. You killed people who had not only kindapped your sister but also men that would probably have killed me and my team and yours. You saved all of our lifes. I know its hard with the first kill but you sometimes have to do it."

Naruto said "Do you know the history of the Hiraishin, tenten."

Tenten sighed and said "Thats what your worried about. Your afraid that now that you killed and know the jutsu your father used to kill 1000 Iwa nins durring the war your going to have to do the same thing and your afraid what people will say or see you as."

Naruto said "Not people, you." as he looked at her.

Tenten said "Narutokun, I dont care if you never kill or you kill a million people. I will always love you. I know your going to have to kill and odds are you will do it while away. As long as you dont kill just for fun and stay the same person you are I will love you. Promise me that if it comes down to you comming back to me or you killing that you will come back to me."

Naruto hugged her and said "I promise."

Tenten smiled and let a tear fall and said "Im glad." as they broke apart she said "Looks like we missed the sunset."

Naruto nods and said "I meant every word I said earlier."

Tenten said "I know. Just promise me that when you find someone else to marry you also that you do it for the right reasons."

Naruto said "I promise I will do all I can to fullfil that one but I fear what the future brings."

Tenten stood up and said "So do I but as long as were together nothing can stop us."

Naruto kissed her and soon they went toward town and Tenten stopped and asked "Narutokun, um, where is your new home at."

Naruto stopped and scratched his head and said "Truthfully, I dont know."

Tenten slapped her forehead and said "Come on, you can stay at my place since we packed yours."

Naruto was about to say something when she said "You can sleep on the fold up bed." and he nodded. When they got back to the shop and explained to her dad what happened he laughed and told them to use protection making both blush. After eating a quite dinner together and getting ready for bed they both fell into a restful sleep.

Tenten awoke in the middle of the night and looked at Naruto and left the room to take care of something. About an hour later she was leaving the sealing room when Naruto walked up and asked "Whats wrong Tenten."

Tenten said "Nothing, lets go back to bed." and grabbed his hand and lead him back to her room but would not let go of him and pulled him onto her bed as she laid on his shoulder and went back to sleep.

The next morning Naruto awoke and tried to move but Tenten held onto him like he was all she had to stay alive. His movement caused her to wake up and she looked at him and said "Its time huh."

Naruto nodded with a sad face on and they both got ready for the day with tenten taking a shower first.

While Naruto was in the shower tenten went and got what she had worked on the previous night and walked to the bathroom. She heard the water in the shower still running so she picked the lock and grabbed his cloths and set a new set on the counter before closing the door.

Dustin asked "What are you doing dear." as he rounded the corner."

Tenten said "I gave Narutokun a going away present. I will pay for it out of my money for the mission."

Dustin nods and said "What is it."

Tenten said "Just some new cloths." as she went back to her room and packed his cloths in a scroll.

When Naruto got out of the shower he dried off and notice his cloths had been replaced and a note was on top of it. He read the note...

**Dear Narutokun,**

**If your going to show the world your the son of the Yondaime then you need to look the part. Here is my going away present to you. I hope you enjoy. There are 3 seals on each item. A cleaning seal, a repair seal, and a alteration seal. It will allow for you to grow without having to by new cloths."**

**Love**

**your future wife**

**Tenchan.  
**

Naruto smiled and looked at the cloths and got a huge grin

Tenten was sitting in the front of the store with her dad behind the counter when Naruto walked in.

Dustin was wide eyed and gapping and Tenten was blushing.

Naruto was dressed in a pair of black pants with built in holsters and an extra one for the Hiraishin kunias. A tight blue shirt with built in body armor and a green ninja vest loaded with storage scrolls including 2 for the Hiraishin. On top of that was a white cloak with green flames across the bottom and the kanji for the Namikaze Second Flash. It also had the hoops for Naruto sword on the back so that way he could still use his style and the kanji were spaced so the sword would not block it. The finisher was on Naruto face was a partial mask like Kakashi but his was green with blue mixed in.

Dustin asked "Is that you naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, so how do I look."

Tenten said "I got the funny feeling your going to get fangirls. You look so good I want to kiss you." as she walked over and pulled down his face mask and gasped.

Naruto blinked and asked "Whats wrong."

Tenten said "Your whiskers, thier thinner then they were." as she grabbed a display mirror and showed him.

Naruto said "Maybe it has something to do with the green chakra."

Dustin said "I hate to do it but you said you needed to leave at sunrise and your already late."

Naruto nods and grabs tenten hand and they left the store and dustin whispered "be careful kid, if not for yourself then for her."

As Naruto and Tenten made thier way through town several people were wide eyed looking at the ghost of the Yondaime walking through the village. They both ignored them all as they approached the gate.

They saw the rest of Naruto family all standing there and they were all pale along with the third who had came to see them off. Sakura studdered "Naruto, is that you."

Naruto said "Yeah. You all look like you saw a ghost."

Kushina said "You look almost exactly like your father."

Tenten said "Told you that you needed to dress the part."

Kushina asked "why did you not come to our new place last night Naruto. We were going to throw you both a party to celebrate."

Tenten rubbed her head and said "Nobody told us where it was and since we had already packed naruto place I let him stay at mine."

Kushina looked at her and Tenten blushed and said "I can still use the summon." and Kushina nods making everyone but Sakura look at her funny.

The third said "Well, theres no backing out now is there Naruto."

Naruto said "No and Im glad."

Sakura said "Im going to miss you Naruto."

Naruto hugs her and said "Take care of yourself sis and look after Tenchan for me."

Sakura nods and Naruto lets go and Kushina said "screw it" and hugged Naruto also and he hugged her back and she said "please be careful. I dont want to lose you agian."

Naruto said "Your not, I got a promise to keep."

Tsunade walked over and reached behind her neck and untied her necklace and said "Naruto, this necklace belonged to the Shodaime Hokage, he gave it to me and I gave it to my younger brother who died durring the war. I then gave it to my fiance who died. Both dreamed about being Hokage like you do. I always thought that this necklace was cursed after that but I want to take one more chance. This necklace is suppose to not only be able to amplify your bloodline but also to help control demons so I believe it was just waiting for you. Please prove me right just this once."

Naruto put the necklace on and suddenly he was covered in green chakra agian for a moment and then it receeded back in. Naruto looked at the necklace and he notice that it had chakra moving in it showing a burning leaf inside of it shocking everyone.

Tsunade said "I never seen that happen before."

The third said "Its almost like it was maade for him."

Naruto said "Thanks Granny." only for his headband to be knocked off and then kissed on the forehead.

The third said "Naruto, I have already gave Jaraiya your first 5 missions. Each mission will be carried out by you and Jaraiya will only help if it gets out of hand. This is both training you but also to see how good your really are and what you can do."

Naruto nods and Jaraiya said "Come on kid, we got alot of ground to cover." as he took off away from the village.

Naruto turned and kissed Tenten one last time before he took of following Jaraiya.

Everyone was standing there until they were gone and tsunade asked "does tenten have any mission yet."

The third said "not until her teammates return."

Tsunade reach into a pocket and pulled out 2 scrolls and handed one to tenten and the other to Sakura and said "I want both of you to go home and change and meet me at the accademy in one hour for training."

Both nod and jump away in two different directions and the third said "what are you doing."

Tsunade said "I gave Iruka the day off at the accademy as I need his class for some special training."

The third said "Very well, I hope you know what your doing and could you tell me ahead of time next time."

She nods and Kushina asked "What are you up to."

Tsunade said "Oh, just a lesson I learned a few years back about kids, sweets, and dodging."

Kushina said "Never mind, I wont ask. Im going to go and start my own training. I trust you wont kill them."

Tsunade put her finger to her chin and said "kill, no. Maim. Maybe."

Both laughed and Tsunade went to the accaemy.

Naruto was following Jaraiya and asked "So whats the first mission."

Jaraiya tossed him a scroll and Naruto opened it and started to read and said "So we got a group of bandits that are terrorizing a village a half day away from Konoha. They want us to capture them or kill them. C-rank. Doesn't sound to hard."

Jaraiya said "Good. Its your now. Cya." and melted into a pile of mud making Naruto stop and look around. He then looked at where the town was located and saw the map with it and took off toward where the village should be.

Back in Konoha Tenten and Sakura both walked onto the accademy wearing a white outfit like a painter would wear along with some weights.

They saw Tsunade standing in front of about 30 kids and she said "So do you all understand the rules."

They all said "Yes."

Konohamaru stood up and said "But boss will kill me for hurting them."

Tsunade said "Dont worry, Naruto wont touch you, trust me."

Sakura asked "Whats going on Tsunade."

Tsunade said "Simple, we got a class of 30 kids here. they have already devided up into 3 teams of ten. We have the orange team, the red team, and the blue team. When I say go they are all going to grab one of these plastic baseball bats that are covered in paint for thier team and devide into two teams for each color and try and hit you as many times as they can. The team that gets the most hits on both of you at the end of the day will get free icecream. Your job is to dodge as much as possible and not get hit. You are not allowed to fight back or jump in trees or leave this field. This will help you learn to dodge, speed, endurance, as well as taking hits on your body. The only thing they cant hit is your head and they wont stop hitting you until I tell them to because an enemy wont either."

Tenten said "But..."

Tsunade screamed "Begin."

Tenten and Sakura paled as the 30 kids all devided up as they grabbed thier bats and started attacking them.

Naruto arrived at the village and saw that the bandits are already there. He could tell the bandits becuase they all had swords axes as the villagers only had pitchforks.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and created 50 Kagebunshins and sent them toward the bandits.

The bandits saw the mass of ninja comming at them and started to run until the leader of the bandits stepped forward and went through some handsigns and said "Earth style:Earth Tidal Wave." and a wall of earth came up and started traveling at high speed toward the group of ninja.

Naruto watched from his tree as his Kagebunshins were destroyed and frowned. He thought that he could fight the men on 1 on 1 combat and kick thier but but this man just took out all his Kagebunshin in one sweep.

The leader said "Fan out and search for him. The guy who used those Kagebunshins is around here somewhere. There maybe more. I want his head. And you ." pointing to the mayor of the village "I will have my men do as they please to your family while you are forced to watch it happen and then I will kill you for bringing Konoha ninja here."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. One thing he could not stand was someone doing that right after it nearly happening to his sister. An image of Sakura and Tenten popped in his head and he gritted his teeth and remember what tenten said...

Flashback

_Tenten eyes softened and said "Naruto, Did you notice all the dead merc on the bridge when you arrived. I killed over 50 already and I dont see myself as a murderer. I see myself as a hero. If those men would have lived they would have went and hurt or killed who knows how many more men, woman, and children. You killed people who had not only kindapped your sister but also men that would probably have killed me and my team and yours. You saved all of our lifes. I know its hard with the first kill but you sometimes have to do it."_

Flashback end

Naruto said "To terrorize a village is one thing but I will not let you or your men do that to any woman or children."

He jumped down and slowly pulled his sword out and started walking toward the men who were heading toward the woods where the Kagebunshin came from.

Jaraiya who was in a tree hiding frowned but waited to see what was going to happen.

Naruto reached for his hand and hit the release seal on his weights and vanished from view of the bandits. Suddenly 3 screamed as blood sprayed into the air as Naruto cut the men severing an arm and cutting the sides of 2 others. Naruto had charged right down the middle of the men and did a spin while in the group but not before throwing some acorns on the ground in the middle of the group.

He appeared behind the men and said "You will not hurt anyone anymore." in a cold voice sending chills down everyone spine including Jaraiya who had seen him move and what he did.

The men turned and laughed and said "What an Id..." he was cut off when a tree limb shot out of the ground and pierced him in the neck.

Naruto went through some handsigns and said "woodstyle: birth of the dense forrest." and the seeds burst open and then the trees shot out of the ground surrounding the men and it formed a cage around the men. They screamed out as they tried to get out but the branches had interwined around them and made it where they could not move inside the cage.

Naruto was about to morn for killing that man but then he had to dodge as a huge ball of earth came flying at him. He had forgotten about the leader.

The leader said "I must say boy, Im suprised you took out my men so easily but they were only grunts and I can always get more."

Naruto looked at him and said "Not if your dead."

Jaraiya frowned and said "Kid, be careful and dont become a person who enjoys killing or I may have to stop you before you do something you would regret. This missing Iwa nin is a chunnin. Lets see what you can do."

The leader said "You actually think you can kill me, I admit that trick with Kagebunshin as well as the wood ability is a suprise and I love how your trying to impersinate the yellow flash with the look but you are no where near his level. Your not even worthy of the dirt on his feet so I will just end you here and now before you think you can do something even more stupid then impersinate a Hokage. Besides, you should be out of chakra soon."

Naruto smirked and said "Impersinate huh, If thats what you think Im doing then you are dead wrong. I dont impersinate my family, I am learning everything they can do and take it to the next level. You seem to honor my father so much I think I will give you a sample of why Iwa feared him."

The leader narrowed his eyes. This kid was not normal and did not even appear to be tired, knowing how Kagebunshin worked he was sure this kid should be on the ground. His thoughts were interupted when Naruto sheethed his sword after flicking his wrist to remove the blood off of it.

Naruto then pulled out a single kunia that made the leader recognised and he started to back away. Naruto smirked and said "Gotcha."

The leader blinked and was about to say something when a group of vines shot out of the ground and grabbed the mans hands and feet binding him to the ground. He tried to move his fingers to do a replacement but the vines made handsigns impossible.

Naruto walked over and held the kunia at the mans neck and said "Since I see you have a slash through your headband that means your a missing nin. I think I should send you back to Konoha for interigation."

The mayor of the village smiled and say "Thank you sir. Im George, the leader of this village and I want to say thank you from my entire village for capturing these men and saving our village."

Naruto nods and asked "I was just doing the mission that you paid for. Im Naruto Namikaze."

The iwa nin eyes got wide and said "Namikaze, then you the son of the yellow flash." still trying to get up but not being able to.

Naruto ignored him and asked "If you need anything else please let us know." and he hit the nin on the back of the neck knocking him out.

Jaraiya appeared and said "Well done kid."

Naruto said "We need to take these men away."

Jaraiya bit his thumb and ran through some handsigns and summoned a toad about 6 foot tall and had 2 swords on his back and said "Naruto, this is Gamakuton. Hes a warrior toad. Gamakuton, I need you to watch these men until ABNU arrive to take them away."

The toad nodded and Jaraiya tossed Naruto another scroll and disappeared in a swirl of leaves."

Naruto groaned and said "I am really starting to hate him."

The mayor said "I will be sure to tell everyone about how Konoha saved our village and I hope to see you agian someday, Naruto was it."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, Naruto Namikaze. I guess I better go." and disappeared from view since the man could not track his movements.

Naruto stopped a little ways away from the village and put his weights back on and was about to leave when Jaraiya appeared beside him and said "Ok, I got something I want you to work on while you travel. Im going to teach you the Rasengan. It has 3 steps. The first step is you must bust a water balloon like this." as he held one up and it rippled before busting.

He then pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto and said "There are around 200 balloons in this scroll already filled with water. I want you to only use chakra and pop them. When you can pop all 200 with chakra only then I will give you the next part. Good luck." and he went up in a puff of smoke.

Naruto said "Thats 3 times hes left me alone using 3 different ways. Im going to hurt him."

He then pulled out the mission scroll and opened it and said "Escort. Who the hell hires a ninja to be an Escort and make it a B-rank one. It says its in a town called Kanku city about 20 miles west of here."

He then sighed and looked at the sun and saw it was just barly noon and he reached into his pocket and brought out a scroll tenten had made for him and opened it and put some unsealed the first item and smiled "Riceballs." he mused as he ate them before taking off toward his next mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto had been traveling for about 4 hours now when it happen. He landed on a tree branch he was jumping to when it snapped and he started to fall toward the ground. He thought "_catch me."_ and nothing happened and it was to late as he hit the ground hard and rolled.

Pissed off he screams "WHY DID YOU NOT CATCH ME." and all the trees and grass suddenly shift and a scream was heard.

Naruto blinked and saw a creature fall out of a tree and hit the ground hard. Naruto started walking toward the creature and notice it looked like a venus fly trap with a man in the middle except he had burns and blood all over his body.

The man looked at Naruto and said "Stay back, dont come any closer." as he tried to get away from Naruto.

Jaraiya appeared and said "Stop Naruto, hes with Atasuki."

Naruto remembered that name and got mad agian and suddenly the man screamed and more burns covered his body causing Naruto to forget his madness.

The man said "Please stop doing that."

Jaraiya acted all innocent and asked "What are we doing." as a child who knew he was in trouble would do.

The man said "His chakra, its poison to me and all plants."

Naruto blinked and said "What."

Jaraiya said "hes right Naruto, I will explain later. Dont get mad but I want you to walk toward him slowly."

Naruto nodded and started to walk and nothing happened. Naruto blinked and the man said "You damn demon."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and suddenly the man screamed and Naruto jumped back and Jaraiya laughed and said "So tell me what does Atasuki want with the tailed demons."

The man said "I wont talk."

Jaraiya said "Naruto, he called tenten a slut."

Naruto was pissed and the man screamed as more burns appeared on his body

Jaraiya asked "What was that."

The man panted and said "To control the world and bring about world peace. We want to bankrupt all the other nations and then stop all wars."

Jaraiya asked "How do you use the demons."

Naruto watched and the man looked around and Naruto got angry for the guy trying to escape and the man screamed again and said "Alright, We have a statue that is made from some special wood that can neutralize demon chakra and the rings we have make it where we can use them like the vessels could. Please stop."

Naruto asked "Why are you here."

The man said "I was following te wierd plant chakra I felt."

Jaraiya asked "Who is your leader."

The man said "Pein, his name is pein."

Naruto walked forward and said "Whats your name."

The man said "Zetsu."

Naruto pulled out his sword and sliced Zetsu in half and said "Your lettuce now."

He then flicked his wrist and shot the blood off of it and looked at the man before he reached and grabbed the ring off his hand and put it on his finger.

Jaraiya said "You could have let him live."

Naruto said "No, I was told that every enemy that I let get away will be twice as strong the next time I face him so I figured end him before he comes for me and my family. So whats going on."

Jaraiya said "After we got back from wave the Hokage got a report about a man who had a vine attack him in town. When Yamato an I went to check it out the vine was completely dead. No life at all in it. Most plants even after they die still have chakra moving in them for years if the plant was say a tree where grass last only a few months."

Naruto nods and said "Its something to do with the cells that carry oxygen and other gasses as well as neutrients."

Jaraiya nod and said "Yamato and I figured it had something to do with your bloodline but we were not for sure. I sent a toad to look at the spot me and you fought and all the plants in that area are dead now."

Naruto was wide eyed and said "My bloodline killed them."

Jariaya said "Yes and no. You notice how you got right next to Zetsu and nothing happened but then when you got mad something else happens."

Naruto asked "What."

Jaraiya said "Yamato said before he started to train you when you got mad you would accidently draw on Kyuubi chakra. Now that you bloodline has fully awakened you are still drawing Kyuubi chakra but now it is not going to you but to your plants and kills them."

Naruto asked "What does that mean for me exactly."

Jaraiya looked around and Naruto followed his eyes and he notice that all the trees and everything was starting to die and he said "Remember how you would send you chakra out and then come back with nature chakra."

Naruto nods and Jaraiya said "When you are mad you are sending out Kyuubi chakra and still drawing Nature chakra but after the plant losses all its nature chakra it cant handle the demon chakra and dies. It is also why when your mad you can control plants with thought because basically it is your chakra in the plants and mutating the cells and making them to turn into vines, bamboo and other things when they should not be able to."

Naruto asked "So I cant use my bloodline."

Jaraiya said "I never said that. Here." as he handed Naruto a seed and said "Ok, channel your chakra and think of what you want that to do. Its a rose seed. Think about what a rose is like from you lessons and then allow it to alter based on that."

Naruto thought a moment and suddenly the seed sprouted into a rosewhip and he asked "Ok, what now."

Jaraiya grabbed it and held it and asked "Notice anything."

Naruto looked and said "Its not dying."

Jaraiya nodded and said "Thats the way your bloodline should be used. Dont get mad and angry if you can keep from it and if you are mad only use your bloodline for a defense. If you use it that way you will not only keep from killing the plants but also make it where you can pass what you learn to your kids since they wont have Kyuubi."

Naruto nods and asked "So why did you not tell me this sooner."

Jaraiya said "We were not sure about it so I had to wait to see when you got mad agian. I was going to tell you after I got the report from the toad we left back with the bandits. When you actually used a jutsu even though you were mad it stayed but after about 5 minutes the vines you had holding the nin down died and dissolved so the toad sat down on him."

Naruto nods and said "So no more using it like I did against you."

Jaraiya said "I dont know, you might be able to do it if you find the right way but doing it like you did when you were mad wont work. Ok, I want you to create some Kagebunshins and have them work on the Rasengan while you travel toward your next mission."

Naruto nods and creates 1000 kagebunshins and Jaraiya was wide eyed and said "Damn, So whats the others going to do since I only gave you 200 waterballoons."

Naruto asked "Do you have the other things needed for the other steps."

Jaraiya sighed and pulled out another scroll and said "Inside are rubber balls, same thing as the first test. You need to work on popping this also and you need to be able to do both before you goto the last step."

Naruto nods and hands out the water balloons and the rubber balls and asked "You got anything else they can work on."

Jaraiya thought for a moment and said "Yeah, I got a jutsu you can try. This jutsu will allow you to use your earth affinity. Its called Earth Style:Mudwave. You have to push your chakra into the ground and pull the earth back and then send it toward your enemy. Here are the handigns." as he showed them to the clones who all nodded and went off to work.

The real Naruto asked "So what now."

Jaraiya said "Simple, you have a mission to complete. Go."

Naruto nods and jumps off toward the way he was going before and Jaraiya walked over to the body and frowned as he looked at the man and said "Your lucky Naruto that his bloodline makes him part plant or you could have been dead." as he pulls out a kunia and seals the head into a scroll.

Naruto was running and stops for a moment and looks the mission scroll and read it agian.

**Mission B-Rank Escort mission.**

**A client has asked for a ninja from Konoha to escort a guest to the wedding in the village called Kanku city. You are to go as a representative of your village and are not to fight unless you are physically assualted or order to by the employer.**

Naruto asked "Why would they want us not to fight. I guss theres only one way to find out." as he headed toward the village.

Tenten was sitting on the ground as Tsunade had called a break. 1 break in 8 hours to allow the kids to eat and now they got one more break. She was covered in bruises as was Sakura. She sighed and said "I bet Narutokun dont have it this hard."

Sakura said "I dont know but I know one thing, thier the real demons."

Tenten could only nod and said "When this is over Im killing Konohamaru. Tsunade telling him that he would never be Hokage if he hit lightly was the wrong thing to say. I think he went from hitting groundballs to grandslams."

Sakura could only nod as she rubbed a bruise and said "What about her giving them all that candy durring the break."

Tenten asked "What next."

Tsunade walked up and said "Next is the final challange for the day. Oh Gai, are you ready."

Tenten paled and Gai appeared with 2 green spandex outfits and screamed "Yes Tsuande, if they stop before the sunsets then they have to wear these youthful outfits to regain thier youthfullness until the chunnin exams."

Tsunade nods and said "Ready, set...Go."

Tenten and Sakura both paled and ran as fast as they could away with Gai behind them screaming about the flames of youth.

The next day when Naruto arrived in Kanku city he soon found his way to the residence where he was to meet the client. He was a little stiff from sleeping in a tree but decided it would be better then spending money for a room. Money he really did not have alot of.

When he arrived he knocked and a woman opened the door and asked "Can I help you."

Naruto said "Yes, I was sent by Konoha."

The woman said "Oh yes, please come with me."

Naruto nods and follows her into the building and soon into a room with 6 other people in it and the first thing he notices is that they are all ninja from different village. The woman said "What is your name dear."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

All the people in the room flinched and looked at him and an Iwa nin said "What was your name."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

He asked "Are you any relations to the Yellow flash."

Naruto said "He was my father, and you are." trying not to act hostile even though he felt KI comming from the man and he silently thanked Yamato for teaching him how to ignore it.

The man said "My name is Bradus."

Naruto said "Pleasure." remembering his lessons on diplomacy as well as the books from the library.

He then looked at everyone in the room and saw a girl with a cloud hiate who felt different to him and said "So whats your name miss."

She said "Yugito." in a neutral voice

Naruto ask "So what are we here for exactly." to everyone in the room.

A blond hair girl with a sand hiate said "We dont know yet. Im Temari." as she held out her hand.

Naruto did a formal bow and said "Its a pleasure to meet you."

Just then the door opened and a old man walked in and said "Ok, now that everyone is here I can explain whats going on. This village has had a cival war going on for the last 2 years. As the leader of the village I was able to get the two parties to agree to a truce and have agreed for the eldest children of the two faction leaders to marry however they did not do it without wanting a few things they thought would be impossible and you are the last thing they want. They wanted someone from all 7 major nation and they have to walk down the isle together in groups of 2. That is why I requested a ninja from each of your villages. I dont care how you escort each other down the isle but I dont want any fighting. You have 10 minutes." and he turned and left.

Naruto looked around and Bradus turned to the grass nin and said "Your with me."

The grass nin asked "Why is that."

Bradus said "If I am near the Konoha or Suna nin I will kill them and I dont want to be by the demon whore. They should kill all you jinchuurikis and be done with it."

The rain nin said "Same for me." as he stood by Bradus

Yugito flinched at what Bradus called her and Naruto narrowed his eyes and the mist nin asked "Uzumaki, thats an unusual name. Where did you get it."

Naruto said "Its my mothers maiden name."

The mist nin said "Really, is she from Konoha originally."

Naruto said "Perhaps she was but I dont know her as I never really got to know her in the short time we had together." as he narrowed his eyes.

The mist nin said "I will walk with you also Bradus." shooting a glance at Naruto. Mist never liked the Yondaime and the name Uzumaki made him remember something about someone the Mizukage wanted killed but he could not remember what.

Naruto said "Then if the two lovely ladies dont have any objections I will walk you both. Besides, I can tell the diffence between a prisoner and a prison." as he glanced at Yugito who had wide eyes.

Temari said "No objection from me." knowing what he was referring to but also a little nervous

Yugito said "None here also." wondering why he acted like that.

Just then the man who hired them came in and asked "Are you all ready."

Naruto nods and held up his arms and both ladies linked arms with him. He then followed the client to the wedding hall and after a small simple cerimony the two heirs were married and the peace treaty was signed.

The client came over and said "Thank you agian and if you would please make sure to leave the village before anything happens."

Naruto nods and turned to leave when Yugito grabbed him and asked "Why did you not act like most when he called me a demon whore and you made reference to me being a jinchuuriki."

Naruto glanced around and said "I guess I know the pain, as I am a prison also for a prisoner." as he turned and started to leave as her eyes got wide.

Temari who was close by heard him and was also wide eyed.

When Naruto walked outside a battle toad was standing there with a scroll and Naruto took it and sighed.

**A Rank Item recovery. **

**A former missing nin of Konoha Aoi Rokusho is now a jounin of Rain. Your mission is to recover the item he stole when he defected. The legendary Raijin Sword of the Nidaime Hokage. He was reported to be in the general area of Kanku city with a couple other rain nin. You mission is to take back the sword at all cost and if possible capture or kill Aoi. Known to be an expert at torture.**

Naruto sighed and the toad said "**Jaraiyasama said for the last step of that jutsu you are to put both step one and step 2 together without blowing yourself up and without popping the balloons.**" as he hands another scroll.

Naruto glances at the rain nin who is there and sees that he is not the man in the picture included. He turns and leaves even though he can feel KI comming at him from behind. He ran into a resturant to eat before leaving town and after eating went to the restroom and created a Kagebunshin and had it lead out of town going the way he was heading before he stop to eat. He waited about 5 minutes and henged before heading out the other way.

He had just made it back where he started from when the info from his Kagebunshin came to him as it was destroyed. Aparently the Iwa nin does not like him.

Naruto smirked and said "Thank god for pranking." as he looked around and saw that Yugito had already left but Temari as well as the Rain nin was still sitting there. He walked by and acted like he was another of the guest who were comming and going from the wedding hall.

Soon he saw a man and two kids about his age walk up. One looked like he was going to a halloween party and the ther was a redhead with a goard. Naruto watched and saw as Temari joined them before leaving. Something about the redhead bothered him. It was almost the same feeling he got from Yugito.

As the crowd started to leave and break apart Naruto knew he had to move or the man across the way from him would soon get suspicios so he got up and walked toward the man and said "Hey buddy, did you come for the party."

The rain nin looked at the guy who was about 20 years old in his opinion and said "I dont answer idiots."

Naruto said "Thats ok, I just wanted to know if it was invitation only or if anyone could enter. My sister is an idiot and kind of put a family heirloom in one of the wedding gifts and I wanted to get it before anyone found it. You wouldn't mind helping me get it. You are a ninja after all and I can pay you." as Naruto glanced around.

The rain nin said "Perhaps, tell me what was lost and how much your willing to pay and I will let you know."

Naruto said "Well, its a green necklace that my grandmother left behind thats suppose to be able to buy 3 mountians since it is made or a rare gem. I can pay you $500 if you can go and get it. Unfortinately I dont know which box its in. All I know is my sister said that it was inside a jewelry box that she gave as a present."

The rain nin said "Sorry, not interested."

Naruto said "Well, thanks anyways. I guess I will have to find someone else to do it or do it myself. Hopefully no one will be gaurding the presents." as he turned and left.

When Naruto walked around the corner he smirked and dropped the henge and changed into his sexy no jutsu form with cloths on and walked back around the corner and saw the Rain nin sneaking into the building.

Naruto thought "_one thing I know about people is that they are greedy and perverted."_

Naruto saw a group of Rain nin heading toward him and he henged into the man who was inside and walked toward the others.

A short man said "Well, how did it go."

Naruto said "Some Konoha nin showed up and acted like he owned everything but hes gone now but I think hes probably dead since an Iwa nin seemed to think he was the Yondaime."

All three glanced at each other and Aoi said "well come on Andrew." as he turned to leave along with the others.

Naruto followed them outside of town for about 10 minutes when all three jumped away and threw shurikens and kunias at him forcing Naruto to replace himself with a log.

One said "Oh, who are you and what have you done with our teammate."

Naruto sighed and said "So how did you know it was me."

Aoi said "Simple. The fact is that you said Yondaime instead of murderer since our teammate blames the Yondaime for the death of his brother. The second fact is I called you Andrew when his name as Gant."

Naruto dropped the henge and all three gasped for a moment thinking he was his father but then they all prepared to fight.

Naruto looked around and saw he was trapped in a triangle attack pattern and quickly created 200 Kagebunshins to attack.

Aoi threw his umbrella into the air and it started to rain needles down on to the clones destroying them all and they looked around trying to find Naruto who had vanished.

Naruto had replaced himself with a Kagebunshin and moved to hide in a whole in front of a tree roots and used his bloodline to grow a bush to cover his spot. He quickly gathered his breath and tried to figure out what to do next.

Aoi screamed "Find him. I want his head but dont kill him, I want answers as well."

Naruto smirked and did a few handsigns and had a Wood clone come out of the tree he was hiding in from the other side and the clone said "Fine, you want answers." as he walked into the clearing only for a kunia to hit him in the leg making him scream out in pain.

One of the rain nins said "Its him," as he jumped down to capture Naruto. Aoi and the other nin jumped down after he had captured the clone and said "Ok boy, who are you and what do you want."

The clone said "I was told to find and follow you and confirm that you still had the Raijin."

Aoi reached into a pouch and said "So you wanted to know if I had this huh." as he held it up.

Suddenly a vine appeared and slapped his wrist causing him to drop the sword and 50 more Kagebunshin appeared.

Naruto who was holding the vine said "Thanks for returning my family property." as he charged forward.

The Rain nins had been caught off gaurd and when Aoi reached for his umbrella the woodclone grabbed onto him from the back and wrapped his legs and arms around him stopping him from unhooking the umbrella as well as from moving his arms.

Naruto Kagebunshin were quiclkly beating the two other nins down as Naruto had dropped his weights before comming out of hiding.

Naruto walked over while his clones were fighting and picked up the Raijin and asked "So how do you use this."

Aoi said "I would never tell you."

Naruto pocketed it and said "No matter. The names Naruto Namikaze. Tell my ancestors I got thier stuff back." and then placed his hand on the woodclone and sent chakra through the clone and it shot out spikes from its chest right through Aoi. Naruto looked and saw the other two men had been beaten by his clones and would not be moving for a while so he sighed and said "I hate this." and drew his sword and sliced Aoi head off. He then took out a scroll and sealed it into it.

Naruto then looked at the mess around the area and had the Kagebunshins clean up all traces of his bloodline before they went up in smoke.

Naruto walked away from the mess and Jaraiya appeared and said "Good job kid."

Naruto was pissed and said "You could have helped me erosannin."

Jaraiya said "True but if I did that then you would not have learned anything. Besides, I already have my name out in the world but you dont. If people saw me helping you then they wont spread word like they will with just you doing itI must say I liked the trick you did back in town but you forgot to get his name. Also you need to work on your tiajutsu."

Naruto sighed and said "So how do I do that."

Jaraiya handed Naruto a scroll and grabbed the one with the head of Aoi as well as the Raijin and said "That scroll contains your dads fighting style. You should work at least 2 hours a day on learning the Katas. You have a week before your next mission begins but you need to work on the Rasengan as well as the tiajutsu scroll I gave you since you have already learned the earth jutsu I wanted you to learn. Here is also your next mission." as he handed another scroll before summoning a frog and hopping on its back and riding it away.

Naruto said "Thats it, If he leaves a different way one more time Im going to hurt him."

Kakashi sighed as he walked into the Hokage office. He was glad that the people of wave came and help build the bridge with Gato dead. It allowed them to return sooner then expected.

He said "Mission accomplished sir. The Golden Green Flash bridge is now finished."

The third said "Really, good job though I have to know why it was named that."

Lee screamed "Its because Naruto flames of youth burned so brightly that they named it after him and his green chakra and the golden flash he did."

The third said "I see. Anything else happen on the bridge or anything I should know."

Kakashi said "Yes, I would like Sasuke remove from my team as I have nothing left to teach him since hes awakened his Sharingan and coppied the Chidori without my approval."

The third said "And what team would that be."

Kakashi said "Team 7 sir."

The third said "Kakashi, Sakura is currently apprenticing under Tsunade and Naruto is currently doing solo missions."

Kakashi eyes widen and a frog appeared on the thirds desk with 3 scrolls and handed it to him. The third opened one that said **report **on it and said "I see, so he was able to complete not only the C-rank mission but also the B and A rank ones as well. He even recovered the Raijin and killed Aoi as well as taken out a member of Atasuki. That good. Tell Jaraiya that I will have a team waiting for Naruto at his next mission to assist him. Its gone from an A-rank to S-rank but Naruto will be in charge."

Everyone was wide eyed and Sasuke asked "Why is the dobe getting higher rank missions and why is he going to be in charge."

The third said "I dont have to answer you Uchiha. Kakashi, request approved. I will find someone to teach him some humility or I will send him back to the accademy."

Sasuke went through some handsigns and started to power the chidori up and Kakashi was about to stop him when the third shook his head no. When Sasuke charged he was suddenly hit with enough force that it broke his nose and sent him out the door and knocked out.

The third said as he set back down "ABNU, take Sasuke Uchiha to Ibiki and have him lock him up for a week for attacking me."

Two ABNU appeared and grabbed Sasuke before leaving.

Neji asked "Forgive me for asking Hokagesama but does Naruto Uzumaki have a bloodline."

The third said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze does indeed have a bloodline but all information on it has been labeled a secret by the Namikaze clan."

Neji nods and said "Thank you Hokagesama."

Kakashi was white as a ghost and said "Namikaze, as in..."

The third said "Yes, hes his son."

Lee was confused and said "Who are the Namikaze clan."

The third said "It is an S-rank secret of the village that only the Hokage knows for now. Now if that is all I would like to speak with Kakashi privately."

Lee and Neji both left and Kakashi asked "Why did you not tell me sensie had a son."

The third said "Simple, if you would have known what would you have done. If you want to know the whole truth ask his clanhead."

Kakashi looked down and asked "Whos is his clanhead."

The third said "Tsunade. Shes at her family grounds now so go talk to her. Im sure you will find some very useful news. Oh, before I forget. Give this to Tsuande." as he unsealed the Raijin and handed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi nods and leaves in a swoirl of leaves. Everyone in Konoha, well almost everyone knew where the Shodiames home was.

When Kakashi arrived he saw Sakura and Tenten both panting heavy as they were handing upside down from a tree with chakra while holding a bucket full of water below thier heads with chakra. He was wide eyed and Tsunade said "Hello Kakashi, what can I do for you."

Kakashi turned and said "I came to talk to you about the Namikaze clan."

Tsunade said "Oh I see. Well lets go inside. Girls take a break and come inside." as she turned and started walking inside. Sakura and Tenten both fell and the water soaked them as they fell faster then it did.

Kakashi followed inside and saw Shizune and Sakura mom working inside the house and Zabuza and Haku were both sitting playing a game of Go.

Tsunade said "Take a seat Kakashi."

Kakashi glanced around and said "Um, is it ok to talk here. I mean it is private."

Sakura and Tenten both came in with a towel over thier heads and took a seat and Tsunade said "Sure. Everyone here knows more then you anyways."

Kakashi sighed and said "First I was told to give this to you." as he pulled out the Raijin and Tsunade looked at it and said "Sakura catch." and tossed it to her as she was wide eyed.

Tsunade asked "How did you get it. I thought it was stolen."

Kakashi said "It was in a scroll Jaraiya sent. Apparently Naruto got it back."

Tenten perked up and asked "what has Narutokun been up to."

Kakashi looked at Tsunade asking if it was alright and she nodded and said "Naruto apparently has completed a C-B-A rank mission so far and has killed the man who took the Raijin as well as a member of Atasuki."

Zabuza asked "Which one." as he walked over.

Kakashi said "I dont know. What are you doing here anyways."

Tsunade said "Hes an official bodygaurd of the Namikaze clan. Now what did you want Kakashi."

Kakashi asked "Why was I not told Naruto was a Namikaze and since when has it become a clan and what bloodline does he have."

Tsunade said "Well, as far as no one telling you it was sort of a secret to everyone that only the third and Minota knew. Not even his wife who gave birth to him knew she had him."

Kakashi asked "How is that possibe. Shouldn't she have known that she was no longer with child."

Kushina sighed and said "Not when you had twins and did not know it and the nurse who delivered them died a little later because of an idiot." as she walked over.

Kakashi looked at her and knew it was Sakura mom but thought about her answer and narrowed his eyes and asked "Then who is his twin."

Sakura looked around and Tsunade nodded and she said "That would be me Kakashi sensie."

Kakashi was wide eyed and looked at Sakura. He had not one but 2 of his sensies kids on his team and he ignored them both. He felt truly terrible now.

Tenten asked "Do you know anything else about Narutokun."

Kakashi said "No, that was all I heard before Sasuke attacked the Hokage."

Tsunade said "You got your hands full with that one Kakashi."

Kakashi said "No I dont, I kicked him off of my team after I could not stand him any longer and he copied my chidori."

Sakura asked "So what does that mean. I know Naruto, Haku and I are all a team when he gets back. Are you going to be our sensie."

Kakashi sighed and said "I hope so."

Tsunade asked "Why, so you can fail them as a teacher."

Kakashi winced knowing it was true and said "No, I was ordered by the council to work mostly with the Uchiha. I saw Naruto and Sakura both try and get him to work as a team and he would not. I would have failed the team the first day with him on it had it not been for the council making it where I was not allowed to."

Sakura asked "What will happen to him now."

Kakashi said "The third sent him to Ibiki and to be locked up for a week to calm down. After that hes someone elses problem. So would someone explain whats going on. Its all a shock."

Over the next hour everyone filled Kakashi in and now we find him gapping and said "So Naruto was the main character in that book and it was with Anko and Kurenai."

He stopped laughing when Kushina blasted him with KI enough to make Tsunade flinch and said "Please dont speak of this again in my presence. I dont like knowing how my son was taken care of."

Kakashi nods and said "I will make sure not to say anthing." and thought "_in your presence. I am so blackmailing those two."_

Kakashi left that night happier then he had been in a long time. The news he was given made him feel great.

Inside Konoha prison Sasuke Uchiha woke up and looked around and said "What the hell am I doing here. Im an Uchiha."

A voice from the next cell said "Shut up Sasuke. I had enough of you in the accademy."

Sasuke looked out the cell and saw Mizuki in the next one and he asked "What the hell are you doing here."

Mizuki said "They locked me up for trying to kill the Kyuubi brat."

Sasuke was confused and Mizuki smirked and said "So what are you here for."

Sasuke explained how the dobe was getting special treatment and he was locked up. Mizuki nods and said "How would you like a chance to get even with the Kyuubi brat as well as get stronger to defeat your brother."

Sasuke said "Why do you keep calling him the Kyuubi brat."

Mizuki said "Uzumaki. He has the Kyuubi inside of him. It was sealed in him the day he was born making him the new Kyuubi. The third passed a law saying we could not tell you so he could live."

Sasuke eyes widen and asked "How can I get stronger."

Mizuki said "can you bust me out of here. I can take you to someone who can give you power."

Sasuke smirked before he started to do handsigns and soon grabbed his wrist and punched a chidori through his cells lock. He was tired after doing it but he left and soon returned with the key and unlocked Mizuki cell.

Mizuki nods and releases all the criminals and both make thier escape.

Mizuki lead Sasuke out into the forrest and quickly knocked out Sasuke and grabbed him and took off toward Sound. He made it about 5 miles outside of the village when a silver haired ninja appeared in front of him with glasses on and said "You did well Mizuki."

Mizuki said "Thank you Kabutosan and thank Orochimaru for allowing me another chance to redeem myself."

Kabuto nods and said "Let me check him before we leave" and activated a jutsu that made his hand glow blue. He walked over and hovered them above Sasuke and then slashed then across Mizuki neck slicing it off making him gape for air.

Kabuto said "Orochimaru does not take failures and since you redeamed yourself I let you have a quick death." and grabbed Sasuke and took off toward Sound.

The third was awoken the next morning by ABNU who informed him that all of the prisoners had been set free and Mizuki was found in the woods and the scent of the Uchiha along with another lead away from the village. Things had taken a unique twist.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a little over a week since Sasuke left the village and the council was in an uproar. After learning he was gone without a trace and the fact he was locked up made them upset but once they learned why they could do nothing about it. The village was looking at the last Uchiha with mixed emotions.

Rumors of the return of the yellow flash also were going wild around the village as news traveled from thier ally Suna along with the bounty on Zetsu and retrieval of the Raijin along with the death of Aoi but the rumors were going from close and accurate to so far fetched it was funny. The council had tried to find out more but all they were told was that it had to do with the Namikaze clan which all stated there was no such clan but the third said there actually is one and has been since the founding of this village and they even hold a seat on the council but have remained silent and hidden since thier numbers were so small. When Hiashe informed the council of what Neji told him they were all shocked and wanted Neji executed for lying.

The third was enjoying seeing them sweat but sadly all good things had to come to an end. This morning a group of gennin medic nins found Sasuke Uchiha outside the village hurt and passed out appearing as if he had not ate or taken care of beside what the team could do for him. Also the most startling thing was the fact that Sasuke now had a curseseal. That meant Orochimaru was involved.

Tsunade had sealed it off since both Jaraiya and Kakashi were out of the village. Kakashi was on a mission in the land of snow with Yamato and Naruto.

Now here the third was looking at Sasuke having been informed that he was awake and he asked "Sasuke, tell me what happened."

Sasuke sat there a moment and said "Mizuki, he told me that he knew where my brother was and if I helped him with killing some Kyuubi brat he would tell me where he was. I did not believe him at first but when he said that my brother and his partner would be comming for the kyuubi brat soon then I believed him hearing Kakashi and the others talking about it. He said we both could get what we wanted. Use the Kyuubi as bait to bring my brother here and then I could kill him and he could kill the Kyuubi so I used a chidori on the door and got the key and let him out. He then let the others out and I followed him into the woods and he knocked me out. Thats all I remember until I woke up here."

The third asked "Did he tell you who the Kyuubi was."

Sasuke said "No."

The third sighed and said "Do you know how you got that seal on your neck."

Sasuke asked "What seal" as he tried to get up but couln't.

The third said "Well Sasuke, Im afraid that you are to be put under house arrest until I can get this mess straightened out. You are not allowed to leave the Uchiha district unless accompanied by a ninja of this village."

Sasuke nods and the door opened and Danzo walked in and said "Not so fast Saratobi. I heard what he said and I believe that with what has happened he needs someone to watch over him so the council has voted that Sasuke will be put under the protection of Root until he can be trusted agian."

The third narrowed his eyes and took the scroll Danzo had and sighed knowing he could not do anything becuase they used the same law he used to keep Naruto out of trouble the night he stole the scroll. He nods and Danzo said "I will have him train with my men until the exams. At that time he will be evaluated for his loyalty."

The third left and made his way back to his office.

Tenten sighed as she was walking through the village. She could hear people asking about the Yondaimes return as word traveled by the ABNU who brought in the bandits and the missing nin as well as other soarces and she could not believe they were so much of an idiot. Naruto had only been doing missions for 2 weeks and word has spread fast. Tsunade actually laughed when she heard some of the things that were said.

Tenten had been training with her team everyday and then working at her family shop ever other day with her dad. The days she was not there she was at the Namikaze residence and has been learning water jutsu as well other things.

Sakura for her part was tired both mentally and physically. For the past 2 weeks since Naruto had left she had been training since before sunrise to well after dark. she would get 3/5 minute breaks a day not including lunch and it was taking a toll on her. Every since she got the Raijin, Zabuza had been teaching her kenjutsu and water jutsu. Haku had been teaching her pressure points and how to use senbons, Tsunade and Shizune had been teaching her endurance, and the beginning of Tsunade strength. Kushina for her part had been running battle scenarios after dinner for a few hours also helping Sakura come up with ideas as to how and when to attack.

Naruto sighed as he was hanging in a prison cell. He had acted on impulse and this is what happened.

Flashback

Naruto had just outran the train after finding Yukie agian and now as he watched logs started rolling toward the train. He saw Kakashi and Yamato had both disappeaered and who knew where Jaraiya was so he waited when the side of the trian opened and he saw the men charging for it and Naruto saw the first rounds of kunia shoot out of the train and acting on impule he became pissed and in his anger made the logs turn into a wall in front of the cannons blocking the kunia but durring that moment he was suddenly caught off gaurd when Yukie screamed."

Naruto turned and saw her being pulled away by an arm wench and still pissed he made his bloodline grab yukie pulling the man off the airship and Naruto charged the man. Just as he was about to hit him the girl his team had encountered earlier came flying down and knocked him out and grabbed him as the other man grabbed yukie and both left right when the train was leaving when its tracks exploded. out from underneath it

End flashback

Naruto glanced at Yukie and said "You know that were going to get out of here right."

Yukie snorted and said "How can you be so sure about that."

Naruto disolved into a pile of wood and another Naruto walked into view and said "Because I never actually got captured. Come on." as he unlocked the door and released her.

Yukie asked "How did you get away."

Naruto said "Remember when I pulled the guy off the airship."

Yukie nodded and Naruto said "I used my bloodline to create a woodclone and replaced myself and had it act as me while I followed. I got the idea a week ago when I was recovering a stolen item."

They both took off toward the way Naruto had came from and soon ran into Kakashi and Yamato and followed Yukie into the room her uncle was. After she did the whole im an actress thing her uncle said "is that the best any of you can do. Its time for me to show you that you cant stop me." and the roof shattered and pieces started to fall and Kakashi and Yamato moved out of the way but Naruto smirked causing both to look at him.

Soon Yukie uncle started flying out of the room and Naruto said "Gotcha." and went through a few handsigns and said "Woodstyle: Birth of the dense forest, dragons run no jutsu." and suddenly all the wood burst into new trees growing but they mingled together and formed what looked like a dragon and the end of it formed the head and it opened its mouth and grabbed her uncle and slammed him into the wall and because of the force the fuel lines in his jet pack busted and caught on fire and burned him alive.

As the wood slowly caught on fire Kakashi went to check on yukie and Yamato asked "What was that Naruto."

Naruto said "A jutsu I created on accident. After I learned about what happens with my bloodline I decided to go back over what I knew and I changed the last handsign from Inu to Hebi and then this is the result. It makes it were I can control where it would go like it would normally but instead of alot of random wood branches I only have one large trunk to control."

Yamato nods and said "Thats pretty cool Naruto."

Naruto walked over to where Yukie was and Kakashi said "she is ok. Just a little tired.

Naruto nods and ask "Hey Kakashi, do you know where that snow glacier he was talking about earlier is."

Kakashi thought and said "Yeah, why."

Naruto walked up the dragons back and grabbed the jewel out of the corpses hand and said "I think we should see what it was that he was going on about. I dont want to see the people suffer any more then they have."

Kakashi nods and Yukie stirs he sighs and leaves in a swirl of leaves with Naruto being brought by Yamato.

Timeskip

Two gaurds stood at the gates of Konoha when a lone figure came walking toward the gates. At first glance he looked like a mirage but the closer he got the more the men could see. The figure was nearly 6 ft tall and had a mask across his entire face. He had a pair of black pants with a blue shirt on and a sword on his left side and a green ninja vest along with and a long white cloak on his back. The figure stopped in front of the two gaurds and said "Namikaze returning from 4 month training mission." as he walked through the gates as both gaurds had passed out.

Naruto walked through the village nd ignred the looks everyone was giving him. He soon made it to the Hokage tower and entered. When he got inside the office he saw Jaraiya sitting in a chair and the third gapping at him.

Naruto asked "Whats up old man."

The third blinked and asked "Naruto, what the hell happened to you."

Naruto smirked and pulled off his facemask and said "Not a word."

The third could only nod and said "Well the exams start tomorrow and your family and fiance would like to see you."

Naruto said "Actually, do you mind if I crash at your place tonight. I want to suprise them at the exams and I actually want to sleep instead of playing 20 questions."

The third nods and Naruto leaves by bursting into flowers and the third asked "What the hell happened to him Jaraiya."

Jaraiya said "Well..."

The next day when Sakura walked into the room where the first exams were to be taken she had a bad feeling. Naruto had not shown up yet. Of coarse she heard the rumors the day before that he was here but like all other rumors no one could confirm it.

As she walked in Haku was beside her and they walked over to where Tenten was sitting with her team and asked "Have you seen him."

Tenten looked down and shook her head sadly and Sakura said "Dont worry, he will be here or I will kick his ass."

The door to the room burst open and everyone looked and Sasuke walked in along with a boy with black hair and black eyes and another boy who looked like he was stoned as his eyes seemed to be as cold as possible. Sasuke smirked and Ino jumped up and screamed "Sasukekun. I knew you did not betray the village." and Sakura winced. Even after all this time she had never bothered to once look Ino up since she found out about her brother.

Team 8 walked up toward Ino and her team that had gathered around Sasuke team and said "Man, I guess the best really are here, huh Sasuke." as he put his hand on Sasuke shoulder which Sasuke grabbed and twisted and a sickening crunch was heard making everyone wince.

Sasuke said "You are beneath me mutt so stay on the ground where you belong."

A single clap could be heard slowly coming from somewhere in the room and everyone turned to look where the clap was comming from and Sakura and Tenten both got wide eyed as the man sitting there had the same outfit as naruto had when he left except for the facemask whick had no eyeholes and a picture of a bonzi plant on the front of it and the person said "So Sasukechan, picking on a puppy makes you feel big and bad. I guess its all you can feel since your nuts never dropped."

Sasuke grunted and said "Who the hell are you and how dare you insult me. Im an Uchiha"

The man henged for a moment into Itachi and said "I am an Uchiha." and changed back making several people snicker.

The man stood up and everyone backed away because he had a feeling of power comming off of him and he said "I suppose I could answer that in a single word but instead I think I will show you." as the man reached up and grabbed his mask and slowly pulled it off and everyone gasped as it looked just like the Yondaime.

Tenten gasped "narutokun." in a whisper.

Naruto smiled and said "hello Tenchan." as he walked over and kissed her on the lips for several moments making several people blush or gape and then he pulled back.

Sakura looked at Naruto and hugged him and said "Its about time you got back. Do you have any idea how worried mom has been."

Naruto smiled and said "I missed you also Sakura."

Naruto said "So have you two been dating Haku."

Haku smirked and said "Yeah but we are not as far as you are."

Naruto nods and said "Man its great to be back."

A silver haired gennin with glasses walked up and said "You all should quite down. Your making everyone look at you."

Naruto smirked and said "Really, Then this should help." as he did a few handsigns and said "Woodstlye. Birth of the dense forest.Rockstar no jutsu." as suddenly all the rookie nine and Gais team were raised off the ground by a 3 foot tall stage lifted making it look like they were about to put on a concert.

Naruto said "Can you see me now...Good." as he burst out laughing and made everyone sweatdrop.

He then stiffened and looked around the room and thought "_Well this is a suprise, 4 Jinchuurikis all in the same room. Somebody wants to make a statement in these exams."_

Sakura walked over and healed Kiba hand and he said "Thanks."

Just then alot of people appeared in puffs of smoke and Naruto said "finally, I thought I was going to have to start the 3rd great shinobi war before you got here." as he walked toward the edge of the stairs and steps formed allowing him to walk off.

Ibiki regained his composer and said "Now everyone settle down. We have had enough delay already. The first part of the exams will begin now. I am your instructor Ibiki and I want you all to draw a number and find the seat that matches that number and we can start."

Everyone soon began drawing numbers and taking seats and Naruto found himself in the back left corner of the room and he was suprised to see that he was surrounded by a group of rain nin.

Ibiki explained the rules and Naruto sighed before he held up his hand and started gathering chakra in it and soon a swishing noise filled the room getting everyones attention and he cut off the part of the test that had his name and then held the rest up before dropping it into the Rasengan and everyone sweatdropped before he said "The test is bogus and the only answer you need are the ones you face on a mission. Do you take it or not. I must say if I ever decide to quit being a ninja I can get a great job as a paper shredder with the Rasengan."

Sasuke who had his Sharingan activated was pissed he could not copy that jutsu.

Ibiki said "You either got a hug set of balls or a really small brain to do that."

Naruto said "Well I could ask for an opinion on the size of my balls but the only 3 woman to ever see them are either not here or taking the test."

Tenten turned beat red at this and tried to invent a new disappearance jutsu right on the spot."

Ibiki said "Well we will see at the end of the test how smart or stupid you are." and thought "_I really like this kid, first he kills Aoi and now he stands up to me in my own subject. Lets see if he buckles."_

Across town in the Hokage tower Kakashi was sitting on a chair reading his book when Kurenai asked "So how do you think the test is going."

Kakashi said "Well I know my team is doing good. Naruto back."

Kurenai asked "So does that mean that we get to finally see what this secret training he had to do is."

Kakashi said "perhaps, it wont be as big a secret as what happened on his birthday last year though." as he flipped another page in his book.

Kurenai blushed a moment and asked "What happened."

Asuma asked "Yes, I was wondering that myself."

Kakashi looked up from his book and said "Well it turns out Jaraiyasama was in town that day and he followed Naruto the whole day and put the events in his book. Here, want to read. I brought you both a copy." as he pulled out two copies of volume naruto is in.

Kurenai said "I dont read that trash." as she looked away.

Kakashi said "Really, I though you might like to read it since Anko in it."

Kurenai said "Why would I care."

Asuma was curious so he started to reach for the book when Kurenai jumped across the table and locked lips with him and Kakashi smiled as he said "And the velupsious red eye princess slowly took the blond street trash into her inner..."

Kurenai held a kunia at his pride and joy as she broke the kiss and Asuma said "Now, whats wrong with you Kurenai. You act like your trying to protect someone."

Kakashi sweatdropped and said "well whose the instructor for the first exam anyways."

Asuma said "Ibiki."

Kakashi laughed hard at that causing both the others to look at him and he said "Naruto will pass even if Ibiki has to cheat for him. Naruto took out Aoi."

Asuma eyes were wide and Kurenai asked "Whose that and why would Ibiki act like that."

Asuma asked "Have you ever seen Ibiki head. All the scars he has on him was done by a former Konoha nin named Aoi. Ibiki resisted all the torcher and nearly being burned alive but lived."

Kurenai said "I had no idea."

Kakashi said "not many do but like I said, Naruto got him so thats over."

Kurenai asked "What about your other students."

Kakashi said "Well Sakura is so smart its scary and Haku bloodline is unique so nothing to worry about."

In the test room Sakura had taken the test and Haku had used his bloodline to first right all the wrong answers and then replace his test with that of someone who did it right..

When the test was over Ibiki said "For all those who remain, you all pass."

Naruto smirked and said "Told you."

He then tensed and the window shattered and Anko appeared and sang "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Gaki, happy birthday to you." as she came in only wearing her bra and panties and her coat making almost every guy in the room blow back with a nosebleed.

Anko smirked and said "If anyone wants my phonenumber asked and Narutokun, is your stamina ready for another challange."

Naruto slammed his head into the desk and Tenten sceamed "Bitch, leave him alone."

Anko said "Sure kid, when you lose your cherry to him I will listen to you. Until then, hes free and open property. Anyways Im Anko and your next examiner. Meet me at area 44 in 30 minutes." and left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto snorts and walks over to Tenten and hugs her and said "Dont listen to her. You are the love of my life. Nothing will change that." and he kissed her.

Sakura smiled and Neji said "We must be going." and turned to leave with Lee and tenten broke the kiss and followed him.

Naruto stayed back as everyone was leaving and Naruto said "Haku, Sakurachan, listen to me. If I tell you to run from an enemy in this test dont question me. There are 3 other jinchuurikis in the exams. I know one and I can since the other two and I can tell you with the amount of demon chakra comming off of them thier dangerous."

Sakura asked "What about you."

Naruto said "I will stall long enough an then get out of there myself. So are you both ready."

Both nod and he grabs both and they all 3 burst into a pile of flowers and appeared moments later shocking a few of the speed demons.

Soon everyone else arrived and Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Naruto had made it to the grounds before him.

Anko said "Ok, the rules are simple. Each team will get a heaven or earth scroll and then they must make it to the tower with a complete set. You can not open the scrolls before you get into the tower. Anything goes. Now will everyone sign these. They say that if you die in the exams then Konoha is not responsible. You have 30 minutes." and started passing them out.

Naruto said "I got to take a leak and walks away. A few minutes later he comes back and sets down and said "I wonder what these exams will be like.

Just then Konohamaru and his two friends walked up and stepped up to team 8 and said "Hey, were doing a report for class on the chunnin exams and I was wondering if I could ask a few questions."

Hinata said "Sure."

Konohamaru asked "Ok, how many times have you taken this test."

Kiba said "Our first."

Konohamaru asked "What do you have to do to get past this part of the test."

Hinata said "We have to get a scroll to make a complete set."

Konohamaru asked "Ok, which do you need and can I see it."

Hinata pulled it out and showed it was a heaven.

Naruto asked Sakura which one do we have."

Sakura whispered "heaven."

Konohamaru and his friends then went to a rain nin and asked the same question and so on and so forth but never asked Naruto team.

They left a few minutes later and Naruto groaned and said "Damn sour milk." and got up and ran to to use the bathroom agian.

He walked over and hugged tenten and whispered in her ear and put a kunia in her weapon pouch and said "I love you and remember what I said."

Tenten nods and goes back to her team.

Anko said "Ok everyone get to your gates."

Naruto and his team soon made it to thier gates and then when they opened he grabbed both of his teammates and burst into flowers appearing in front of the tower and Sakura asked "Naruto, what are you doing."

Naruto smirked and said "Simple, we got both scrolls. Now hold on a minute and I will be back." and disappeared in a yellow flash and soon returned with team Gai as they burst back into view in a pile of flowers.

Neji asked "Whats going on."

Naruto smirked and said "Remember Konohamaru asking everyone about thier scrolls. That was not Konohamaru but a set of woodclone with henges and several Kagebunshins that henged into scrolls and I had it steal 2 sets of scrolls for our teams so no matter which scrolls we had we would both pass. Tenten already has your scroll as I gave it to her as a henged Hiraishin kunia. Now we have 5 days to rest and 4 teams are out of the test but none are leaf teams." and walked inside the door and Team Gai walked in another one a few moments later and both summoned Kakashi and Gai who were smiling and said "7 minutes. You completed the test in 7 minutes. Good job teams. Now I could give some boring speach but who cares. You got 5 days and you cant leave the tower so have fun and rest, oh and Tenten, dont get to worked up."

Naruto said "Damn pervert."

Kakashi smiled as he reappeared in the ninja lounge after he got back and Kurenai asked "What happened and why did you and Gai disappear like that."

Kakashi said "My team and his both passed already." getting wide eyed looks from Asuma and Kurenai.

Naruto sighed after Kakashi was gone with Gai and said "well, how is everyone doing and what have I missed."

Neji went to find a room to rest and Lee went to work on his flames of youth in the training rooms. Naruto asked "Whats up with them."

Tenten sighed and said "Neji is always like that and Lee after finding out you had as much wait as him on in wave has increased his training to catch up. Since your back hes going to do everything he can for the next few days to get ready incase he gets to fight you."

Sakura said "Sasuke tried and attack the Hokage and then was sent to jail but he escaped and everyone said he left the village but one day about a week later he came back only to get grabbed by Root. He also has something called a curseseal and Tsunade sealed it off. Tenten and I have trained harder then we thought possibel and even created a few new jutsu. Haku and I started to date solidly about a month after you left and hes been taking care of me. Zabuza taught me and tenten both mist jutsu and I got some swordskills also. Whata about you."

Naruto sighed and said "Remember my fight with erosannin on the way back from wave. Turns out if I fight with my bloodline like that I kill all the plants in about a 20 yard radious of me so I had to invent a new way to fight with it though I should suprise many with it. I have also created about 15 new jutsu, either by changing existing ones or straight out creating one but they will be real shockers. I had to kill agian."

Tenten said "But you came back to me."

Naruto held up his hand and showed he had 2 rings on and Haku asked "how did you get those."

Naruto sighed and said "I ran into two Atasuki members. One is a missing grass nin named Zetsu and the other was a missing Suna nin named Sasori. Luckily both got killed with help from my bloodline."

Tenten sighed and said "Well what should we do now."

Naruto said "Truthfully Im a little tired. Can we get a room and get some sleep."

Tenten nods and said "I will go find my teams room then."

Naruto grabbed her hand stopping her and said "Actually, I want to sleep like we did before I left."

Tenten blushed but nodded and followed Haku and Sakura to a room. They found Team 7 room and with a little help from Naruto bloodline created a privacy wall and all took showers and soon got some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next 5 days come by quickly. Naruto for his part told of his adventures and learned about what had been happening along with a few suprises. Tenten and Naruto spent alot of time together just holding each other finally feeling complete. In fact she only went to her team room twice to tell them she was staying with her fiance until the exams and another time and both Neji and Lee accepted the answer because they had seen the difference in Tenten since Naruto and her got together.

They also learned the truth.

Flashback

Tenten walked into Team 7 room with Neji and Lee following close behind and Neji asked "What is it that you needed to inform us about the test."

Naruto sighed and said "Its going to take a little while so you might want to get comfortable."

Lee and Neji both looked at each other and Tenten said "Please guys. Its important. Do it for me as your teammate and also your friend."

Both sit down and Naruto said "Do either of you know what the word Jinchuuriki means."

Lee and Neji were confused and shook thier head no and Naruto said "A Jinchuuriki is a human that is used to seal a demon into to either be made into a weapon or to save a village. They are not the demons themself but depending on how strong the seal that is placed on them is they can use a great portian of the demons power and abilities and sometimes the demon can drive the person to the brink of insanity. I am a Jinchuuriki. As you know from the Hokage my father was the Yondaime Hokage. Everyone of our age group was told that he killed Kyuubi but the truth is he sealed it into me."

Both Neji and Lee were wide eyed as they gained this information and Naruto said "The third went and passed a law saying no one was to tell the younger generation about it to try and let me live a normal life but sadly almost no one saw me as such. I have been abused nearly my entire life and had it not been for my bloodline I would most likely to have gone insane because of the Kyuubi."

Neji asked "What exactly is your bloodline."

Naruto said "Its the bloodline of th Shodiame Hokage seeing as he is my great great grandfather. Tsunade of the Sannin is my grandmother and Jaraiya of the sannin is my grandfather. It was because of who my family was that until I became a ninja I never even knew about the kyuubi or who my family was because of fear of my families enemies. Infact it was such a secret all traces of me were hidden even from my mother and twin sister who has the bloodline of the Nidaime Hokage and is also my teammate." making Lee and Neji look at her.

A few moments of silence and Neji asked "Why are you telling us this."

Naruto sighed and said "I knew a few moments after I entered the exam room for the first test that there were 3 other jinchuurikis in this test. One is a girl from cloud named Yugito though the last time I saw her she was a chunnin or at least she had a vest of one. One is the redhead on Suna team with the guord on his back and the other is the tall Iwa nin. I dont know much about them but what I heard from team 8 after they arrived they had a run in with the redhead and I believe that his sealing was done wrong and had to weak of a seal placed on him as he is suffering from near insanity. They saw him kill 3 nins in the forest in cold blood but he made thier bodies explode and then he had his sand absorb all the blood from the bodies and he kept refering to someone called mother who I believe is the demon inside him. Yugito I believe is about as normal as I am so you wont really have to worry about the demon influencing her but the Iwa nin I dont know. Tenten said since you know the pain of having seals placed on you agianst your wish that you would be able to understand the pain I went through to some degree and would accept the truth about me. I felt that you should have the information as well so there you have it."

Neji was quit a moment and asked "Are you going to tell any of the other teams."

Naruto sighed and said "I thought about it but the more who know the more likely they will hate me and see me as a demon instead of a prison. Shino, Shikamaru and Choji will probably see the truth, Your fiance might as well but I dont know and..."

Neji asked "How do you know about that."

Tenten asked "Who is his fiance Narutokun." as everyone looked at him.

Naruto looked at Neji and said "Hiashe informed me when I was in the accademy because she had a crush on me. He plans to marry you to her and have you take over as clan head. That way your council cant put a seal on Hinata and yours can be removed. He told me to never return her feelings in the crush or I would suffer with a cagebird seal however I later learned that I had another seal placed on me. The council feared me so much they put a seal on me that if I ever leave the village they could activate it and it would not only fry my brain but destroy my heart so I would die."

Tenten said as she was getting over her shock "So Hinata is your Fiance."

Neji sighed and shocking his teammates an emotion appeared on his face and said "Yes. My fate was sealed by Hiashe. Not only was my father killed to replace him but also I am told I am to be Hinata husband to protect her even if I have no feelings for her. He said that it was to make sure no harm would come to his daughter."

Naruto leaned back on bed and said "I think no matter where they are or who they are that every council in the world fucks everything up. Remind me sis to talk to granny about putting it in our clan rules we never have a council."

Sakura said "agreed."

Lee asked "Why did you tell us about your family. I mean you could have kept your sister a secret."

Naruto smirked and said "Lee, tell me this, when was the last time a team from Cloud or Iwa came to a chunnin exams in Konoha."

Lee was confused and Neji said "I see, they came because they know about your family."

Naruto smirked and said "The past 4 months the Hokage has been giving me c to s rank mission made specifically to make it where everyone in the world will know that a new yellow flash has appeared. I basically was walking up and slapping the world with my missions. Now the council cant do anything to me becuase it will make Konoha look bad and with Sakura skills now she will be able to make it to the finals unless she fights one of the Jinchuurikis or maybe one of your 2. The third figured by letting the world know the truth here at the exams where we will have people from every nation here to watch the test will make it where they cant do shit to us anymore. We basically bitchslap fate."

end flashback

Everyone enjoyed a laugh at that and Neji had some serious thoughts on what he heard but him and Lee both accepted the truth and promised to help any way they could.

Now here they stand before the Hokage and Hayate who just asked does anyone wish to quit. After seeing no one quit Hayate said "Ok, then we will have our first match. Will Shikamaru from Konoha and Evan from Cloud please stay in the ring. Everyone else please leave the ring.

**Shikamaru Nara VS Evan Strife**

**LEAF CLOUD**

Shikamaru sighs and said "Its troublesome. Why do I have to fight first. Man this is such a drag."

Ino screamed "Kick his ass Shikamaru."

Naruto looked at Sakura and said "So how much are you going to show."

Sakura smirked and said "You will see."

Hayate said "Begin" as he jumped back and coughed.

Sakura said "Man, is he even fit to be a ninja."

Naruto and Tenten who was standing next to him snickered and Tenten said "Sakura, that the best swordsmen in the Leaf Village and at one time one of the top 5 in the world like my dad was. In fact he was 4th and dad was 5th."

Sakura looked sheepish and nodded understanding she underestimated the man because of his health.

Shikamaru starts off by sending his shadow toward Evan who jumps back and does handsigns before saying "Raiton: Dragon Shockwave." an a dragon made of lightning appeared and it takes a deep breath and opens it mouth and lightning shoots out of it making it look like a sound wave was heading toward Shikamaru. Shikamaru jumps back and runs up a wall to avoid the lightning as he hangs from the wall he looks around and sees Evan charging toward him.

Shikamaru sends a blast of chakra to his feet blowing him off the wall just as Evan starts to climb it and he flips in mid air and sends his shadow agian and captures even in it. However thanks to the fact he is moving in air and flipping he causes Evan to do the same right into the wall knocking him and he releases it before he hits the ground hard.

He is sweating heavy and panting when Hayate said "Winner Shikamaru." and Ino cheers until Shikamaru passes out.

Asuma appears and picks him up and said "Good job." and shushin back up to the stand and sets him down.

Sasuke smirks at the new jutsu he got thanks to having his eyes on all the time now.

Hayate coughed getting everyones attention and the board shuffles through the list and it said

**Naruto Namikaze vs Auron Nemo**

**LEAF IWA**

Ino asked "who the hell is Namikaze."

Asuma said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the yondaime Hokage of Konoha." making all of the gennin that did not know wide eyed.

Kiba said "Son of the Yondaime or not , hes still the deadlast."

Naruto smirked and said "Really Kiba, prepare to eat your words." and he tossed a kunia over the ring and disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared in the ring. Nearly everyone in the room was wide eyed seeing Naruto do that

Naruto smirked and said "Whats wrong, you look like you seen a ghost." to the pissed off Auron who was looking across from him.

Hayate said "Begin." and jumped back.

Choji asked "What was that he used a moment ago."

Kakashi said "That choji was the Hiraishin no jutsu. Only 2 people have ever learend how to use it. The Yondaime and Naruto."

Sakura smirked as did Tenten at that and Tenten said "Kick his ass Narukun." making everyone look at her.

Sakura said "Show them what a Namikaze can do Naruto."

Auron said "Your bitches need to shut up or me and my teammates might make them use that mouth for something else, like screaming for death."

Silence ran across the room and suddenly a wave of KI came across everyone in the room freezing them and it even woke Shikamaru up.

Kakashi said "He just signed his death warrent."

Naruto looked down and said "Hey old man. Are we responsible for any collateral damage to the building." in a cold voice.

The third said "No but please try and refrain from doing any damage"

Naruto smirked and said "Fine. I will save that for later then. Time for you to learn why you should never mess with those I consider precious to me."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a seed making everyone sweatdrop until he said "I was not planning on using this unless I was fighting someone like Sasori of the red sand agian but you made me change my mind. I will show you one of my own original jutsu, I used this to kill an S-rank missing nin and now I will use it on you." and he held up his hand with the seed in it started to grow bigger and bigger until it looked like a basketball and Naruto smirked and said "WoodWindstyle:Tracking Rasengan Vine." and suddenly a vine shot out of the giant seed and wrapped around the man and the seed launched off Naruto hand pulling the vine into the seed and hitting the man in the chest.

Suddenly the entire arena was blasted by high winds and the man screamed as the wood shattered and a Rasengan smashed into him pulling the wood into the mans body also as his orgins were being ground by the force. As the wind died down the man who had passed out from the pain of the attack. Suddenly the wood that was on the floor shot vines out and wrapped around the man and suddenly he screamed out as thorns shot into him before he passed out.

Naruto turned and started to walk away but stopped and said "Just for record, never refer to any woman as a bitch or talk about taking pleasure out of hurting them in my presence. Especially those 2. Your teammate is still alive but he wont ever be able to be a ninja agian." and walked up the stairs passed the teams that seemed to move out of his way.

Sakura screamed "Way to go Naruto."

Tenten said "You showed him Narukun."

Kakashi said "Thanks for restraining yourself. I must say Im suprised to were able to improve your dads signature jutsu. To make it a long rang attack was something your dad only dreamed about. "

Naruto said "Yeah. Its ok I guess. I was going to flat out kill him but I figure crippling him would be just as good since that way he can spread word not to mess with Konoha or me and my family and friends."

Kakashi opened his book and started to read and said "You know when people find out its you in this book your going to have fangirls, Right Kurenai."

Naruto groaned and Kurenai blush and said "I dont know what your talking about Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Hey Gai, I got a challange for you."

Gai ears perked up and said "Really my eternal rival, what is your challange."

Kakashi said "I challange that I can make Kurenai blush or have a nosebleed before you can."

Kurenai said "Its not going to work Kakashi." as she narrowed her eyes.

Gai said "I accept your challange Kakashi. I will go first. Kureani, marry me."

Kurenai turned green and everyone sweatdropped and Kakashi said "Now its my turn. Narutostyle:Sexy no jutsu." and suddenly Kakashi is covered in smoke and when it clears it shows Naruto with only a white cloud around his manhood.

Kurenai blows back from it as well as most of the woman present. Hinata faints, tenten blushs, Sakura looks away, Temari blows back, Yugito passes out. Anko smirks and starts humming happy birthday

NOW A FEW MINUTES BEFORE THAT HAPPENS

Across from him Kankuro asked "Is what he said true. Did he really take out Sasori."

Baki said "I dont know but it possible. I have Sasori head in a scroll the Hokage gave me when we arrived. We should inform your father."

Temari asked "what do you think father will do."

Baki said "I dont know."

Just then smoke is on the balcony across from them and Temari is blown back at the site that greets her.

Meanwhile at the same time

An Iwa nin looked at his teammate and said "If we get the chance we need to kill those two girls to hurt him. Right Grand."

Grand looked at his teammate and said "Right Teris but make sure they suffer first."

Yugito said "So he is strong, even without his friend." as she looked at him.

Her teammate asked "What should we do Yugito."

Yugito said "we are to proceed at the Raikage order us. Dont forget out mission Ida and Tora.

Tora said "you do realise this could lead to another great war right."

Yugito only nodded and then she sees smoke on the other side and she suddenly loses consesness.

The sound jounin narrowed his eyes and thought "_that boy could cause me alot of trouble. I will need to stop him somehow."_

Hayate coughed as everyone was revived and said "Now before we are interupted agian next match is

**Gaara vs Akado Yoroi**

**SANDLEAF**

Kiba said "Thank god. I would hate to fight that monster after what he did."

Kurenai asked "What did he do." not having talked to them about what happened thanks to having to occupy Asuma time away from Kakashi.

Kiba said "He used his sand and destroyed them."

Gaara used sand shushin to appear on the arena floor and Akado walked down and Hyate said "Ready, Fight."

Akado raised his hand and said "I..." and sand suddenly wrapped around him and then exploded causing his blood to fly everywhere. Everyone was floored by what happened and Gaara said "Mother wanted blood." and he walked back up to his team.

Neji looked at Naruto who nodded and he nods also and said "Thanks for the warning."

Hayate used a fire jutsu to burn the blood away and said "right Next match is

**Sakura Namikaze vs Teris**

**LEAF IWA**

Ino screamed "Namikaze, what the hells going on forehead, did you marry Naruto or something."

Sakura snickered and said "Nope, Im his twin sister ino pig." and backflipped over the railing.

Ino was wide eyed and Naruto smirked at her look and said "shocking, aint it"

Ino could not say anything nor could any of thier friends. They all had lots of questions when it come to Naruto and Sakura.

Hayate said "Begin"

Teris said "Well, well, well. Here I thought I could just hurt and kill some little bitch that the boy cared for and now I learn it his twin sister. Well let the fun begin." and he started to do handsigns and he said "Earthstyle:Dragon Bullet." and a dragon rose out of the ground and opened its mouth and shot 5 bullets at Sakura who did a few handsigns and said "Waterstyle:Water Encampment Wall" and a wall of water formed around her and blocked the bullets from getting through.

Everyone was wide eyed and she continued doing handsigns and said "Waterstle:hidden mist jutsu." and suddenly the water turned to mist and covered the entire floor."

Teris narrowed his eyes and said "Your little trick wont work agianst me for long."

Sakura voice said "It doesn't have to. 8 points liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys and heart. which one should I kill you with." in a cold tone.

Kurenai asked "Kakashi, what the hell have you been teaching your kids."

Haku smirked and said "Sakurachan has been trained by Zabuza in the art of silent killing."

Ino asked "Silent killing."

Kakashi smiled and said "Its a style in which you move in concealment and can kill a person before they even know your thier. It is what made Zabuza famous as one of the seven swordsmen of the mist."

Choji said "But she does not have a sword."

Tenten said "Yes she does."

Suddenly 10 kunias shot up out of the mist toward the cealing and had little white balls connected to them and Sakura said "Time for you to experience my first jutsu I created. Uzumaki Sakura Haku no jutsu."I think it means spiral cherry blossom snow technique and suddenly the mist started to spin and the balls attached to the kunias exploded and little pink papers started to fall into the mist as it slowly started to pick up speed. Suddenly a kunia came out of the mist and a yellow flash appeared and Sakura was standing on the roof shocking everyone including Naruto and she looked down and smirked before saying "RELEASE."

Suddenly the little pink papers explosed and pink gas could be seen coming out of the of where they were and the white mist suddenly turned pink and a shout of "Earthstyle:Dome" came out of the mist. Just then the pink mist exploded and smoke blocked everyones view. When the smoke started to clear a 4 foot deep crater was seen on the floor with a dome of earth in the middle of it.

Sakura started doing hansigns and said "Suiton Uzumaki Undertow." and suddenly the crater was filled with water that soon started to spin. The dome slowly started to be disolved as the water started spining faster.

A shout of "Earthstyle:headhunter jutsu" was heard and Sakura was pulled into the cealing making everyone wonder when and how he got into the roof.

Teris burst out of the roof and walked over to Sakura exposed head and said "That was a nice trick you pulled and you almost had me but when I heard the cyclops tell about silent killing I created a earthclone and got outside of the mist. You lucky I decided to give you a quick death or I would make you scream." and he reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunia and lowered it toward Sakura neck.

Just as he was about to slit her throught a blade of lightning shot out of the ground and into his foot making him lose control and he starts falling toward the spinning water below.

Another Sakura appeared next to the one whose head is above ground and both are covered in smoke as they replace each other and then the one who is in the ground turns into water and falls toward the man who is standing on the earthdome below.

Sakura said "Congratulations. You made me reveal a jutsu I did not want to show yet. Now I will show you another one that I learned from my mother." she then starts doing handsigns and said "Demonic View:Deathstare." and the man who was looking at her suddenly turns pale.

He starts backing up saying "No, no, this cant be real, I cant be dead, no dont take me there no, no, NO." as he starts to run but as he hits the water it pulls him in and under the water and he tries to get out but cant because he is still trying to run from death." Soon he stops moving and Sakura said "Release." and the water stops spinning and slowly goes down the drain in the walls.

Hayate calls Sakura the winner and she smirks before pulling the Hiraishin kunia out of the cealing and then pockets it and throws another over to Naruto who catches it and she appears next to him before passing out.

Naruto sighed and set her on the ground and looks at Tenten and said "You could have told me she knew that."

Tenten smiled and said "Now why would I ruin the suprise for you. It was priceless seeing the look on your face."

Shikamaru said "This is troublesome. Im the only one who has won without killing my opponent."

Kiba asked "What the hell have we got our self in to Hinata."

Hinata said "I dont know."

Hayate said "Will the next contestant please come down."

**Ino vs Hinata**

**LEAFLEAF**

Shino said "Good luck Hinata."

Hinata nods and walks by the other gennins and gets to the floor where Ino is. Ino looks at her and said "You should give up Hinata. You cant beat me."

Hinata said in a stutter"I cant quit. I never go back on my word. Thats my nindo." as she got into a fighting stance and activated her bloodline.

Hayate said "Begin."

Ino quickly uses her mind body jusu and enters Hinata body and said "I Hinata..." and she is suddenly blown back by a massive nose bleed. Why you ask. Simple. A, hinata had her bloodline active but not at full power. Ino also found out Hinata is a closet pervert as she saw that Hinata was looking through peoples cloths and the site of a few was to much for Ino to handle.

Hayate waited a moment and said "I guess its a draw." making everyone sweatdrop

Kurenai and Asuma come and pick up thier students and take them away and Shikamaru breaks the jutsu so Ino can reenter her body.

Hayate said "Ok, next match please."

**Tenten VsZaku Abumi**

**LEAFSOUND**

Naruto grabs tenten hand and pulls her into a kiss and breaks the kiss and said in a whisper "goodluck but remember this guy works for Orochimaru."

Tenten nods and walks down to the floor and Zaku said "A weak little Leaf gennin. I wont even have to try to beat you."

Tenten snorts and said "Really, Lets see what you got."

Hayate began the match and Tenten jumped back and throws a kunia with an exploding tag toward the cealing and when it explodes it sets off the sprinklyer system and she started doing handsigns and said "Waterstyle:waterclone jutsu." and suddenly 3 water clones appear and charge toward Zaku as the real Tenten jumps up and stands on the giant statue.

Zaku raises his hands and screams "Zankuha (Decapitating Air Wave)." and a blast of wind comes out of his hands and splashs the clones back into the wall destroying them.

Tenten reaches behind her and pulls out two scrolls and does a few handsigns and said "Twin rising dragon." and jumps into the air and starts hurling weapons onto Zaku who blast another Zankuha toward the weapons blowing them all away and some back toward Tenten who luckily was able to jump out of the way.

Tenten looks around and starts doing handsigns and said "Waterstyle:hiddenmist jutsu." and the area is covered with mist and tenten jumps down into it.

A few moment later Zaku said "Thats it. I am taking you and all your weapons in one hit. Zankukyokuha (Extremely Decapitating Air Waves)" and a huge wind blows the mist away and leaves a 10 foot wide path of destruction in its wake.

Zaku smirks and said "Told you. Nothings left."

Tenten said "Really." as she slowly steps out of the caved in earth dome that was still in the arena floor looking cut up and bleeding. She said "You almost had me had I not replaced with a part of the wall of the dome here that broke away. That blast would have killed me. I guess I should return the favor."

Zaku asked "What are you talking about."

Tenten coughed and some blood came out of her mouth and she said "You want to kill me, I guess its only natural I would want the same thing. You are to be the first to witness me use this but sadly you wont live to tell about it." as she bit her thumb and raised it toward her arm.

Zaku raised his arms and said "Big talk for a girl about to die. Zankuha." and a blast of air shot toward her just as she rubbed the blood on the word ELM.

Everyones view was blocked by the dust and Naruto was pale thinking she was dead.

Suddenly the lights in the room went out and then the emergency lights came on casting a red glow on everything. Suddenly Tentens voice sounded and a single white light shined down and everyone could see her and she was dressed like she was getting ready to goto bed or something and she was saying "1, 2 freddy comming for you.3, 4 better lock the door." suddenly all the doors in the arena slammed shut "5, 6 you hear him gasping 7, 8better stay awake." and a bed appeared behind her and she slowly started to fall backwards on to the bed and her voice sound like she was getting sleepy "9, 10 here he co..." and she fell asleep just as she hit the bed.

Everyone was wondering what was going on when suddenly Tenten disappeared and a huge bulge could be seen comming out of the bed. As it raised higher into the air a set of knifes came out of the matress and the matress burst into flames and a man could be seen with a hat on his head and a red and black sweater on and his face was seriously burned and he said "Never fear Freddies here." in a sick demented voice. The lights in the room came back on and the Freddy started walking toward Zaku who was officially shitting himself.

Zaku said "I dont know who or what you are but your dead. Zankukyokuha" and another blast of air hit freddy dead on and freddy just stood there and said "That was weak. If your going to use your arms use them like this." and he stretched out his arms to over 20 feet wide each and started walking while draging the knifes agianst the wall.

Zaku starts to back up when freddy said "Welcome to my nightmare." and started slashing Zaku making him scream.

Hayate jumped down to stop the match but Kakashi said "Dont try and stop it. It will kill you. It wont stop until the person Tenten wanted dead is dead. Even if she is dead and anyone who gets in its way will die also."

Hayate nods and said "What is that thing." as everyone turns green as Zakur has nearly 200 slashes on his body and freddy still going but getting faster.

Kakashi said "It classified Hayate."

Suddenly Freddy slams his hand into Zaku body and pulls out his heart and shoves in into Zaku face and said "Finger licking good, huh." making everyone sick.

A few moments later Zaku body falls to the ground and freddy grabs it and walks toward the bed dragging the body and slowly decends into it the bed leaving only a bloody trail where the bed was. As soon as both are gone Tenten reappears on the bed and she sits up and looks around and the bed disappears as she got off of it.

Hayate said "Winner, Tenten." quitely unable to believe the butchering he just saw.

Tenten walks over to the wall and throws up.

Naruto looks at Kakashi and he nods and Naruto appears next to her in a burst of flowers and holds her and they both disappear from the room in a burst of flowers.

Naruto appeared in his room with Tenten holding her as she cries. After about 10 minutes of crying she said "It was awful Narutokun."

Naruto asked "What."

Tenten said "I thought I was going to die from Zaku attack and I was hurt from the last one and so I used the summons your mom gave me. As soon as I activated it my world turned black. I dont know what happened but I felt something take over me and I heard myself singing some song and then I saw myself falling asleep and he appeared. He looked at me for a moment and then he was gone but as he left me I was surrounded by total darkness but a single light was above me and then I heard someone screaming I looked up and I could see what that guy was doing to Zaku. It made me sick Narutokun."

Naruto nods and said "Then that means that your still human."

Tenten asked "What do you mean."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes and said "About a month and a half ago I had to gaurd and then escort this prisoner to his execution. He talked to me while I listened not wanting to be bored. He was wanted for killing every person in a small village. He told me that the reason he did it was to save others. He told me that a plague hit the village and he was the doctor in the village. He knew that there was no cure but he also knew that if it got out of the village it would kill many many more so he went from house to house and killed them all. He said that after it was over he was so sick from doing it that he emptied everything in his stomach he could and still was discusted by it. He then went to the next village and turned himself in. He begged to be killed to end the memory of what he did. I was hired to make sure no one would try and stop the execution and if they did I was to kill him. I told him about kyuubi and about how I feel when I kill. He said if I ever get to a point where I dont feel that way I should do what he did becuase at that point I would be the fox. He said humans never get use to the sickness of killing."

Tenten nods and said "Thank you ."

Naruto said "Thats what Im here for dear. So do you want to go back and watch the rest of the matches."

Tenten said "Actually, can we lay here for a little while."

Naruto nods and lets her lay here head on his shoulder and soon she falls asleep. Naruto creates a kagebunshin and sends it back to the arena.

When Naruto kagebunshin arrived Sakura was awake and Kakashi asked "How is she Naruto."

Naruto said "Shes better now and Im laying down with her to keep her company."

Ino who was awake asked "How are you doing that when your here."

Naruto said "Im a Kagebunshin. Anyways, what have I missed."

Kakashi said "Well Kabuto forfitted agianst Yugito, Dosu beat choji with sound, Neji beat Kankuro by knocking him out before he could use his puppet, Temari beat Kin with wind jutsu, Tsurgi lost to Lee, Ida and Sai both quit, Tora and Nemu both knocked each other out and Shino beat Kiba so now we are getting ready to watch the last match and see who gets a free by.

Everyone looked at the board and saw the two names and Naruto said "Hes dead."

Kurenai asked "Whose dead and why."

Naruto said looking at the two competitors "Sasuke dead because hes going agianst a Jinchuuriki" making all the adults wide eyed and Ino asked "Whats a Jinchuuriki."

Naruto winced and Jaraiya who dropped a cloak of invisibility startling everyone said "A jinchuuriki is a human who at birth was chosen to be a walking prison for the tailed demons. They are usually hated to the point people they are protecting try and kill them or turn them into weapons because they usually get special abilities similar to a bloodline. Some villages even go the extent of hunting down the tailed demons for that purpose. The jinchuuriki of Shukaku gets an armor made out of sand and is nearly impossible to get around and can manipulate Sand, the jinchuuriki for Nebi gets increased senses and is double jointed and has the ability to manipulate Lightning. The jinchuuriki for Rokubi gets tougher skin and can manipulate Earth. Every jinchuuriki gets larger reserves of chakra as well as a second soarce of chakra and can regenerate from most wounds."

Shikamaru asked as he listened "And what would the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki get."

Jaraiya said "Normally the ability to manipulate Fire though nearly every Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi died shortly after birth. Theres only been one exception." as he looked at Shikamaru

Ino said "They sound scary and you say that Sasuke is fighting one. Which one is he fighting."

Jaraiya said "Rokubi who was made into a weapon." as he looked down and put his hand on Naruto shoulder.

**Sasuke Uchiha vsGrand**

**LEAF IWA**

Begin.

Sasuke smirked as he heard Jaraiya and said "So your one of those demons also, I hope your more of a challenge then the dobe is." making Naruto flinch and everyone of the rookie nine look at him that are present.

Sasuke then went through some handsigns and shot out several fireballs at Grand who had a slab of earth come up and blocked the fireballs as well as the shurikens inside of them . Sasuke then started doing handsigns and said "Raiton: Dragon Shockwave." and the team from cloud all got wide eyed and then narrowed.

After the lightning Sasuke got into a fighting stance and Lee said "Thats my." and Sasuke charged as Lee did durring his match.

Grand smirked and got into a fighting stance as well and they both charged at each other trading blow for blow and after several minutes Ino screamed "Yeah, Sasukekun can do it. Hes going to win."

Lee said "No, Grands playing with him." making everyone look at him and then back to Sasuke who they could all see was now sweating and running out of chakra and stamina.

Sasuke ducked under a punch and was sent by a kick into the wall. Grand said "And so ends the Uchiha clan." doing handseals to fast for anyone other then a sharingan user to follow and a wall of earth the width of the room came up and slammed into Sasuke squashing him into the wall with a sickening crunch that made everyone wide eyed.

The sound jounin smirked and thought "_and so end that jutsu. Im sure glad I learned it when I was in Atasuki" _as he drops a genjutsu over his eyes revealing the Sharingan.

Hayate after getting over the shock the sharingan was down to one member said "Right, well now that we have finished the preliminary matches we can draw numbers to find out who you will face in the finals."

As they drew numbers everyone saw who they would face.

Neji Vs Shikamaru

Sakura Vs Tenten'

Lee Vs Shino

Gara Vs Duso

Grand Vs Temari

Naruto Vs Yugito

The Hokage said "Well this will be a unique contest. We will have competion in the finals for Leaf, Suna, Iwa, Cloud, and Sound. This promises to be a great finals. You have one month to prepare. Thank you and have a great month."


	8. Chapter 8

As everyone started to leave Sakura asked "What about Haku. Who is he facing."

Hayate said "Oh, I thought you knew. Anyone who gets a free pass on this round has to take a seperate exam as not to make one person have a disadvantage over the other by fighting more opponents. Its usually agianst a jounin of the village with 2 or more watching to judge."

Sakura nods and said "Thanks." as she leans into Haku hold.

Naruto walks over to where Sasuke body was crushed by the wall and he used his bloodline to move it back and he looked at the form a moment and he screamed "KAKASHI, ITS NOT SASUKE." making everyone look at where he was and come over to see what he was talking about.

The Hokage jumps down and ask "What are you talking about Naruto."

Naruto pointed to the body and said "Look at the eyes. There brown. Sasuke eyes are black or red if he has his bloodline on. Not brown."

Everyone looked and Kakashi went through some handseals and summoned Pukan who looked at him and asked "**What do you need Kakashi**."

Kakashi said "Smell the body there and tell me if its Sasukes or not."

Pukan smelled it and said "**Its been in contact with the boy but its not him. In fact I smell his scent here in the stadium comming from over that way**."

Kakashi said "Show me where."

Pukan takes off and soon stops where the sound Jounin was and said "**Thats strange. I smell the boys scent but I also smell another scent mixed with it...Its Orochimaru scent Kakashi**."

Jaraiya said "Damn it. He finished that jutsu." making everyone turn to look at him.

Asuma asked "What jutsu."

The third sighed and said "The reason Orochimaru became a missing nin in the first place was he was looking for a way to become immortal. He figured the best way to do it was to find the perfect body and switch his soul into another body. Looks like he has Sasuke body similar to what a Ino family does but its more permanent."

Kakashi asked "Then how come we all saw Sasuke fighting down on the floor."

A female voice said "Its because its a puppet possession jutsu." making everyone turn and look at Yugito who came walking over_**.Notice: Its the jutsu Itachi used when they were extracting Shukaku from Gaara**_

Naruto asked "How do you know that Yugito."

Yugito tossed something on the floor making a few who knew what it was wide eyed and said "The partner to the one who had that used it when they tried to capture me last month." as Naruto picked up the ring and slipped it on his finger.

Ino asked "What are those rings Naruto and why do you have 3 now counting the one she had ."

Naruto sighed and said "They belong to a group of S-class missing nin that are trying to capture all the tailed beast and use them as weapons to destroy all other hidden villages. Which member did you kill. I've taken out Sasori and Zetsu"

Yugito said "Kazuku but it was not just me. Him and his partner took out 20 jounin and 12 chunnin before we killed him and his partner who used the puppet possession jutsu." _**notice, Kazuku is known to kill all his partners except for hidan and I am making it where his partner was one he would kill before he was teamed with Hidan so in the show he would have been dead. **_

The third asked "Why are you telling us this and why are you a gennin agian. I know you were a chunnin before so why are you a gennin agian."

Yugito looked around and reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out a scroll and said "It was the only way to make sure this got to you without other nations finding out. Word has spread about Naruto here being the son of the Yondaime as well as his bloodline and word has also spread about him being a fellow Jinchuuriki."

Everyone who did not know were wide eyed and Ino said "Your one of those..."

The third said "Prisons, yes, Naruto father saved the village the day he was born by sealing Kyuubi into him but the villagers only saw him as the Kyuubi itself and have done everything they could to hurt or kill him. That is why until he became a ninja he did not know who his parents were or either him or his sister knew they were related." as he opened the scroll and stopped and said "Is this for real." looking at Yugito.

Yugito said "Yes, you will be informed when the firelord arrives for the finals this month. Suna should be getting informed soon also if they have not already."

Jaraiya asked "What is it."

The third handed the scroll to Jaraiya who read it and said "Oh shit. Naruto, you do know that you have to marry multiple woman for your bloodline, right."

Naruto clone said "I think I better bring tenten so she can hear this also." and he went up in smoke and the ring fell to the floor.

Kakashi picked it up and asked "How was his clone able to use his bloodline Jaraiya."

Jaraiya said "Well the answer simple. Naruto bloodline has killed Kyuubi." making everyone wide eyed.

Ino who was trying to get everything straightened out in her head asked "What."

Jaraiya sighed and said "When Naruto bloodline fully awakened while we were in wave Naruto blue chakra and Kyuubi red chakra was replaced with what we call Nature Charka that is green. It turned out that not only does his bloodline make it were he can neutralize demons and thier chakra but since Kyuubi chakra was sealed into Naruto over the past few months he has completely sucked Kyuubi chakra dry killing it. Since his clones are made of Nature chakra they can also do the same thing his bloodline does. Thats why if you notice he no longer has the whiskers on his face. The seal has also vanished with the Kyuubi."

Sakura asked "So what exactly does that mean."

Naruto who had walked up with tenten said "Basically it means that I dont have to worry about the fox anymore and I got his healing ability and I will never run out of chakra. Every step I take my body is pushing chakra out of my body into the ground and then if I start getting low on chakra it pulls the Nature chakra out of the ground and back into me. As long as there are plants within a hunded yards of me I can use thier chakra to restore mine. I also got better hearing out of it. So whats up and why do I got the feeling I am not going to like this." and Kakashi handed him back the ring.

Jaraiya handed Naruto the scroll and Tenten read it also and said "You have got to be kidding me. They cant expect you to go through with that, can they."

The third said "From what I read if the firelord confirms it we have no choice. Its either that or Konoha will lose all funding and in less then a year the village will be no more." making everyone wide eyed.

Kiba asked "What does that thing said." pointing to the scroll.

Naruto read

**To the Hokage of Konoha and the Namikaze family**

**I am writing this letter to you at the request of the Lightning lord who has informed me that him as well as the Wind lord and Fire lord who all attended a wedding cerimony and saw Naruto Namikaze, Yugito, and Temari walk together as part of the cerimony have decided that all three respective villages will work together and form a new village in the land of Wave called the Tri-Elemental Village. 1/3 of all ninja from Suna, Konoha, and Cloud will be sent to this village to start it. Also as a form of this alliance the first clan of the new village will be the Namikaze clan since its heir has a bloodline it needs to pass on and to help him do this he will marry Yugito and Temari.**

**This is not negotiable. Failure for all three villages or any one of the villages to not do as they have ordered will result in all three lords cutting off all funding to our villages as well as call in all loans and cancelling all missions sent to all 3 villages. If any harm befalls the three that are to be married they will act as if we failed to follow thier orders as well as send missions to another hidden village to assassinate ever member of all 3 councils as well as the Kage of the villages**

**The wedding will be at the end of the chunnin exams and the new village will be built over the next year after the wedding. As another sign of trust a copy of all 3 hidden villages forbidden scrolls will be stored in the Kage tower of the new village and it has been decided that Tsunade of the Sannins will be the first Kage of the village as the Lords have called in all of her debts and are to take the payment for her debts out in service to the new village. **

**As part of the agreement if any village attacks any one of our villages or the new village the other 3 will act as it is an attack on thier village and help support and defend the attacked village.**

**I will be comming for the finals along with 1/3 of the ninja under me who will stay outside your village walls and then after the wedding proceed to Wave with your 1/3 along with Suna.**

**Like it or not were bed partners now.**

**Signed the Godaime Raikage.**

Naruto rolled up the scroll and handed it to the Hokage and said "Well Neji, you were right. Fate has decided to fuck me. Im suprised I dont have a kid by her yet."

Tenten asked "What about me. Im your fiance."

Naruto said "I guess we can either get married before the exams or do it at the same time as the others. It is your choice because I love you. If you want I can wait also. They said I had to marry them but they did not say I had to fuck them and I wont until I made love to you."

Anko said "Damn, that means no more birthday fucks. Its so hard to find a man who can handle 2 woman at a time and fuck both of them for 12 hours. What should we do now Kurenai." making Kurenai red from emberrasment while everyone else was wide eyed who did not know.

Asuma dropped his cigerette and Kiba fainted with a perverted grin on his face.

Hinata screamed "YOU FUCKED NARUTOKUN."

Naruto sighed and said "Thats it, Hinata, close your eyes and pucker your lips now." making everyone jump at his commanding voice.

She did it and he grabbed Neji by his shirt and shoved him into her and said "Kiss your damn fiance and act like a man." making Hinata open her eyes and after hearing what Naruto said fainted.

Neji said "You know my uncles going to kill you for telling that right."

Naruto snorts and said "Tell Hiashe to blow me. I dont give a fuck what he says right now. I got other things to worry about like that damn Grand and Gaara. Both are going to try and kill me."

Kiba who woke back up said "You act like you already beat Yugito here and what makes you so sure that those two will advance."

Naruto said "Who said anything about advancing or making it to the finals. Gaara been concealled in the wall leaking killer intent and trying to kill me every since I walked in the room but Im supressing his demon chakra which controls his sand so he cant and the only reason Iwa even come to the exams is to kill me and Sakura to get revenge agianst dad." Glancing at the wall making everyone look where he is looking and the wall crumbles into sand and the figure of Gaara could be seen standing there.

Gaara said "Mother wants your blood."

Naruto walks over and punches Gaara in the stomach making him double over not expecting his sand not to protect him and he grabs Gaara shirt and rips it off and holds out his hand and 5 flames appear on it and he slams his hand into Gaara stomach making Gaara cry out and pass out on the floor.

Everyone was wide eyed and the third said "Nice diplomacy Naruto." sacrastically.

Naruto snorts and said "Aggressive Negotiation. If I got to marry his sister I might as well show him I am not scared of him, besides, whose the damn idiot who put a 3 star seal on something as strong as a demon. Hey gramps, you know more about seals then I do. Think you can fix his seal."

Yugito sweatdropped and said "Your not thinking of doing that to me are you."

Naruto snorts and said "No, I can tell whoever did your sealing did it like mine was because your only using maybe 2 percent demon chakra and the rest is you. Sandboy was using about 70 percent demon chakra. If someone does not fix his seal the demon would get free in probably another 2 or 3 years I would guess and then somebody else would be cursed as a Jinchuuriki."

Kiba asked "Man, the way you talk about it, you sound like it a bad thing to be one."

Naruto and Yugito both shot a look that said he was stupid and Sakura said "According to the report I read Naruto had nearly 4000 attacks on him before the age of 7 along with having a seal placed on him so that if he ever left the village before he was old enought to be a ninja then it would blow up his heart and fry his brain, along with the only places that would sell him anything either charged him 3 times as much as any place else or sold him food that had expired a week ago. Thats why he usually only ate ramen because it was all he could afford and the only thing that was not ruined. Then think of how many of our friends and family told us to stay away from him as we grew up. How would you feel if on your birthday instead of getting told happy birthday you were told to die or attacked."

Everyone started to see Naruto in a new light but Ino said "I dont belive it." and entered naruto mind before anyone could stop her.

Everyone waited a few moments and she soon stop the jutsu and burst into tears and said "Im so sorry Naruto, I had no idea it was that bad." as she sobbed in between tears.

Jaraiya looks at Gaara and said "Yeah, I can fix it but why did you attack him like that. Are you trying to pick a fight or something and why are you in such a pissy attitude."

Naruto said "No, I was getting tired of his attempts to attack me and to answer your question. I hate the fact that I worked so hard to get people to finally see me as something besides kyuubi and then it all goes to hell. Take Ino for example. The moment she heard I was a jinchuuriki she was ready to treat me just like the rest of the villagers. It hurts me to think dad sacraficed his life and ruined mine for 13 years before I finally found someone who saw me as me besides the Hokage and Ayame and her dad. You know whats really pisses me off is that same attitude is why for 13 years I only had 7 hugs my entire life and 2 of them were after I spent a week in the hospital, 1 was when Mizuki tried to kill me and Iruka, one was from Ayame and her dad and the last 2 hugs were from Anko and Kurenai. Walk a day as me and tell me how you handle it."

Tenten wrapped her arms around Naruto and said "Come on Narutokun. We can talk back home." as she starts leading him away.

Yugito sighed and said "I guess all Jinchuuriki suffer the same fate no matter where they live. At least hes male and did not have to worry about the other problem."

Sakura sighed and said "I still dont know how he made it through sanely." as she helped her crying friend up.

Shino asked "Why was it we were never told about this."

The third said "I passed a law to make it where you never were suppose to know but people find ways aroung the law. I hope you all can understand there is a difference between a Jinchuuriki and a demon. If you cant then Im sorry to be your Kage." as he left.

Jaraiya said "Yugito. Can you use your demon chakra at will." as he was working on Gaara seal.

Yugito said "Yeah, why."

Jaraiya said "Since Naruto left I need someone of Kage level chakra to do a cantainment seal incase Shukaku tries to get free. I can show you the handseals."

Yugito asked "Shouldn't you ask the Hokage to do that."

Jaraiya said "No, he has the chakra but with what has happened here he has other things to take care of. Also Shikamaru, think you can use your shadow possession jutsu and hold him still also."

Kiba asked "Is there anything we can do."

Jaraiya said "Just make sure no one interfears until Im done because if I screw up Gaara will die and Shukaku will be released."

Shino said "We shall do as you asked Jaraiyasama."

Jaraiya showed Yugito the seals and she soon did them and a green barrier formed around Gaara as Jaraiya broke the 3 star seal and started doing the handseals for the 5 star seal everyone could see the shape of Shukaku forming and Jaraiya finished slamming his hand into the new seal causing Gaara to cry out and pass out agian.

After a few moments the sand fell and Jaraiya sighed and said "All done. Cancel the jutsu."

Yugito asked "Why did you trust me."

Jaraiya said "Simple, you know what its like for him and my grandson. You dont betray people unless they betray you."

The third was on his way to his office when an ABNU appeared and told him the council needs to speak to him. Sighing he heads to the council chambers. When he arrives he sees everyone there and asked "Why was the council called and I not notified in advance."

Danzo said "We have called the council to find out what you intend to do about the Uchiha murder."

The third snorts and said "Oh, and which murder was that since Sasuke Uchiha has been dead every since he left the village a few months ago and the person you have been traing Danzo was infact a spy for Orochimaru who now possesses the Uchihas body as his own." making everyone wide eyed and Danzo pale.

Hiashe asked "How is that possible."

The third said "Its classified. We have other matters to attend to now."

Inoichi asked "And what is that."

The third said "The birth of a new hidden village and the new alliance between Suna, Konoha and Cloud."

Hiashe said "This is an outrage. How dare you make an alliance with Cloud after what they did."

The third said "I didn't"

Hiashe blinked and asked "What do you mean then."

The third reached into his robes and read the contents of the scroll and everyone was floored by what it said and the third said "I am waiting to confirm it with the firelord when he arrives this month but should it prove true make all the necessary arrangements. I want at least one member from each clan represented in the new village and yes a branch member can be used Hiashe as long as they are not hot headed and try to start a war with our new allies."

Hiashe said "I only do this under protest sir."

The third said "Noted."


	9. Chapter 9

When Jaraiya walked into the Namikaze clan house as it was now referred to by those in the know after he got the scroll back from the Hokage he saw Zabuza, Kushina and Tsunade playing poker at the eating table and Tsunade said "Something bads happened. I won agian."

Zabuza said "Damn it. That the 47th time today. How can the Legendary Sucker win so much."

Jaraiya starts backing up and Tsunade catches his movement and said "Jaraiya, whats wrong."

Jaraiya paled and walked forward and said "Um. I got good news. Here." and threw the scroll on the table before backing up.

Tsunade grabbed it and started to read and her eyes narrowed and said "Jaraiya, I thought you went and took care of all my debts." in a sweet tone.

Jaraiya took a step back and said "Well, I got some but I got sidetracked with training the kid so I didn't get all of them."

Tsunade asked "How many did you get."

Jaraiya meeped and said "1."

Tsunade slammed him into the wall and said "How could you not tell me about this sooner. I am so going to kill you for this." as she leered at him.

Jaraiya thought "_if I am going to die might as well go happy." _and slammed his lips into Tsunades as passianately as he could. Tsunade is so shocked she loses her grip on him and he takes the advantage and pulls her into a hug while continuing to kiss.

Jaraiya feels her returning the kiss and pulls back and said "Want to show me why they call you the legendary sucker." pervertedly.

Tsunade grabs him and shushins to the Top of the Hokage monument and draws back and puches him across the village sending him flying and screamed "How can you ruin such a moment." and storms off to get drunk.

Back at the Namikaze house Kushina grabs the scroll and starts to read and said "Well that a crock of shit."

Zabuza said "I think that the first time I heard you cuss."

Kushina looked at him and said "Lier. You heard it last night."

Zabuza chuckled and asked "So when are you going to tell the kids."

Kushina sighed and said "I dont know. I haven't been with anyone else since thier father passed away but it felt nice just going out agian."

Zabuza said "Yeah but its only as friends. Nothing more."

Kushina snorts and said "Of coarse. I will only be with one man ever and that was Minota. I love him even after all these years but I want to thank you agian for taking me out to relax last night. The only time I ever done anything like that was when I joined some friends and I always felt like a fifth wheel."

Zabuza said "What are friends for. Besides I thought it was hilarious when you put a kunia in that mans hand after he grabbed your ass. I still dont know where you kept that one or the other 32 you used to pin him to a wall. Its kind of hard to carry weapons in a dress with no pockets."

Just then the door opens and Tenten is pulling Naruto who looks upset toward the stairs and ignored the 2 who were looking at them. A few moments later a door slams shut.

Kushina sighs after a moment and said "Young love. So when are you going to ask Shizune to marry you. I know I helped you pick out a ring and all."

Zabuza said "I got to wait for the right moment."

Kushina snorts and said "Right moment my ass. You pick fights with Gai so that you can goto the hospital almost every day Shizune works. Dont give me that shit."

Zabuza starts chuckling when all of a sudden a shout of "Oh, NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUTTOOOOOOOO" echoed throughout the house and both Kushina and Zabuza pale as another shout of "Harder, Harder, Yes." echo and Kushina slams her head into the table while Zabuza chuckles.

A few minutes ago

Tenten pulled Naruto into his room and said "Ok, I have had it with this. If I have to share you I am getting some personal time first."

Naruto blinked and said "What."

His answer was Tenten smashing her lips into his as she slammed the door. Naruto was wide eyed for a moment but decided to take charge and returened the kiss as he pushes her back agianst the door.

Tenten steps back automatically still caught up in the kiss with her eyes closed until she feels the door agianst her back and she opens her eyes and Naruto pulls away and look at her and ask "Are you sure about this. I thought you wanted to wait."

Tenten said "I did but I want to have some time with you before having to share you."

Naruto smirks and steps back a little and starts doing handsigns and Tenten blinks and then feels a cold chill run over her body and she realises they were both naked and blushes as Naruto looks at her body and smiles and she asked "How."

Naruto said "Erosannin taught me that jutsu. He said it was for those times where you want to be with you woman but dont have alot of time to undress." and he smashed his lips into hers, earning a moan from her as the sensation goes through her body. They continue to kiss as Naruto puts his hand around her back pulling her closer to him and he feels her nipples hardening as they press into his chest.

Tenten feels her knees getting weak as Naruto puts his knee agianst her groin and starts rubbing it agianst her womanhood. She moans agian and he pulls back and ask "Are you sure because it will hurt a little." with concern in his voice.

Tenten smiled and said in a loving voice "No it wont. I lose that in a training accident when I was 11. I spent a few days in the hospital but I still never been with anyone so go slow."

Naruto nods and slowly enters her folds and she moans and bites down onto his shoulder having to get use to the as her legs give out but he had expected that and grabbed her hips and held her in place agianst the door.

After giving her a few moments he slowly pulls back almost all the way out and goes in agian only a little faster. He can see the little pain she was feeling subside and replaced with pleasure and he builds up speed.

Soon tenten starts moaning and screams "Oh, NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUTTOOOOOOOO" as her first orgasm hits but Naruto carries her through it as he pulls her away from the door and over to his bed as he kisses her as he lays on top of her still slowly going in and out to give her more pleasure.

As it subside she nods and he picks up his pace agian and soon her shouts of "Harder, Harder, Yes" echo in the room as they continue.

After Sakura left the tower she was walking through the village heading home when Temari, along with Kankuro and Baki approaches her and she said "So are you Naruto sister." wanting to make sure about this."

Sakura nods and said "Temari right."

Temari sighs and pulls out a scroll and said "I need to give this to your brother."

Sakura snorts and said "Let me guess, arrange marriage between you, him and Yugito."

Temari blinks and Baki said "Yeah, how did you know."

Sakura points to Kakashi who has Gaara in his arms and Yugito who is beside him and said "She told us."

Temari asked concerned with the edge of anger in her voice "What happened to Gaara and why is he asleep."

Kakashi said "Naruto had Jaraiya fix Gaara seal since his was messed up after he confronted Naruto. Now he can use it without having to worry about being taken over."

Baki said "But how did you know and how did you do it."

Kakashi said "We had the worlds best sealmaster here in Konoha. Jaraiya of the sannin who happens to be Naruto and Sakura grandfather."

Everyone was stunned and Yugito said "We were on our way to Sakura home to discuss this deal with Naruto. Do you want to come."

Temari sighed and said "Yeah but what about Gaara."

Kakashi said "He should sleep for a while since Jaraiya said he probably has not in a long time."

Baki took Gaara and said "Kankuro and I will take care of him. Go and discuss this with them Temari."

Temari nods and follows the other two ladies and Kakashi to the Namikaze home.

When they walked into the house all 4 sweatdropped at the shouts of "Oh god, fuck me harder." echoeing throughout the house and Sakura asked everyone who looked like they were upset sitting in the front room. There was her mom, grandmother, Zabuza, shizune, and Jaraiya who was reading a scroll and smiling.

Sakura asked "What the hells going on."

Jaraiya said "Your brothers having fun with his fiance before they get married. Here comes a clone downstairs." making everyone look at him and suddenly a clone wearing a pair of boxers came down the stairs going into the kitchen and soon came out the door to the kitchen with his back to everyone as he made his way back up the stairs with a tray full of stuff.

Shizune asked "What was that about."

Jaraiya giggles and said "Damn, I got to thank the kid for that idea someday." making everyone look at him.

Temari asked "What idea and why is nobody stopping them."

Jaraiya said "Cant. The jutsu I taught the boy to remove cloths quick also puts up a barrior making it where the door cant open from the outside but also makes all noise from the outside unable to enter the room."

Tsunade said "But you could not give him a privacy jutsu so we dont have to listen to him for 3 fucking hours."

Temari and Yugito both were wide eyed and Jariaya said "Well get use to a long night then because with him feeding her strawberries and chocolate while he eats whip cream off of her it will be a while." as he reads his scroll some more."

Kakashi asked "How do you know what your doing."

Tsunade blinked and said "Dont tell me you used that you pervert."

Shizune asked "What are you talking about."

Kushina grabbed the scroll and said "Yeap. Its the same jutsu he used on Minota and I on our honeymoon. It records everything that happens in a room...Damn son. Even your father would not do that." as she read the scroll.

Sakura said "Mom, Stop reading that.

Kushina looked up and said "But your brother has found a new use for Kagebunshins." and handed the scroll to Sakura who dropped the scroll like it was a plague.

Yugito sighed and picked it up and started to read only to be blown back with a nosebleed and a smile on her face.

Temari picked it up and read it and sweatdropped before saying "Can I get a sample of this before the wedding." as she fidgeted in her spot while still reading.

Kakashi grabbed it and giggled as he read it and said "Jaraiya, can you teach me this jutsu. I know a couple of ladies I would like to read about." thinking of Anko and Kurenai.

Suddenly the door to the house opened and slammed shut and everyone turned and saw Haku panting and Sakura asked "Whats wrong Hakukun and where is your shirt."

Haku said in between pants "Ino. She tied me to her bed and if it was not for my bloodline I would not have escaped."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and asked "What were you doing at Inos house in her room."

Haku shook his head and said "I dont know. One minute I was training and when I woke up I was in her room. She said she wanted to see what you saw in me."

Sakura raised her fist up into the air and said "I will kill her."

Kushina said "No you wont. Remember, Haku has to have multiple wives like your brother so why not Ino."

Sakura looked at her mom and said "There are actually times I liked you before you dropped the secrets mom. At least you were not perverted then."

Kakashi said "That reminds me, heres those batteries you asked for Kushina. Anko was more then helpful enough to have me deliver it for you. I still dont know why you could not ask me to pick it up for you." as he pulled out a storage scroll making Kushina beat red and everyone else snicker at her misfortune as the scroll had the name of an adult only store on it.

Just then they all heared the door upstairs opened and Naruto was seen coming downstairs with Tenten wrapped in a bathrobe in his arms laying asleep on his shoulder and he asked "When did you all get here." making everyone sweatdrop.

The events of the next few weeks flew by. After the day of the prelims and the getting to know each other everyone basically started practacing. Naruto and Sakura both disappeared somewhere that even Tsunade and Jaraiya could not find them. Tenten was soar the rest of the week and Dustin asked what were the names going to be making her blush.

Zabuza and Shizune had the Hokage marry them and both snuck off for some private time. Yugito and Temari both attended meetings along with the Raikage and the Kazekage who arrived a week after the prelims with thier respective Lords of thier contries. Gaara slept for 4 days before he got up and was told to relearn all of his sand control which turned out to be even better then before. Kushina spent alot of time sitting on the Hokages mountian looking over the village. Something had been bothering her but nobody wanted to intrude on her privacy. Jaraiya and Tsunade suspected it was either over Minota or the kids but let it be.

The Mizukage along with the new Kage of Rain both sent letters saying they wanted to attend the finals since so many countries were being represented this year. Neji trained under Hiashe who wanted to have words with Naruto after he learned the very descriptive idea Naruto had for him along with telling Hinata what was going on with the arrange marriage. She supprised him by jyuuken his nuts and told him that if he ever told someone close to her agian to stay away she would kill him. When the council found out about that incident they arranged a spar with her little sister. Hinata being pissed about it still not only beat her sister to within an inch of her life but also turned her agravation on the council. They learned Hinata had a secret from the rest of her family the hard way when 6 dovermen pinchers came out of her room and grabbed each of the old farts by there family jewels. Apparently Kiba had got permission from his clan to give her some compannions while still in the accademy as a friend. When asked where she kept them all this time she informed them about a secret room her mother had made for her after the cloud conflict. When Neji asked where was the stutter she told him that if he ever wanted to see thier wedding day not to piss her off. Turns out that all happened to hit when her time of the month hit and without some thing to focus on like what she would do by chasing Naruto she had alot of pent up agression to get rid of. Needless to say the Hyuuga council after getting out of the hospital changed thier view of her. It also helped that anytime anyone got within 3 feet of her the dogs attacked. Hinata trained them personally. HEHEHE

Both Jaraiya and Tsunade spent alot of time training and getting into shape. Expecting trouble with Orochimaru and Iwa here was like saying water was wet. Its a given.

Before Sakura left with Naruto she had a very friendly chat with Ino and the two came to a general understanding. Ino thought Haku was hot and so they decided since he had to have more then one they would share though Haku was a little upset about the deal not knowing Ino except through stories. They came up with a deal. One that Haku was forced to agree with. Fuck either one without the other knowing he would lose the ability to ever have kids.

The other gennins all trained harder also though not as much as some felt they should since there were those like Kiba who thought Naruto was full of shit about Iwa only being there to kill him and his sister.

When word hit the villagers about the new hidden village as well as the fact the legendary yellow flash they have heard about was none other then the village pariah as well as the fact of who he was related to there was a sudden increase in the number of heart attacks in the village. The hospital actually saw a profit from this increase in business.

But alas now it was the day of the exams. There was the Hokage with Jaraiya and Tsunade beside him, Raikage with two of his personal guards, Kazekage with Baki and another gaurd, Mizukage with 2 swordsmen, Otokage with a silver haired gaurd with a mask on and a man who seemed to be sick with 2 red marks on his face, the Tsuchikage and two gaurds, and lastly the new leader of Rain, The stormkage and two men who hid behind mask. One was short man who had a hunch and the other was a woman but nobody could tell anything else about her.

The Hokage stood up and said "I, the third Hokage of Konoha would like to thank everyone for comming to the chunnin exams. I could give a long boring speach but we all have wasted enough time. Let the first match commence." and set back down as the crowd cheered.

Genma said "Thank you all for comming. The first match shall be Neji Hyuuga vs Shikamaru Nara. Would ever..." he was interupted by a huge explosion in the air and a man flying on a bird screamed "Art is a bang, Yeah." and suddenly all hell broke lose as not only did Cloud, Iwa, Sound, Sand and Konoha nins start fighting but also mist and Rain ninja.

Suddenly all fighting stopped when a huge roar echoed across the village and everyone could see the form of the 8 tail snake and the 7 tail badger.

Naruto paled and said "Oh hell no." as one of the badger tails destroyed the ramen stand. He then took of charging toward where the demons where when Yamato jumped beside him and said "got any ideas on how to stop those two."

Naruto said as they charged toward the location "Yeah, I am going to supress those two while someone kills them."

Yamato sweatsdrop and said "And exactly how are they going to kill off two of the most powerful demons in the world."

Naruto said "Who said anything about killing the demons. Im talking about the 2 guys behind them on that ugly statue that seem to be controlling them."

Yamato looks and notices what Naruto is talking about and nods and said "So who is going to help fight those two."

Sakura landed beside Naruto and said "Damn it Naruto, What the hell do you think running off like that." as she looked at the demons who had yet to move.

Naruto looked around and yelled "Hey sandboy. Want to help" as he saw Gaara causing waves of sand to crash on the advancing forces of rain nins.

Gaara turned and shushin to appear on the roof where Naruto, Sakura and Yamato was and said "What do you want."

Naruto pointed to the two demons who were currently standing at the edge of the village in front of a wooden statue with 2 men sitting on it hands and said "I figure that statue is what is letting those two on it control them since thier being to docile right now. If we can somehow take those two out we can hopefully cause them to stop all together or be forced back into whatever it was they were in to arrive at this moment."

Yamato said "Or we could cause them to go beserk but I got nothing better."

Sakura looked and said "That one looks like Sasuke."

Yamato said "Thats Itachi, Sasuke older brother. Dont look into his eyes or your dead. The other looks like Kisame. One of the swordsmen of the mist."

Sakura said "I will take Kisame then."

Naruto said "No your not."

Sakura said "Naruto, I am nearly on par with you on most things and I wont let them destroy our home."

Suddenly A giant frog, slug, snake, lizard, golem, and bird appeared beside the stadium making everyone turn and look. Just then the two demons took off toward the summons and Naruto said "Shit. I got to stop them." and started to do handsigns that were coppied by Yamato and both shouted "Hokage-Style Sixty-year-old Technique: Enclosed Hermitage Return to Society" and suddenly 8 huge wooden dragons shot out of the ground with 4 smaller ones close behind surrounding the demons who suddenly stopped and a seal appeared on both Naruto and Yamato hands as they both started panting.

Sakura turned to Gaara and said "Come on. We got to fight those guys."

Gaara said "No. There comming here." and Sakura looked and saw that Kisame and Itachi both were jumping down toward them.

Sakura said "We got to protect these 2 at all cost." looking at Naruto and Yamato.

Gaara nods and with his arms crossed walked toward Itachi who looked at him and said "big mistake." looking Gaara in the eyes as his eyes changed into the final form.

Gaara raised his hand and said "Dessert cyclone." and sand shot around Itachi in the shape of a tornado and started cutting into his skin and he used replacement to get out of there.

He appeared and said "How were you able to block the effect of the Sharingan."

Gaara said "Simple. You need to look into my eyes. My eyes are covered by my sand armor and my sand acts as my eyes."

Itachi blinked and screamed out in pain when a spear of sand shot out of his chest and he coughed and looked back and saw another Gaara there who said "It is also handy when you are fighting a sandclone." and the one he tried to use the sharingan fell to the ground.

The only thing going through Itachi mind was "_how did I fall for such a simple trick."_ he then realised the answer as his heart stopped. He relied on his eyes to much and forgot it cant see whats behind him. With all the enemies fighting he could not detect charka that was supressed.

Kisame and Sakura had locked into a sword fight. Samahead agianst Raijin. Unfortinatly for Sakura he had more skills then her and add to the effect each time thier swords met she felt her chakra being drained.

Suddenly Kisame kicked her in the stomach making her fall backwards dropping the Raijin and Kisame started to walk toward her when Itachi cried out in pain making him look over at his partner and paled as he saw him dying.

That was all the opening Sakura needed as she used a seal Naruto had placed on the Raijin for her, incase it was ever lost in battle or stolen, and Hiraishin behind Kisame who at the moment saw the yellow flash out of the corner of his eyes looked where Sakura was and tried to turn only for the Raijin to impale him and since he was turning at the moment cut him completely in half.

Kisame smirked and brought his sword down on her one last time but Gaara sand stopped it before it could touch her.

Sakura nods and looks over at her brother who had his eyes closed and was sweating hard and said "Gaara, we got to figure out how to control those demons." as she took off toward the statue only to be stabbed in the back by an ink creature that looked like a scorpion causing her to cry out as she falls to the ground.

Gaara turned and saw several men who had blank mask on with the letters NE on them and an old man with them going toward the statue.

Suddenly several mirrors of ice formed around the men and a thick fog covered the street inside of the mirrors making it impossible for anyone to see in front of them and two voices said "For attacking the heir to the Namikaze clan we sentence you to death."

The old man said "Kill them." and was suprised when no one said anything back. The mist started to clear and the man paled and started backing away as he saw all of his men had senbon needles in there necks though the fact thier heads were all gone above where the needles were did not help the matter.

Haku said "For attacking my fiance you shall die the worst way possible."

The man said "My name is Danzo. I am a member of the council as well as a the leader of Root. You dont dare touch me."

Haku smirked and said "Perhaps but you forgot something. Your in a battlefield in a war and the moment you attacked a fellow ally you became a traitor to Konoha and you lose all protection and you are alone." and started to form handsigns and said "Ice style: Konoha secret tiajutsu style. 1000 years of death,Giant Ice needle spike." as suddenly an ice spike shot out of the ground up his ass and came out of mouth as he arched his head to scream however it was no use because it looked like he had shit and puked out ice.

Shizune said "She ok but she will be out for a while." as she had snuck around the battles to help Sakura while everyone was blinded my the mist.

Zabuza looked at Naruto who was looking tired nods toward Zabuza and Haku but was unable to do anything because if he lets go the demons would be free. Yamato had already passed out from Chakra exhaustion.

Zabuza said "come on Haku. We have got to get to that statue and see if we can figure out how to control them." and Haku looks at Sakura and Gaara said "I will watch her and Naruto." and Haku nods and jumps off following Zabuza

Up in the Hokage booth it had turned into a 3 way battle. Iwa, Mist and Sound vs Konoha, Cloud, and Sand vs Rain or should I say Pain, Madara and Konan.

It was pretty much dead even but then Orochimaru who is the Otokage, Tsunade, Jaraiya, the raikage, The Tsuchikage and Pain all summoned. Pain looked over and saw the demons comming like planed but then they stopped as he saw the wooden dragons come out of the ground. He pulled out a small radio and said "Itachi, Kisame, stop them." and put it away as he dodged a strike while he hid inside of his lizard summon.

The third started fighting with the Baki and the other 3 allied nins and quickly defeated all of the other guars except for 4. Konan, Madara, Kabuto and Kimimaro. However now it was just Baki and himself. Luckily Kakashi and Gai arrived at that moment to help.

Kakashi blinked and saw the Sharingan in the masked nins eye and said "i will take the short one."

Laughter could be heard and the short one said "Who you calling short teme. Its not my fault you and Rin left me to die." making Kakashi wide eyed at the voice and thought "_Obito."_

Gai looked and said "I will take the guy with the sword."

The third said "I will take the woman."

Baki said "Thats fine. I guess I will take leftovers.

As Haku and Zabuza arrived at the statue Haku asked "why was Naruto looking so tired. I thought he said he cant run out of chakra."

Zabuza who landedon one hand said "he cant if there are plants close to him however there are none and add to the fact he is holding 2 of the most powerful demons in the world at bay right now and were lucky hes even alive. What the hell." as he looked at the hands.

Haku asked "What is it Zabuza."

Zabuza chuckled and said "Your not going to believe this but there are controls sticking out of the finger here like some kind of video game you play with." as he pulls out a control with 10 buttons and 2 joysticks sticking out of it and Haku sweatdropped and looked and said "They even have one on this hand." as he grabbed one and pressed a button and the 7 tail roared and said "Ok, if this is a video game then lets hit pause and see what happens." and hit the start button and suddenly the 7 tail burst into energy and flew back into the statue and Zabuza asked "What did you do."

Haku said "Hit start."

Zabuza looked down and hit it when the 8 tail burst into energy also and flew back into the statue.

Zabuza laughed and fell off the statue and landed on his arm still laughing when Haku jumped down and suddenly the statue asked "Do you wish to shut down. If so please turn off the power button."

Haku sweatdrops and looked around and saw a button that said Power and walked over to it and pushed the button and the statue started to shrink and then became a small statue the size of someone fist and Haku picked it up and said "Ok, I think I have seen everything now." as he walked over to where Zabuza was only to hear an explosion on the other side of the town and see what looks like lighting shooting at a giant clay bird in the air.

Zabuza said "My money says thats Yugito."

Haku asked "Wheres Grand. I figured in all the fighting he would have been seen already."

Just then a huge tidal wave of earth was seen on the other side of town away from Yugito and Zabuza said "there he is."

Haku asked "What makes you so sure Zabuza."

Zabuza said "Simple, Who else is going to make a 60 foot tall tidal wave by themself. I wonder who hes fighting."

With Grand.

Grand had started off fighting anyone who was not an Iwa nin when suddenly he had to dodge some asshole with a wierd scythe who kept talking about his religion.

After feeling him get cut by an attack on his enemy caused him to step back and see what was happening. After he saw the seal on the ground and a few of his allies get killed by it and then getting cut agian to feel ghost attacks he sent a tidal wive of earth to not only destroy the seal on the ground but also to give an opening to attack the man. As the man jumped into the air he along with 40 other iwa nins sent wave after wave of earth jutsu at the man soon burring him alive.

Gand then sighed and let his wounds heal a moment and then turned toward where he last felt naruto chakra coming from.

With Yugito

She had been fighting a group of mist nin when suddenly a huge explosion killed around 100 nins . She looked up and saw Diedra who smirked and said "here kitty kitty. Let me show you my art. Its a bang." and sent a clay bird at her that exploded when she dodged.

Not wanting to be blown up she starts sending lightning at Diedra who dodged and gave chase.

Kushina was sitting on top of the Hokage monument looking at the battle. She had seen her son pass out a few moments before and also saw her daughter get attacked from behind and looked at the other battles. Haku and Zabuza taking out the demons. Yugito fighting a clay bird, Gand heading toward her children. the third was loosing. Half of Konoha had been destroyed in the cross fires of jutsu. The other half battles were still waging on. Bodies lay everywhere but she could tell. Konoha would be doomed.

Flashes of what happened to make her leave whirlpool enter her mind and she looked down. Nobody knew the truth but Minota and she said "Not agian. I could not save my home and my sister was killed after I stepped down. I will not let my children suffer the same fate. Minota. They have friends and family here but wont if this does not end. This is my final gift to our children and to you. Freedom from your eternal prison so we can live forever together. Forgive me." as she stood up and she bit her thumb and raised her dress sleave and rubbed blood over a tattoo. She then jumped off the hokage monument and closed her eyes when she felt someone grab her.

She opened her eyes and saw she was in the arms of her husband Minota Namikaze but he looked a little different. He had white paint on his face with 2 black lines going down his face. one through each eye and he was dressed all in black.

She smiled and kissed him and he smiled as well and a black crow landed on his shoulder and she said "Please protect our children and thier home."

The crow nods and flies into the air.

Minota carries her bridal style toward where Naruto and Sakura where disappearing into a yellow flash and appeared beside them.

Gaara sees him and is about to attack when Kushina said "hes thier father. Dont interfere." and Gaara nods since he had met her once and knew who she was.

Shizune was wide eyed and said "How is he alive."

Minota touches Sakura who starts to stir as white energy covers her body and then walks over and touches Naruto who is also covered in white energy. As both blink and set up they look and Sakura asked "Whats going on."

Kushina walks over and hugs her and said "I love you Sakura. Grow into a proud woman and look after your brother."

Sakura was confused and she looked and saw a man hugging Naruto who was crying and asked "Whats going on mom."

Kushina raised her sleave and showed Sakura a tattoo of a crow and said "You know what that is and what I told you."

Sakura thought a second and got wide eyed and said "No mom. Dont do it." scared.

Kushina hugged her and said "I already have. I did it because I love you and your brother and want to make sure you both live." as she let a tear slide down her face before she felt a hand on her shoulder and let go.

A few moment earlier Naruto awoke and blinked and saw a man standing over him who said "Hello son."

Naruto was confused but then he recognised the man even though his face was painted he recognised him and he whispered "Dad. Is that you."

He nods and Naruto jumps up and hugs him and asked "How, am I dead." quitely afraid this is somekind of dream.

Minota said "Your mother used a jutsu for me to come and save you and your sister along with the village."

Naruto smiled and said "thats great. How come she never used it before." confused.

Minota sighed and said "To use it she had to pay for it with her life. As soon as Im done then she will die."

Naruto paled and looked at his mom and Sakura who was crying and realised he was telling the truth. They both walked over and Minota put his hand on Kushina and said "I hate to say it dear but its time."

Kushina nods and turns and hugs both her children and said "Im proud of both of you, no matter what. I will always love you. Look after each other and show the world why you are both who you are." as she let tears fall.

Minota said "Im sorry son for what I had to do. We both will be waiting for you and Sakura on the other side. Live a happy life as best as you can."

Kushina and Minota step back away from them and Sakura and Naruto said "I love you." both at the same time on accident making both parents smile.

Minota said "Do you know what a flock of crows are called."

Both Sakura and Naruto were confused and Kushina said "A murder." and suddenly the crow that flew into the air flew down and threw her body destroying her heart as it flew into Minota who closed his eyes and suddenly burst into 10s of thousand crows who flew into the air and then covered the sky causing all fighting to stop as a shadow fell onto the city. The crows all flew together and formed a huge crow pattern darkening the battle field.

Everyone thought "_What is this_." and suddenly the crows all squaked at one time and started falling out of the sky heading for the nins fighting. They swooped down and anyone who was an ally they left alone but anyone who was an enemy had thier hearts removed.

The screams of the nins as they died echoed throughout the village. Before this moment only around 2000 nins had died. Now the total was around 10,000.

The hokage battle as it would be referred to after this day had stopped and a figure appeared as a group of crows flew together and everyone paled or gasped as the form of Minota Namikaze appeared.

Orochimaru summoned his grasscutter and dived off of Mandas head and went to impale Minota hatting him and Minota grabbed the blade by the handle and swung in a circle pulling Orochimaru toward him decapitating him with his own blade. He then turned and disappeared in a yellow flash stabing the sword into the heart of the Tsuchikage heart. He dropped the sword and walked over to the Mizukage who was backing up and smirked as the man triped over a lose tile and impaled his head on a air vent pipe for the building they were on. He turned and said "You. You have been hunting my son. For this I will give judment to you." as he looked at pain.

Pain said "You dont scare me. I have the most famous bloodline ever."

Minota smirked and said "Maybe so but you still have a date with death. Right Shinigami."

Everyone was confused when the ghost like person appeared above Minota and said "I agree to your offer Minota. These 2 will be worth your soul." and reached his hand out and grabbed Pain and Madara souls and pulled them out of thier bodies and ate them.

Kakashi who was frozen in his spot recieved a jab to the heart from Kimimaro but as Kimimaro smirked he then paled as Kakashi turned into Kabuto who was stabbed in the heart and fell to the ground lifeless.

Kakashi appeared behind him with a chidori and said "the Sharingan hypnotises also." as he shoved it into Kimimaro heart.

Minota smiles and turns to his parents and said "Take care of our children since we are both gone mom and dad." as the white face and black line leaves his face and Kushina appears next to him and he grabs her and kisses her before fading away.

Naruto and Sakura were sitting where there parents had disappeared. After Kushina passed away her body turned to dust and left. Neither knew what to say and finally about an hour of silence Sakura asked "Why did she do it."

Naruto remained quite and said "I guess its a mothers love. She did not want to see us die so she gave her life for us."

Sakura said "But we all could have lived together." trying to convince herself and Naruto.

Naruto looked and saw a little kid walking the streets looking for his parents and said "Look over there Sakura. See that kid. Right now he does not know if his parents are alive or dead. He could search the rest of his life for them and never find them or could walk around the corner and find them. Hes lucky to even be alive. I did not fight anyone in this battle becuase I used all my energy to stop the demons long enough for someone to seal them. You took out Kisame and then nearly died thanks to Danzo and I was powerless to stop it becuase if I stopped to save you then how many other kids would live as an orphan. All mom could have done is do her best and pray we make it out alive or do what she did. Its the same thing dad did the day I was born. I may not like it but I respect her decision. I would probably have done the same thing in her place."

Sakura looked down and started to cry and Naruto pulled her into a hug and said "I will miss her also. Come on. Lets go see if we can help anyone." as he stood up.

Sakura nods and walks with him and saw the little kid from earlier crying and he said "But mom, dad said he would come back."

Naruto looked down and Sakura said "I understand Naruto. Mom and us could have lived or any one of us could die."

Naruto smiled a small smile and a voice said "What are you so happy about Namikaze." making Naruto look up and grow pissed. There was gand holding a kunia and Tenten throwt.

Naruto gritted his teeth and said "Let her go."

Gand smirked and said "No, I dont think so. I think I will kill her and then you and then have some fun with your sister before I track down your other two whores."

Naruto said "Big mistake buddy."

Gand said "I dont think so. Now die bitch." and went to slide the kunai across her neck onto to find he cant move.

Shikamaru said "You will not hurt a leaf Shinobi."

A cold voice said "Did you call my sister a whore." making everyone turn to a pissed looking Gaara.

Another voice said "Did he call us a whore." and everyone see Temari and Yugito walking up.

Another voice said "You will not hurt my teammate. Your fate is sealed." as everyone saw Neji walking up with his bloodline active.

Lee shouts "No one shall hurt the youthful ladies while I am around."

Laughing could be heard and everyone looked and saw naruto was the one laughing and Gand said "Why are you laughing."

Naruto point to tenten and said "Looks like you learned it after all Tenten."

Tenten stepped out of an ally and said "yeap, Say boom." and the tenten in gands arms blows up causing him to fly only to be cut by wind from Temari fan and Lightning from Yugito. Lee does the lotus pile driver on him and Neji runs in and jyuukens all 128 chakra holes. Gaara sand surrounds him and causes his body to explode.

Zabuza who walked over asked "Was that aggressive Negotions."

Sakura said "No, Diplomatic solutions." making everyone laugh.

The third sighed as he looked at the village of Konoha. The Kazekage and the Raikage stepped forward and said "We will help your people recover Hokagesama."

The third said "No, this is the end of Konoha. Sometimes the tree has to die so the sapling can grow out from under its shadow. If the people of Konoha are to survive then Konoha must parish. Only then can we recover what is lost."

The other 2 nod understanding what he meant.

In the years that followed that day the leaf village was indeed destroyed. True there were survivers and some building only had minor damage but the loss of life as well as the amount of nin, family, monet and happiness that died that fateful day forced everyone to view things different.

The lords of every nation after recieving the reports on the number of dead decided enough was enough. To many wars had been fought over something as simple as land or ideas or simple differences of opinions. The new village that was talked about was made in Wave, however it was not called the tri-elemental vilage. All other hidden villages were destroyed and its people brought together for thier protection. A new village that would be called the greatest village ever. With the combination of all the knowledge from all the hidden villages in one place the ninja became the best though since no one had to compete for business anymore they could not really brag. All missing nin everywhere as long as they were not wanted for crimes like murder or rape or things along those lines were offered a chance to be forgiven for leaving thier villages and many took them up on it. Those who did not were swiftly wiped out to keep the secret of those techniques as well as any threat to normal people.

All councils had been destroyed and it was decided that the new hidden village would be ruled over by 5 leader who represented one of the 5 major elements. Wind, water, lightning, earth, and fire. Those 5 people lead the new hidden village into a time of peace and prosperity. Everyone was treated as equals no matter if you were from a clan or a commoner or someone with a bloodline or even a jinchuuriki. It was hard at first but after everyone helped each other it became the way of life.

As the time pass the people of the mainland forgot about the village that was founded in Wave. The secrets of Chakra were soon lost to all who were not from there. After people forgot about it the people of Wave decided it was for the best. There skills made any side they join have an unfair advantage and could cause trouble for them. Deciding to take thier secrets with them the Island of Wave disappeared and only lived on in legend. Its great leaders only known to those who lived there. The great rookie nine, seven swordsmen of the mist, Bolt, ABNU, Sannins, Kages. All were forgotted except to those who lived on the island of wave.

Today, 2500 years after the island of wave disappeared the name of the hidden village that was founded still is spoken in legend but its people and thier history lost forever to the world. Or until history repeats itself. We dream of that island and imagine what they can do. Someday we may meet the decendants of the ninja village founded in wave. Someday we may meet the Ninja from the Hidden Village of Atlantis.


End file.
